Life After Zootopia
by nanariastarlight
Summary: We all know the story: Enthusiastic young doe decides hey I'm gonna move to Zootopia and becomes the first bunny cop! Only to find, whoopsie, she goes through a wolf-gone adventure with a stealthy fox that sure teaches her a lesson or two in life. But what happens after the big case has been cracked? I'm here to explore that adventure of self-discovery with you all.
1. A New Friendship -Again-

_**"Friendship comes in many shapes and forms, some that no other considers the elements~**_

The sun had started to wake up turning the once pitch black fire-flied night into a dazzled array of reds, pinks, yellows and blues. City, just starting to make its appearance, continued on its everyday routine as if nothing had changed from the previous day before. Little did it know that less than twenty-four hours ago, a major case was solved that hadn't been cracked in two weeks prior. A case solved by a resigned bunny and a street-conman fox. Red and blue headlights worked to start tucking away the ewe criminal known as Bellwether along with her two henchmen, leaving our two unlikely heroes to stand and wander in open environment among the masses of the blue uniforms. A single resigned gray bunny stands with support of a scarlet-orange fox to keep weight off her gashed leg wrapped in a handkerchief.

Rubbing their groggy eyes, they limped along to the cruiser where the buffalo stood talking to another officer giving some sort of command or something. He noted them coming forward, and with a stern puff of air from his nostrils in the dim light, he silenced the bunny that approached about to speak with a twist of his hoof thrusted forward.

"Don't. Say. Anything." He grunted. "Just… get yourself cleaned up and meet me back at the station in 0036 hours."

The pair casted a glance at one another before noticing he was wandering off himself back to one of the cruisers. ZPD wrapping up their scene left the two animals to do nothing but limp over to the ambulance to begin the examination with Ms. Hopps and her leg injury. With Nick's assistance to leap her onto the rolling bed in front of the stationary van, the nurse there immediately opened up the makeshift bandage very carefully and took a look at the gash. Tossing it to the side and rolling her pants leg up, she applied some antibiotic spray leaving Judy to wince and let out a subtle whimper at the sudden sting from the medicine. The gazelle, not to confuse her with the famous singer, made true notice to the vulpine standing very quietly in the distance, took notice of his thoughts as he had been there with the handkerchief in his hand.

"It's a good thing she had you around." Nurse Romingo retorted.

The comment drove him out of silence with him staring at his cloth from his kit years. "Sorry?"

"I would like to think it would've turned for the worst had this bunny here had not have you around. And from what I understand, you two have made yourselves quite the unlikely duo."

That last bit there made him shy a small smile that cornered his mouth.

"I can't even begin to image what that notorious Bellweather could've done had she gone on further with her plans. And I'm your friend here feels the same."

Nick being reassured by the sympathy of this stranger animal, he grew his signature coy smile. "Thanks."

With a small nod, she wrapped up the bandage good and taught finishing up the procedure. "She'll be fine. I've applied some antibiotics to the cut to prevent any further erosion, and this won't take but a minute…" she paused to apply a needle with some weird stuff inside of Judy's leg which was at all not pleasant. "… To prevent any sort of infection trying to start. And since rabbits depend on their legs, we don't want anything bad happening to their most important tool now do we?" The snarky gazelle left off a coy smile with that comment.

Nick raised a brow to the comment, but uttered a chuckle underneath his breath. "Thanks nurse."

"Anytime. I must say I'm quite aback to hear a fox and a rabbit team up together, and definitely was shocked at first hearing the full details overhearing your partners, but I can see you two are polar opposites of each other. That's why you were able to solve the case so wonderfully."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well for example…" she helped Judy down while continuing. "You are night and she is day. You are the brain and she is the speed. Catch my drift?" She gestured one of her hooves.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." He shook his head puzzlingly.

"She means Yin and Yang." Judy chipped, feeling rather genius for getting the connection.

"Who and who?" Nick queried.

"Oh Nick!" She giggled. "Did you not learn a thing in history and economics class as a kit?"

He scowled rather distastefully at that remark.

"What she's trying to explain is that Yin and Yang, an ancient Chinese theology in Taoism, represents the very balance itself." She drew a circle with her two arms to demonstrate and motioned her arms in continuation to explain further. "See, the balance itself is separated by Yin, the dark-black, and Yang, the light-white, almost two fish-like appearances if you can imagine trying over and over towards each other in a circle."

He was trying to follow but she could tell she was going to lose him if she didn't defy it simpler.

"In terms you can understand, Yin and Yang complement each other on the natural balance even though they are quite the opposite. You and I are examples of that illustration. While you are tall, lean and stealthy with a thorough cunning mind, I'm small, can fit in most tight spaces and am light on my feet acting with wits. There are times of quick thinking, and then there are times of deep diving. Like for example, figuring out where Mr. Manches went versus getting that cart away from the approaching train." He nodded affirming he understood that part at least.

She continued on. "I may prove to be difficult with others but that helps me stay focused on a case. And you're easy going attitude allows you to have the best poker face on the block, especially in investigations. We depended on each other to get this case wrapped up before Chief Bogo even knew what hit him! Ironically though…" she paused putting a paw to her chin rubbing it. "… I seem to the Yang, and you seem to be Yin. Funny out that works! It's not necessarily the case but sometimes the opposites do become each other not with /all/ the characteristics in full tact…"

She stopped to soon realize he was having a blank face and not impressed.

"Sorry. Anyways, that's what she means. To put it simply, you and I are Yin and Yang, and we depend on each other to make a balance to help each other out. And that, my friend, is why we were able to solve the case so splendidly! With added help of course~"

"I must say, you do ramble little bunny!" Romingo giggled.

She flushed at the comment. "Well… I was at the top of my class for a reason."

"Not to worry, not to worry~!" She waved it off. "Anyways, you should be good to go in about three weeks, enough time it to heal and get back its strength."

"Three weeks!?" She yipped. She was not about to have that.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hopps. But we do have to take precautions very seriously for you rabbits. Especially with those legs." She jabbed her hoof at her injured leg's direction. "I'm going to give you a prescription to a small dosage of acetaminophen, just in case your pain comes back to you or if you feel too stiff. It's mostly to help your leg not tighten up so much while healing."

"But… but… my case. My work!"

"I understand Ms. Hopps. But there's nothing more that we can do." She held a clipboard to her chest as she was writing down a doctor's note. "We have to take the natural course and let things heal. Until then if you sincerely want to do work, maybe do some paperwork at the precinct?"

Judy squirmed at that word. Paperwork… there was nothing more she hated, other than crowds, than having to sit there and type data for file after file all day long when she'd rather be in the field of action.

"I thought so. Until then, take it easy and rest up. Don't do anything exhilarating as it may open up the wound again and cause it to bleed out."

She finished wrapping up the note and passed on the piece of paper. Feeling beaten and unable to rebut, she took the flimsy paper from the gazelle's hoof.

"There. Take this to the medical clinic at the station and they should be able to provide you with what you need. Doctor's orders. There is a number for the office at the bottom; call us if you need anything more."

"Thank you nurse." With a sigh she started to hop along to Nick.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Wheelchair or crutches?"

That stopped her instantly and she pondered for a moment.

"Can I do both?" she requested.

"Well… normally we only allow one pair of utensils for a patient. But I guess if you're going to be just walking easy then I don't see the trouble of it. All right; I'll add it. May I?" Gesturing out her hoof for the piece of paper, Judy handed it and Nurse Romino made the adjustment to her prescription. Handing it promptly back to her, Judy yawned in exhaustion waving her off as she headed back to the van to close up shop and leave. Looking at the sky it was bright blue and blinding at this point, her normally-bright morning attitude was definitely not present.

"So uh… what now?" Nick asked.

"Well… I'm being given plenty of time to report to the chief. I guess I could report to the station just to check in with the guys and file my case…"

"What are you implying?" he inquired.

"That we go to my apartment long enough to just grab my suit and then hop back on the train!"

"I honestly don't think he expects you to be suited up Carrots."

"Are you nuts!? Of course he would! He would want any animal…" she stopped mid-sentence realizing she was without a badge. "Oh yea…shoot!"

"Uh-huh. Remember what the docs said? To rest up?" he veered.

She glared at him for a moment, but sighed knowing he was right. Then she beamed idea hitting her head.

"Carrots?"

"Say Nick… it WOULD look professional on me and better on my end if I showed up EARLY to report the case~"

"But fluff… he SAID NO GO TO POLICIA! Not until a day and a half from now." He retorted with a paw gestured.

She waved it off. "Oh I won't be in there long… 10 mins tops. Just enough to drop in the file and then be on my way. All I have to do is the initial file details with Clawhauser! Easy peasy!"

Nick promptly placed both hands on his hips. "And get in trouble with Chief Buffalo Butt for reporting in on a case unannounced without your badge~"

"Oh he won't mind. Besides, there's something I need to ask him anyway."

"Carrots look at yourself! Look at that leg!" he gestured both paws out towards her making her look. "Remember it was you who went all out to do a case even without your badge and get yourself injured in the process. Had it not been for me it could have gotten much worse!"

"But it DIDN'T did it?" She coyed. "And besides, I'm pretty sure mentioning to the chief that a stealthy fox helping me with the biggest case in the century might just be enough to… I don't know… clear your name and your past reports? To look past that for a possible position of a partner, don't you think?"

He took a moment to think it over, but grunted scowling at her. "I hate you rabbit."

"It's decided then. Let's go! Just a hop, skip and a jump and… ow ow ow ow ow!" She started to try and hop on her own but was quickly realizing that couldn't be done. Collapsing to the ground at the sudden pain made her realize how much of a cut she really had on her injured leg.

"Easssy." He kneeled to help get her balanced. "I WILL help get you to the station, but ONLY to get your prescription needs. You need to walk don't you?"

She grunted. "Fine. Get my tools then drop off my starting words to the case file and,"

"Nuh-uh-uh-uh. Remember what the doc said? Remember what Chief Bogo said? Three weeks of rest, one and a half days to report in. ONE AND A HALF DAYS Carrots! It can wait. Once you have your items, you're done; remember?"

She gawked. Judy just hustled him like literally twenty seconds ago and he rebelled just now. She was so going to have to get back at him later for that.

"You know I'm right when I say this. Once you grab your things, you're not going to have time to report in. You'll just want to go home and rest."

He did have a point there. Her fluttered eyes reminded her that while normally her kind would be up and at em to work the day ahead, she had lost a full night of sleep working hard on the case the night before.

"Yea I guess you're right." She admitted.

"Of course I'm right. I am the stealthy fox." He scoffed. She simply snorted at the remark.

"Fine. I will do what Chief Bogo asks. But I'm reporting in early to get a starter up on the case."

"There, see? We can agree on this compromise. Now no more talk about this silly case until tomorrow. Until then, it's all about you getting your things and laying back."

***********************************  
The two promptly headed over to the police station to check in at the medical clinic to grab Judy's necessities. On the route in, a very enthusiastic cheetah was there to greet them with sprinkles practicing gushing out of his mouth as he said hello to them. They were also greeted from a few other officers as well, the other patrolman just doing so simply out of respect for the fame brought to those two. After grabbing what was needed, Nick wheeled Judy from station to station; and after getting her address and track directions, they went ahead and hopped onto the train to head to her apartment.

The trip from the Central Station of Savannah Central to her apartment downtown was a rather gruesome one; long and tiring. They had to change at least two stations before getting on the one final one. Judy having the lethargy overtake her she fluttered falling asleep with her head against the back of the seat. Did she really do this every single day to report in? Nick looked down at her and smiled admiring her… umm… adorableness with being fatigued and never admitting it. Best to let her enjoy the ride and get that beauty sleep she was supposed to have long ago.

Arriving at the final station Nick very grumbly heaved the wheelchair wrapped in one arm with his other to support the weight while Judy groggily walked herself along with the two crutches to head off the train and to the called in cab to get her home. In the midst of heading to the apartment, she easily slipped off again into sleep again and unfortunately she did not wake up when they arrived at the destination. Nick giving up on waking her after a few sparse attempts took the pitch of the payment and gave an extra tip for the driver to wait until he got all the belongings and the knocked out bunny out of the car. Waving off thanks to the driver, he held the sleeping bunny in his arms and looked up at the scaffolding of the building. She lives on the third floor and it's a long way up with no way he'll make it all in one trip. Sighing, he walked up the front steps inside and looked over to the front desk where the armadillo in charge of the Grand Pangolin Arms looked up from her screen prying her glasses down to look at him cautiously. Nick explaining the situation, she spoke no response but gave a single nod.

"Take her up to her room; I'll grab her tings inside."

Going on ahead up the flights of steps, he very carefully tip toed them up onto the creaky floors being wary not to wake her up any further. Approaching her door he looked down at her sleeping still very hard and not even shifting one bit. "Dang! She sleeps hard!" He thought. "No wonder rabbits are morning animals." He pondered for a moment and very carefully setting her down on the floor against the wall, he prayed and apologized to her having to search her pockets for her keys. Finding it he shifted the object in his paws flinching as it jingled; and she did stir, but no waking up. Letting out that breath of relief, Nick opened up the locked door and let the door open on its own. If his expression at the sight of the room couldn't say that he wasn't impressed at the audacity of it, then nothing else would. He felt a sudden chill behind his back and turned himself around. Gasping in shock, he had a near heart attack with the sudden appearance of Ms. Dharma standing behind him with Judy's wheelchair and pair of crutches.

"Here are her tings. Make sure you don't lose her key."

Nick looked at that armadillo as she shuffled back down the hallway perplexed. "How in the heck did she travel up here so fast? Especially with those little legs!?" He thought. Shaking it off, he picked up Judy once more and carried her inside to the sunlit room. Dropping her keys on her desk he carried her over to her bed to lay her down and cover her up. In-between the desk and the bed her phone dropped and thudded on the floor. Noticing the expensive item after covering her up, Nick picked up the phone and smiled sliding his finger to unlock the iCarrot. Heading over to phone and contacts, he went ahead and added himself as a new contact for her adding in his number and address. Setting it down on her desk across the bed and searching his pockets, he found a crumbled piece of paper of little importance and scribbled something placing on top of the phone. Going back to the door to bring inside her wheelchair and crutches, he took one last glance at the sleeping rabbit plopped underneath covers and dreaming happy.

A soft smile caressed his face as he gazed that last glance.

"Sleep well carrots." He stated quietly.

With that he slipped out of the door, locking it in the process and pulling it shut, head on out of the apartment complex to get on with his day ahead, or go crash with Finnick in his van.


	2. An Open Discussion

_**"To look inside of yourself is the first step you can do to achieve greatness~"**_

The sun was just starting to set into the twilight hours when the young doe fluttered her eyes open. Whimpering, she shifted underneath her covers sitting up and staring in shock as she was back in her own room! The thought of it! Glancing over at her window she noticed the rays becoming clear from the reflection of her window making her mind have a sudden rush of thoughts. She completely wasted a day just like that! Serves her right. The last thing she remembered was drifting off in the moving car and… wait. Nick got her into her room; but how? She needed to get to him to thank him for his help. Turning to her side and sitting on the edge of her bed, she was about to get off when she felt a twang of pain amidst her step. "Oh yea… a temporary gashed leg…" she thought to herself sitting back down. She glanced to her door and saw her props leaning against the wall tucked nicely in the corner and next to her phone was her meds and… wait what was that?

Squinting her eyes she hopped very limply over to her desk and saw a cringe-worthy crumpled up piece of paper on top of her phone. Using her desk for support, she picked it up and read the words written upon it;

"Hey carrots,

I added myself as a contact, in case you need

anything. P.S. Don't call early in the morning!

Nick W."

His calligraphy was anything but of a child's cursive, but she beamed knowing he had taken the time to write that for her. How sweet. "Sweet… oh dear." She thought to herself frowning as her stomach grumbled right on que. In the rush of everything, she completely forgot to grab herself something to eat. Face palming her forehead, she recalled having a snack when she was back at the farm before she got the hint for her case, but… after that, things just happened too quickly for her to take time and breathe.

Deciding ordering something in might be the best solution right now; she grabbed her phone and dialed in the closest iconic fast food joint location in the area. Opting for the closest Bug Burga she could find, she ordered herself the Chinco salad, a fine tasty mix of evergreen dressings, rich lettuce and succulent fruit on the side with an order of a strawberry smoothie. It took a little time for the delivery-man to find his way to her apartment, and with a single three-course rap to the door she hopped over with one of her crutches to thank the zebra, paying her bill and giving the tip. Closing the door, she took her delicious meal over to her bed and sat with a plop to begin her dinner. The sun at this point had set and the stars were starting to be aligned once more. Judy glancing at the window wondered if her articulate friend would be scavenging about or taking in a full day's rest. I suppose he earned it if he was so; he did help her solve the biggest case with dedicating determination. The meal then suddenly turned sour to her. The food itself was delicious and she did feel rejuvenated once more but, what would happen when her gimped leg recovered and she was back on the force? She felt like she could get anything done with that fah… with Nick around and if he wasn't there then what would she do? Sure she would have a little more respect and trust from her fellow troopers but, the only real friend besides Ben Clawhauser, was Nick. Her stomach twisted at the thought and she shook it off deciding to not think about it until her dinner was done.

With food quickly finished and tossed in the trash, Judy hopped herself with phone in one hand and half-finished smoothie in the other over to the window sill to glance at the busy cityscape below. Leaning against the sill for support, she gazed outside taking in the beauty of the city and admired it for its charm. "Maybe that's what the old landlord was talking about," she giggled to herself. She had to admit, as crummy (luxury was the word it was described; with charm.) as the apartment was, she did feel at home in the city on the force than at her parents farm doing the same thing over and over again. Which reminded her to give them a call; it would be just about the right time before her parents tucked in for the night. Slurping the last of her drink, she scrolled through her contacts and found her mom. That'd be the first person to call. Dialing it, Judy brought the device to her ear.

"Hello mom? Yes, I'm so sorry to call you so late but I needed to check in…"

"…Yes, yes I'm doing fine. No, no. I know it's all over the news. Don't you worry though, I'm okay."

Her face kept changing as she heard her mother on the other end of the line with what sounded like some kids were fighting again and her having to command them to simmer down.

"Seriously? Again? "

She chucked briefly.

"Now sweetheart, I need you to be careful on that leg. Especially with that fox."

"No I told you before, it's not 'the fox'… it's… I know, I know."

"Please seriously bun-bun, do be careful. We care about you and we don't want to see one of our first-born's getting hurt."

"Don't you worry about me mom. With Nick taking care of me I'll be just happy dandy. Err, bunny! Happy Bunny!" She flinched at the thought of correcting her language. Nick was starting to rub off on her in her tongue.

"Right. Speaking of which where is that fox? The way you speak of him so much I'd almost think that…"

"Mom! Seriously? Why would you think that!? We're just good friends remember? And I know you're there dad so you better cut it out!"

She hit the bulls-eye on that one. Her prying dad Stu encouraged Bonnie how to address her daughter for a subject like that. One he casually walked away whistling. She could almost see the glare in her mother's face as he walked off.

"Now sweetheart," she started whispering. "The next time you come down I want you to bring Nicholas with you. He appears to be a nice boy and we...uhh… want to make our amends for our previous behavior from before."

Judy blushed at the suggestion. "Seriously? /You/ apologizing to a fox?"

The words hit like ice against her mother.

"Now you listen here young lady!" Judy flinched at the sudden tone coming from her phone.

"We've opened our eyes with Gideon and we certainly will make an exception to this Wilde if he seems like a friend. We all make mistakes, even us; and if you so seriously want to have him in the workforce working alongside you as a business partner, then we need to make sure he's A-Okay. All right? Besides, it'll make your father feel… umm… less weary about having his own daughter working alongside a fox. Okay?"

She sighed admiringly. Never once she did hear her mother admitting to fault. That itself was the mark of a milestone.

"Okay mom."

"Now it's getting late. We all need our sleep, especially you. You've got a big day tomorrow with reporting back in."

"You're right. *yawn* Good night mom."

"Good night bun-bun."

Judy clicked her phone ending the conversation. The moonlight was present tonight and she gazed upon its beauty wondering… just wondering… what Nick was doing once more. Scrolling past the contact mom, she found Nick's number and it did start with Nick, but… it was saved as "Nick the stealth" and with his contact, it looked like a selfie of himself. (With his phone I hope?) The picture showed his signature grin with a wink on his left eye and index finger pointing towards the camera in a coy smocking kind of a way. She giggled at it and half-tempted to leave the contact as is, but decided it would be easier to find him with just "Nick W." Making the change she placed the phone back down on the window sill.

She was not the least bit tired since the day completely threw off her schedule but she knew if she didn't get sleep she would feel it in the morning. Grabbing the phone again she set an alarm for 8am, to do a morning stroll before committing to work. Leaving it there she hopped briefly to turn off her desk lamp and not bothering with the manual clock tonight. Letting the faint moonlight guide her back to bed, Judy carefully changed into her pajamas before gliding back into bed tossing her clothes to the side. She'll take care of those in the morning. Covering herself once more, she sighed and mentally told herself to relax letting the darkness creep into her once more, where to her surprise, she was able to drift off for the night.

Nick was definitely not one to waste time. The moment he left Judy's apartment complex building, he flinched at the sudden light of the sun shining brightly in his eyes. Taking only a moment to adjust his peripherals to the harsh light, he started walking casually down the street to take in the sights of the city. Not did a minute pass by that the city didn't even begin to think of what happened less than 24 hours ago. Oh well, such is life for a fox. Soon enough the Zootopia Times and local authorities of the ZNN would be lit up with headlines of a rabbit saving the day. "First hero bunny cop cracks major case!" Or something along those lines. Would they mention a fox in those sub-texts? Probably not, but he didn't care. He lived the life casually and did his best to not let miniscule things like that bother him.

He went onto his merry way dodging in-between every mammal to head to the downtown substation that carried him to Judy's apartment. "Carrots…" he thought to himself looking back at the direction of the apartment. "Soon enough she'll wake to silent sounds of her apartment and wonder how she got there. But it won't last long. She'll realize a stealthy fox like me, "he scoffed admiringly, "helped her out to get her upstairs into her safe abyss. Can you imagine that? A fox helping a rabbit. Oh, won't the Times be pleased?" he laughed the thought off. "She's got spunk for a rabbit. I'll give her that~" With a single blink and a concluded thought, he continued on heading to the station to get to the other side of town to meet a fennec fox.

Jumping on the few stops that took him back to the direction to which he came, he bounced off the train and up the stairs leading out of the grand central station. Heading on outside into the light again, he bounded for a few different possibilities where a fox may be. Turning down some alleyways and turns slickly avoiding everyone to not make a scene, he came upon a van. Bingo! The iconic red van was sitting by its lonesome self-waiting to gulp another helpless victim. With a smirk he approached the vehicle and rapped a few times on the door. The door swung open and a small sandy colored fennec fox appeared with a bat waiting to swing at the invader.

"WHO IS IT?" baring his teeth. "Wilde, you son of a gun! What are you doing here!?"

"Nice to see you too again, Finnick. And do I have to have a reason to see my favorite buddy?"

"Don't you favorite buddy me, not after you cleaned me out to spend a few days running after cottontail there."

"Oh… my feelings are hurt." He pleaded with sarcasm and with further emphasis coiling his arms to his chest. "And here I thought I could talk to you about anything."

"Yea, what do you want?"

"Want? Ha! Nothing! I'm here to tell you I made the big news… or at least I will be soon enough."

"Really?" Finnick eyed with suspicion. This he had to hear. "Says who?"

"You know that case I got hustled into?"

"Yea what of it?"

"Word says I made the biggest crack in the century. Bigger than any of the hustles we've ever pulled! Oh! No offense~"

"None taken. Now please continue bragging." He gestured waving his opposite paw from the other balancing on the wooden bat.

"And the word is, cottontail's gonna try and hook me up with the big guys."

"What!? And become a real cop?" He busted out laughing. "As IF!"

Nick growled at that mockery. "What's so funny about that?"

"There's no way in a million years you'd survive that. Remember seventh grade in gym class?"

Nick rolled his eyes and look dead-panned with a tone to match. "Oh yea I remember… the day I got humiliated in front of a cheetah."

"Exactly. You'd never survive a physical Nicky. And even if you did, you don't gots the mentality to survive the brawns of that team. They may be brainless, but you gotta be quick on your feet to survive what is…" he paused a moment to count his fingers. "Three times the height of you and like…fifteen, twenty of me. Trust me Nick. You're better off sticking with me."

"Here's where I will prove you wrong. I have a reason to stay committed to it."

"For what? The looks? The fame? The money? Maybe a hot lady every now and then?"

"No my dear compadre, a new me."

"A new you?" The fennec fox gazed curiously confused. "Wilde, boy, I don't follow."

He sighed. "And you won't follow Finnick. Trust me on this one."

"Try me~" he challenged folding his arms.

"Because…" he took a moment to think it through. "Because a certain rabbit has tugged me into an internal hustle. To prove I'm much better than a conman."

"Boy… you're treading into very dangerous waters with /that/ one."

"I know Finnick. But sometimes you just gotta take the plunge and go for it."

"Nick… do you remember what she did to you? At the press conference? How do you know you won't fall into the same situation again?"

He sighed looking down.

"Nicholas. I know I've only known you for a short time, and believe me there are times where I want to rip your guts out; especially if a plan goes wrong because of YOUR actions… but hear me when I say this. We foxes need to stick together. Do you think I want to see the little cub that I helped raise get his personal feelings hurt because of who he is?"

He only huffed in response.

"I just don't want you to fall into a pit you can't ever get out of Nicky. I don't want to see you repeat the same mistake again that's been happening since the Ranger incident."

"I know Finnick, I know. But believe me… this… this is bringing a new light into me. This rabbit. I almost… I almost feel like I owe her a million things with what she did for me. You know as much as I do she came back to apologize, and she meant it, Finnick." He placated further emphasis on that last part of the statement.

"Well that would explain why she was searching for you."

"Yes. And in her I'm seeing her as she sees me. Myself. Not because I'm a fox, but because she sees I have a new chance. A new reason to do more than what I have done. And I'm not hustling you when I say this Finnick, I think she really does care for my well-being."

"But… how do you know she won't turn around on you? How she won't back stab you in your pride yet again?"

He breathed a couple of hard breaths taking in that hard suggestion.

"That my friend is something I can never trust on fully, I'll admit. If nothing else, this could be the greatest hustle I've ever committed."

"And what's the hustle?"

"Knowing that I have a true friend and not an enemy in sheep's clothing. You didn't see her when she was threatened by her own boss, the very dream she wanted to accomplish being taken away by some stupid case. I… remember when she helped us get that jumbo pop, even though we hustled her into paying for it?"

Finnick nodded in agreement silently and listened on.

"I saw… I saw determination in her, in that brave bunny as naive as she was, for standing up for us against . That determination drove her further into this case that I helped her crack. And when she was threatened to have that determination completely cut off, that determination that was guiding her to prove to everyone else she could do good just as much as any other stereotypical cop, right before her very eyes, I had to do something. I couldn't just stand there idle."

He continued to listen on intently.

"She in her own way hustled for me and by golly did I hustle back for her. I… I can't let her down Finnick. Not after what she did for me." He placed a paw onto his heart. "She proved to me that through this crazy adventure, I could be more than I already am. And for once do something to make my dang old man proud!"

That statement hit that mini fox like a freight train. His father did everything and anything to get money flowing through the difficult times. Anything, everything to keep hopes up for his wife and son… but that's a story for another time. And his mother, sweet vixen she is, was so upset when he came home, broken and tattered from the Junior Ranger Scouts. She didn't show it in front of her son putting on her brave face, but he had sneaked and observed her later her while on the steps, seeing her sit in the kitchen bawling her eyes out for the disappointment of her son; yet again, because of him being a fox. The shame of it all. Addressing now in present time and not of a flashback, Finnick nodded silently in thought.

"All right, fine. Take the plunge." He shrugged. "But if you get on the sour end of the rope, don't come crying back to me to tug it back for ya."

Now a Nick Wilde wasn't one to open up his emotions very much, but to Finnick, he definitely was open there. He smirked taking in the gratitude of his beloved friend and scam partner.

"Thanks, Finnick. You're so kind for caring about me." He joked.

"Eh don't rub off on it. Now I do say you earned yourself a bit of rest mate."

The sun was just starting to lower on the horizon. He'd been talking to that fox longer than he thought. A startling surprise actually. Taking a glance at his own pawdroid, he looked at Judy's contact he absently added in into his own. Pondering he half tempted to call and muzzletime her but… the better thought of it was to leave it be. She earned that rest too, whatever she was getting of it. A talk to her later would be needed for sure however.

"All right, thanks again for the talk Finnick."

"You sure you don't want to come back and do more jobs with me Nicky?"

"Naw. I've hustled my last one. I may come back for a few extra… err… income pluses every now and again, but I'm a dedicated fox now. I'll see if it can work out."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'll shoot myself so hard they'll call me Ole Betsy~"

"Now now… don't go shooting yourself aimlessly~"

Both busted out laughing at the statement. They needed a chuckle or two after that deep intense conversation. Ah the good times, talking about the days of old when it felt good to be a fox. Nick said his good-byes to him and went on his way to head on back to this fort under the bridge, or what it could be of one, to take a rest and gander at the rest of the day. Yup, he was a changed fox, and he was going to prove it to the rabbit that believes in him, no matter what.


	3. Starter Up

_**"Beginnings can be of an end, and the end can be a beginning. It just depends on how you look at it."**_

Ms. Hopps slept blissfully into the next morning and with the sound of the buzzer on her sill to start her day ahead, she clicked it off and stretched to wake herself up. Judy was smart to leave one of her crutches at her bedside, this time; and this allowed a much easier process of getting dressed. Changing into a tank top and one of her workout pants, Judy used her crutch to grab her phone and iCarrot earbuds on the small table across the room along with the other crutch. Locking the door to her apartment behind, she approached the steps knowing it was a long way down. It would have been too early to bother Nick or her rowdy neighbors so she daringly descended the flights of steps. What would have normally taken a mere minute or two to get down turned into a drastic ten minute trial, with an occasional mid-step here and there trying not to fall down. If this was going to be her long day ahead then she should just shoot herself now. Still she was determined she was going to have that morning jog, with or without speed. Taking in the fresh brisk air of downtown with a single huff, she plugged in her earbuds to each ear and turned on some easy pace music from pawtube, considering the fact that her playlist would have been appropriate had it not been for her leg.

With the music selected, she was off to limp along the day ahead and turning it into what seemed like a semi-gallop kind of pace, a pace in between a horse galloping and a zebra step. The city still a little too early before it would wake up so it was leaving the rabbit to have her peaceful jog without too much of an issue. That is, until a cab decided to slow its route to her.

"Hey! Hey you!"

Judy wasn't even fazed that the driver was calling out to her.

"Hey!" He then blared his horn.

That got her attention. She turned a half step and taking off her earbuds she looked to see the driver calling out to her.

"Hey! You're looking for a ride?"

"No, no sir. It's all right."

"No please. What bunny would go around hopping along like that? Please, I insist."

"No, no thank you. I'm all right, thanks." She was in the process of turning her music back on when the driver called out once again. She groaned in irritation.

"What do you want sir!? Seriously!" She was flustered. "Listen, I have a long day ahead and if you would kindly explain…"

"You're that rabbit are you not? The one who solved the savage case? Err… Hopps was it?"

She was taken aback. "Yes, that's me."

"You don't remember me do you?"

"I'm, I'm sorry sir… I…"

He waved it off. "I'm the florist you helped get the buds back from the weasel."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it. So you going anywhere particular or are you not?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude on your business. I'm really okay is it is."

"On that leg? Please! Not even a common rabbit deserves that judgment. My comp."

"Are… are you sure?"

"Don't worry. I'm in connections with the Ottertons, or at least my store is. We're trade partners with them. And my boss won't mind me doing this for the famous bunny of Zootopia."

She really was surprised how quick the word goes around; Judy wasn't one who took glorifying praise so well. Well, at least for something like this and not in her books.

"Well all right then. If you insist Mr..?"

"Humberg, James Humberg at your service madam."

The pig was even courteous enough to park his taxi cab legally and open the door for Judy. After making sure she was secure inside the cab, he closed the door and entered the car himself starting up the engine.

"So where is your destination Ms. Hopps?"

"Oh! Uh…" She had to think a moment, considering her normal routes. "450 Eastern Atticus St on the Eastern Vines, by Prairie Road."

"You got it! Setting destination now."

After tapping a series of buttons on the lit LED screen, the GPS was set and he shifted the gear of the car in drive. She was in silence for a few minutes watching the world blur by past her before she couldn't stand it. She had to break the silence.

"So… a taxi driver huh?"

"Yea… sad thing ain't it? In order to keep my rent flowing for my building, I have to do something part time, so thus a redneck chauffeur is required. Can't complain too much though, it pays well in the tips on good days."

"So… you said you know the Otterton's right? You wouldn't happen to know where the building is do you?"

"Sorry mam. 'Fraid I can't give that information away. You understand; business privacy. I can give you a number though if you want."

"That's all right. I understand. I'd be happy to take that number though!" Oh she understood all right. After all, Mr. Otterton was connected to one of the biggest crime lords in Zootopia. He wouldn't just give his location away so free nilly. She would need to catch up with the Otterton's though at some point to see how the family was doing.

"You like music miss?"

"Yes! Very much please!"

The traffic was starting to pick up a little and since it was going to be some time before he reached the destination, he figured some muse would help ease the awkward discomfort.

"Any requests?"

"If you have any pop stuff in there that'd be great!"

"Right on! I know just the station~"

He was flicking through the different stations when a certain phrase of words caught her ears for a split second.

"Wait wait! Go back to that one station for a second!"

"Oh the news? Eager to hear your results eh bunny?" He joked.

"Oh shush~" She chirmed.

She listed in as the headlines broke in with the welcoming chime of ZNN. It was Fabienne Growley, the snow leopard that addressed the headline article, "A look into species? First bunny cop solves major case".

 _iGood morning Zootopia. We bring you this live from the ZNN headquarters where we have just learned now that ZPD's first rabbit officer Judy Hopps has solved the salvage case. Following her initial reports on the inflicted mammals, we have learned that the one behind the scheme was Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether who is now in custody at the ZPD. As we learn further details involving the case, we will bring it to you live with the updates. This is ZNN reporting, I'm Fabienne Growley./i_

The news network concluded its report with the chime, but it naturally left Judy on a silent note with a frown since it did not mention anything about Nick.

Humberg looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror and noticed something was amiss.  
"Something the matter Ms. Hopps?"

"That report… it never mentioned anything about Nick."

"Who?"

"Nick. He helped me with the case… he deserves the credit he earned…"

"Calm down miss. It's just a headline remember? Besides, I'm sure you'll be interviewed at some point. You can fill in the gaps then~"

"You're right. Thank you."

He smiled as she was reassured by that.  
"So who is this Nick anyhow? A friend of yours?"

"Yea, though we haven't been friends long. It's only been a short time since we got acquainted."

"Well… any friend you make that sticks is a good one. Tell you what, next time you're in my neighborhood, bring him along and I'll offer him my personal thanks in gratitude as well. Seems to me that without him you wouldn't have been able to figure that case out."

"Well… no… probably not."

"Don't put yourself so down so much Ms. Hopps. You showed the ZPD you can do anything you set your mind to with solving that case. Don't let a case of self-doubt get you down."

"But you just…? Never mind." She wasn't about to correct him for his contradicting statement. She would let him off with a warning of a smile in joke.

"Here you are madam, one Eastern Atticus nearby Prairie Road. Oh! And I do see why! You're gonna head into Acqauintance and Arms aren't ya?"

She giggled. "How'd you figure that one out detective?"

"Oh don't even get me started. I know this is a nice joint to get a good cinnamon bun for a jogger in the mornings."

She blushed at the statement. With a grin and a small creak of his neck for a nod, he opened up his door and opened hers to guide Judy out.

"Now are you absolutely sure your boss won't mind you doing this sort of thing? I don't want to see you face any legal issues."

"Nothing to worry about Ms. Hopps. He'll understand since it was the famous bunny I drove around. That alone is worth the payment required."

"Shh, shh. Keep it down!" She whispered. She knew the second mammals started listening in that the media would be soon to follow and she didn't want to get caught in a scramble unexpectedly given her state of condition for the time being.

"Here, I insist. Take the tip!" She whispered, fishing her pockets for a twenty to give to the good samaritan, partly to keep him silent.

"What? Are you sure Ms?"

"Shhh!" She silenced cutting him off.

"Oh I see. Not to worry, my lips are sealed. Here." He gave her a business card.

"Anytime you need a ride I got your back. Refer to me and I'll make sure you get to your destination in no time!"

His card read Buyo's Delivery Cab Service with address and phone number to accompany the slogan. The card itself showed the image of a moose however grinning with a suit, a sparkle emanating from his teeth. Hopefully it wasn't that same moose. With a small half-giggle she thanked Mr. Humberg and let him be on his way. Judy checked the time; whoa 9:32! The time really did fly in that car ride!

***********************************  
Limping herself with her two crutches she went on inside entering the Acquaintance and Arms diner with the bell to indicate a mammal has entered. The diner was a fine etiquette of simple class act with the location permeated in fresh scents of delectable treats being freshly baked. Decorated with simple clean white walls, a bar top with an exposed kitchen, it also was filled with booths alongside the wall, windows and a few exposed in the middle of the diner on top of gray to white tile floors. She breathed in the fresh sweet scent taking in the perfume; it had been far too long since she had a proper breakfast like this that reminded her of the ones made fresh back at the farm. A cheetah was the first to speak to Judy, likely the owner; she was dressed in a fashionable red and white polka dot apron, and underneath a darling yellow shirt with a lilac skirt to match.

"Welcome little friend! Please have a seat at any of the booths you wish and I'll be right with you~"

Judy thanked the friendly feline and decided to take a booth facing angled from one of the front windows. It was a comfortable setting tucked against the sturdy clean white wall to secure her footing in the diner. Using the crutches to hoist herself up, she adjusted herself and then grabbed the two immobile objects placing them on the seat next to her lap facing the wall. The cheetah as promised came over to her lickety-split holding a notepad and pen in her paws. Gazing around the diner, she noticed the two guests she was attending were a rhino and a tiger, and then there were some bunnies and a couple of zebras. Quite the get together for an early morning.

"Now what would you like?"

"Oh!" She was so focused on the scenery she completely forgot to take a look at the menu.

She giggled. "Please, call me Marlene. I suppose you need a few more minutes to think it over?"

"Yes, thank you."

With a nod, Marlene went to attend the other guests and see how they were doing. Judy grabbed a menu from the display on the dinner table and looked it over. So many delicious entrees, so many treats to try! Oh the sweet succulence. For now though she decided to get her started in the morning, she would have a deep smoked carrot flavored doughnut decorated in white chocolate icing and a small glass of almond milk on the side to wash it down. After a few minutes, Marlene returned and Judy let her know her decision into which she watched as the cheetah, not only was the owner of the diner, but also the chef went ahead and went straight to work in the open exposed kitchen behind the bar top.

Prepping the ingredients, Judy was impressed that she knew how to cook all these recipes without a second paw to help her; surely there were times of the cheetah getting stressed? It only took an eight minute graze for Marlene to prepare the meal, and decorating the doughnut fit for a lion she poured the almond milk glass and brought it over to Judy. Setting the plate and the glass down, she gave a small bow and a simple "Enjoy" to the eager bunny as she herself headed back to wash up. Judy taking in the homemade scent grabbed the large treat with her tiny paws and dug into her first bite. It was clean, dry and with a tang of moist earth into the bite, just like the carrots from home. It was also partnered with… what was that taste? Nutmeg? To give an additional kick of flavor to the bakery food underneath the smooth taste of the white chocolate icing to finish it. The flavors melted together seamlessly in Judy's mouth and she felt like stars on sunshine. She would really need to learn this recipe at some point.

Swallowing the first gulp of the new bite, she continued to dig into her breakfast with her little fuzzy tail twitching in excitement. Unbeknownst outside on the very same street, a certain fox was passing through making his own early walk. Now he himself contrasting to his species was indeed a nocturnal creature with angst of early morning adventures, but at quarter till ten, this was suitable for him for being up at this time. Taking note of a rather rambunctious animal jumping up and down at the window, the little sheep was pointing very enthusiastically straight ahead of him. Confused at what he was just so electrified about, he approached the sheep and followed the direction of his hoof in the window. Figuring just what he was pointing at he darted his eyes between him and the receiving end very quickly, and had to promptly come up with a scheme to drive the scene away from getting any bigger.

"Hey, hey kid."

"Ye-, yes sir?" He was still jumping up and down not even paying attention to who was approaching him.

"You want an even bigger attraction?" He asked with a veer smile on his face.

"Would I!?" He turned to face the speaker and emitted a gasp at who was directing him. Bingo, he sucked the young sheep into the bait of the hustle he was pulling.

"Don't worry kid I'm not gonna hurt you." He expressed genuinely. "However, that rabbit that you're pointing at is not the one you're looking for."

"It's… it's not?"

"Nooo… there's TONS of gray rabbits like that one in this city. Why, I do think I recall…" He faked his scheme rubbing his chin with his left paw. "Hearing the rabbit you're looking for… oh where was it they said it was?"

"Ooooh! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Noo… I mean I really shouldn't. It would probably be rude of me. You know, privacy and all~" He shrugged playing innocent to the suggestion.

"PLEASE sir? Won't you tell me?" The young sheep pleaded with rounded eyes.

The lamb was really falling for it. And he sure was making it convincing on his end. I mean, what cold-hearted person would ignore that kind of a face? With his signature cynical smirk he continued on with one brow raised.

"Well all right… I /guess/ I could tell you since you inquired please~"

"Yay! Thanks mister!"

"The last I heard…" He urged the lamb down to him with Nick kneeling, and continued on whispering. "I heard that rabbit may or may not have been downtown towards Flacia Street on Market Square. Now whether it's true or not I don't know."

"Oh! Thank you…"

"Shhh shhh shhh." He cut him off. "Now, be a good boy and don't create such a scene okay? If you /really/ want to see this rabbit of yours, and if I know they're as famous as they are, they probably wouldn't want the media following them if I were them. Catch my drift?"

"Yea I understand. Thank you so much sir!" He pipped running off.

"Bye now! And good luck!" He waved at the lamb goodbye and then placed his two paws on his hips with a snort of satisfaction. "Kids~"

Turning to face the window and eyeing his prize, he adjusted his tie and smiled widely. "Now it's time I go see a rabbit myself."

Stepping on inside and the bell jingling indicating he arrived, the other mammals adjusted to the intruder prying him wearily. Judy her naive self still indulged in her food twitched her left ear towards the sound but didn't take note of the incomer. Marlene broke the silence.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes actually, I'm here to meet up with a friend."

Judy caught the noise of Nick and spun in his direction. "Nick?" she mumbled to herself.

"Your friend? And who might that be that you need to so desperately meet up with?"

"Come now. That's no way to treat a customer~ what would your boss have to say?"

"I am my own boss, fox. And I have a right to ask questions. Now quit avoiding the topic."

Judy listening in set her doughnut down had enough of this. Gripping her clutches she started to slide down the booth seat to approach the two mammals.

"Well that I do apologize, my bad. My friend is here in this very room whom I'm ever glad to see~" He smiled jokingly without a care.

"Who would be dumb enough to be...?"

"He's with me, Marlene." Judy cut her off approaching on the crutches.

Both mammals looked at Judy's direction as she approached them sternly. The air was sterile as all mammals tall and small gazed at their direction.

"You're friends with him?" she pointed very disgustingly.

"Yes, he is, and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat him with such disrespect."

"Little friend, just what did he did to you then?" She rebuked gesturing to Judy's leg.

Judy looked down at her leg and then back at her.

"This was not his doing. It was my own faulting."

"Oh I see… something that the fox caused to happen then to lead you into your actions?"

This emanated a scowl from Nick.

"No… you have it all wrong. It was completely my own fault, not his. And I would appreciate it if you didn't have such pretentious gestures against him like that before you know exactly what happened."

This remark left a raised brow on the cheetah.

"Fine… do what you wish. I don't see why..."

She was cut off by the rhinoceros. "Now listen here mam. Who here decides just who and what that rabbit decides to be friends with? From what I understand, the rabbit did just as much good as anyone else so I think she has the right to decide on whom to be friends with."

Judy listened in on the rhinoceros.

"I for one applaud her for that. I daresay she's the best officer that the ZPD could have."

"Wait… McHorn?"

He simply turned for a moment and shyly smiled at her before turning back around.

"In case you weren't aware, she's ZPD's Judy Hopps who solved the savage case along with this… erhem… fox and I think that earns any respect among any mammal, predator or prey."

The diner remained quiet and looked very fragile for looking at Nick so wrongly.

"Fine." Marlene gestured. "He may dine here with the rabbit if he wishes."

Judy snorted. Even after all of that with McHorn, that cheetah was still bluntly showing non-exception. She would have to let the Department of Mammal Affairs know of that one. Still she graciously thanked McHorn who nodded in the reply and Fangmeyer sitting beside him gave her a mocking salute. She saluted right back smiling and then following gestured Nick to join her over at her booth with her half eaten doughnut untouched and half a glass of almond milk. Taking their seats she gave him a menu to let him decide what he wants.

"So what's your suggestion? I'm not very hungry honestly…"

"Seriously? And deny the help you just got? That's borderline rude~" she smirked.

He looked at her very disgruntledly and continued on.

"Fine, if you insist…"

"Please, my treat~"

"Well, in that case…" he started adding in his coy smile.

Suddenly she realized she was probably going to regret this implication she's started.

"Don't worry Carrots. I won't dry your bank out I promise~"

"Uh-huh…"

"A simple blueberry doughnut and Crème de Claire would be excellent on this fine day!"

"You really sure know how to eat don't you?"

"Hey, a guy's gotta survive~" He scoffed shrugging and placing the menu back in the display.

"You owe me for this one buddy."

A simple chuckle came out of him. Marlene approached and asked very courteously what he desires, and after he placed his order she nodded firmly and went back to the kitchen to start prepping his breakfast.

"So… why are you really here Nick?" She pried taking a sip of her milk.

"Oh me? I'm here simply on a chance that I happen to see you~"

"Har har. Seriously, what's up?"

"Fluff… seriously; do I have any other reason not to see you?"

"Nothing without a catch in your intentions."

Dong! She got him.

"Oh okay. You got me."

"And?" She challenged.

"Annnd… I've come to thank you, actually." He added gesturing his paws in a prayer-like pose.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For showing me that there's more than just being… well… a fox."

This perked her ears up and she twitched her nose shyly at the sudden suggestion. "What do you mean by that? And how did I help you?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well… I've thought it over and I've decided that, I want to be more than just… you know… an entrepreneur."

Oh she perfectly knew what he meant by that, but this she found it hard to believe coming out of his own mouth. She reached over from the table awkwardly to feel his forehead and then her own; no, no temperature. She then sat back down to continue.

"While I am proud of your changed attitude Mr. Wilde, I'm curious how this involves me." She added gesturing her paw.

"You know very well how this involves you Carrots. You and that silly case of yours~"

"Shush… keep it down." She argued. She certainly didn't want to start full attention in this room; besides… privacy was top priority at the ZPD regardless of how major or minor a case was.

He smiled mockingly. "Anyways… through those… err… situations, I've come to realize I need to stop my past life actions and start my life over. A referendum if you will. You initiated those changes to start, Carrots."

"How?"

"Through your determination, Carrots. I saw in you what my mother would have wanted to see in me and… if my old man was still around, he probably would have wanted it too. But my mother especially. She wanted nothing more than to see me be successful and excel at what I do regardless of me being a fox. Your determination was something I didn't want to see you lose when you were forced a position you didn't deserve. That's why I stuck around. And now I feel I owe you for what you did for me, and probably what you /will/ keep doing for me."

"Nick…"

"No no, don't say anything. I know if you were someone else you would have had the same doubt. But I'm here to stay and change myself around."

"Nick… that's not what I would have said. However, I can't believe my actions would cause you to completely change yourself around."

"And you did such a wonderful job!" He joked. She grunted with the direct reference to Dawn.

He shook his paws in apology. "Seriously though, I appreciate what you're doing Carrots. And I only hope I can show you I can make achievements despite my past endeavors."

She said nothing but smiled and got just a little moved by his remarks.

"Nick…" she was about to reply but got cut off by Marlene.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to listen in. I… apologize for my earlier behavior." She rebuked holding his plate of the doughnuts and setting them down. "It sounds like you want to be a changed fox without the labels, and for that I commence you for it. That's guts I tell you." She did nothing but cross her paws on her stomach after that.

"That's okay. We accept your apology. Don't we Carrots?"

Judy couldn't let her behavior go so freely so she faked a smile out of respect for the cheetah.

"And uhh… thanks for the compliment~" He scoffed raising his paws in a gangster kind of manner.

"Yes, please enjoy~" She nodded firmly and smiled, then walked off to take care of the other guests.

Judy watched her go and melted that smile instantly into a frown as soon as she turned around accompanying with a cross of her brows. She then felt a paw touch hers and looked to see Nick shaking his head no in defiance. That look expressed the "Don't let them get to you" statement into which she frowned annoyingly but relented to his request.

"I don't know how you do it Nick."

"Do what?" he queried raising his paw and gesturing it.

"How you make it look so easy that these… remarks don't get to you."

"It comes with practice actually. It's really easy to do once you set your mind to it~"

"Doesn't mean it's still right." She grumbled.

"I know, I know. Now, I've got food to eat before it gets cold, I suggest you do the same unless you want to take it to go."

"I'm done anyway. I'll take the rest to go."

"Fair enough." He added shrugging.

Taking in his first bit of the blueberry doughnut which he so easily picked up with a single paw, his eyes lit up like a kit and his tail swished excitedly at his taste buds being enflamed. She couldn't help but let out a giggle at this kind of reaction. I mean sure, he liked Blueberries but this? This was ridiculous. Chomping at the bit to finish his first doughnut, he finished it with a hard gulp and gave a wave shouting "Compliments to the chef!" Marlene hearing this simply smiled and gave back a wave of thanks for his comment. While he was attending to his next doughnut, the French roasted Crème de Claire with melt in your mouth icing, Judy watched him with sincere forwardness finishing her glass of milk. She noted that Nick has never really mentioned his father before and that this was only the second time she had heard of his mother; he had never one to be so open to others about his past life, so does this mean that...? Maybe he was sincere in being friends with her once again? Even after what they went through?

Nick noticed his furry friend in deep thought and broke her silence in the middle of chewing on his food.

"What's up fluff?" he asked with crumbs practically coming out of his mouth.

"Nick, don't speak with your mouth full~" she ordered.

"And I was just thinking… it's nice that we can be friends again, even after all that we went through."

He swallowed his bite fully before responding.

"Well yea, why wouldn't we be?"

At this point all other guests had either paid out or left if they didn't order anything, so at this point it was just Nick, Judy and Marlene in the diner. Marlene was doing her own thing and taking care of the diner cleaning it up; not paying attention to their conversation.

Judy shook her head remarking it's nothing. "It's just that, I really appreciate you being so open to me. I mean, if we're gonna friends we need to know about each other right? On our own time of discretion of course ~"

"Naturally~ so why the deep thoughts about it?"

Wow. Did he see right through her when she was thinking of all that moments before? Did he read her like a book?

"It's nothing, really Nick. I'm just… glad that you're honest with me that's all."

"Hey no worries, I gotchya."

He wrapped up the last of his doughnut and sucked his paw pads clean of any remainder crème left behind from the delectable treat.

"Now if you're not gonna eat, I daresay time it's time to go. You've got a big day after all reporting back in."

She panicked. Looking at her phone it read 12:21. Sweet cheese and crackers! She was really wasting the day away so easily.

"Ooohhh you're wasting my time intentionally!" She grumbled underneath her breath.

"Madam, now why on earth would you think I was doing that?" He scoffed, clearly joking. She said nothing but released a growl in frustration.

"Fine, fine; pay for the meal and I can quickly get you back to the ZPD."

"No way! I'm not going in there without my uniform at least on to make myself presentable! And furthermore,"

"Time's a ticking' Carrots."

She took a moment to register what he was doing.

"Oh shush you!" she finalized.

Asking for a box and a bag to go for her half-finished doughnut, Judy got herself collected and payed the bill to Marlene. Thanking her for the delicious meal on account of both of their decisions, her and Nick walked outside the diner now taking consideration that the city was full of life for the day.

"Ooohhh. There's no way we can take a cab now."

"Then we'll use the subway stations. Come on!"

"Nick, Nick what are you?"

She was cut off as he quickly shuffled and hoisted her up in his arms while she gripped her crutches and the take out bag. And off he went! He took off like a bat out of hell zipping past all the shuffling mammals roaming the streets.

"Nick! Nick you crazy lunatic! Be careful!" She screamed gripping the base of his neck to hold on for dear life with her eyes flinched.

"Only one way to go fast Cotton-tail. Wouldn't you do the same?" He smeared dodging every mammal to and fro like the weasel she had caught before.

She only looked for a moment to look stern in his eyes with fume on the rise. "Not without caution I wouldn't you nincompoop!"

"Easy with the slang missy~"

She flinched her eyes again and went tighter on her grip. "Grrr! Just shut up and pay attention to where you're going!"

It was only a for a brief few minutes of clever dodging and fast-pace quick witting that Nick with his speed, almost as equal to a rabbit, almost; arrived to the mini sub entrance of Prairie Rd. Down the steps he quickly descended with her bouncing rapidly in his grip like a dashboard bouncing head. With a thud he landed on the floor, a quick shake of her head to regain some sense in her, he ran to the entrance of the train and entered in nearly before the doors were about to close. Once inside the car he was puffing and laughing half- hardheartedly; placing her on the seat next to him, he would only look to find a blowing slap delivered to his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked massaging his sore cheek.

"That's for daring to do an assault before even asking me first you dumb fox!"

"Sheesh lady. A thank you would suffice since I am getting you to your destination quickly."

"Not without being reckless! Come on Nick!"

"Oh, like you haven't?"

She frowned and pointed a finger sternly at him. "Don't. Remind. Me."

He chuckled. "Dumb bunny."

She casted a brief perplexed glance with her little nose twitching. Feeling defeated and ears drooping instantly, she sat back in the seat and crossed her arms puffing in annoyance.

"Come on Carrots… you know you love things like this~"

No response. She only looked forward and slouched while he raised a brow in victory.

"What do you have to say? I mean without me you probably would've taken an extra ten to fifteen minutes or so on foot to get to the entrance and another five or so down the steps… then oh gosh… /another/ train to wait for because you're at /Flash's/ speed!" He humored further emphasis on that last part of the sentence.

No response.

"Come on Carrots. Don't give me the cold shoulder for something like that~" He remarked.

With a huff, she closed her eyes for a moment and then that frown transitioned into a small smile. She couldn't deny that one. Looking up at him she relented.

"Sly fox."

"There it is! There's the young Officer Fluff I know!" He remarked gesturing his paws to point at her. She smiled at his compliment. Relaxing her shoulders, she uncrossed her arms to sit nicely on the seat.

"Yea, thanks Nick."

"Pardon?"

"Thank you, Nick. For getting me here so quickly. But next time tell me what you're gonna do before you do it, okay?" She asked giving a small fist bump to his arm.

He snorted. "Okay Carrots."

Deciding to take the easiest routes possible, the few stops changing from track to track engulfed them in an extra half an hour an half trip. Upon entering the entrance of the station, Nick helped Judy get up the steps and out of the station. Fortunately this station of Hillstreet they arrived at wasn't too far from her address at 63 Sycamore Street and it was a quick run to the apartment and up the stairs for Ms. Judy to change. Giving her proper privacy, Nick waited outside in the hallway for a few moments before she reappeared ready to go in uniform. Running back down with crutches in hand out the door, they would need to make speedy time to get to the ZPD.

With great haste, they hurried back and arrived at the Central Station at 3:00pm sharp, a couple more hours than Bogo would have wanted Hopps to arrive at. Nick practically out of breath and panting, waved Hopps to hurry along; he'll catch up in a minute. Judy, who was eager to clop in her condition but not leave Nick behind, paused for a moment just to make sure. Thanking him with a grateful nod, she hurried along up the steps. That little bunny was bound and determined to get there early and make a good impression on Chief Bogo. It would mean everything for her to see that he was impressed with all the work she did. Meanwhile, a ready-to-drop fox noticed that a certain orange immobile object laid there on the ground after regaining his breath. "Carrots you silly fluff," he thought to himself picking up the recorder pen. Now he was going to have to go in there and face the ZPD to return it to her.

Adrenaline pushing her forward, she approached inside the lobby of the ZPD carefully entering from the rotating doors. Now for a moment, it all of a sudden hit her to take a moment, rest and catch her breath. Boy would she enjoy the freedom when it was all over of her leg being healed. Panting heavily, she took a few minutes to regain her strength and limp over to the front desk to check in. A spunky kitty was sitting at the desk not even aware she was there getting his items reset back up in position.

"Hello!" she chirped out to him, a little too loudly in her voice.

"Huh?" he looked around and looked down. "Oh! Officer Hopps! Back so soon?"

"Yea… I couldn't stand being away. We'll umm… actually…"

"Oh! That reminds me, how's your leg?"

"It's okay Clawhauser. I really should be better sooner than what the doctors think." Realizing she need to not get off track, she motioned her paws no. "I'm actually here a little early before I meet up with the Chief. Would it be all right if I started inputting data for my paperwork?"

"Sorry Hopps, can't do that."

"Why not Clawhauser?"

"Because dear, you don't have your badge. And without your badge, you can't work. Yet."

Her ears dropped. "Oh… I see. Well I guess I'll just need to talk to the chief then. Would you mind?"

"Oh he's in a meeting right now, but if you would take a seat, I'll certainly let him know."

She snuffed. Fine, have it their way. A friendly little conversation wouldn't hurt to charm them.

"So Clawhauser?"

"Hmm?"

"I see that they moved back you to the front?"

"Mhm, that's right! After everyone heard about how you solved the case, all the predator alliances were erased from the system and we were able to retain our original positions! I'm so happy to be back here!" He giggled very happily at this with his tail curling.

"Sooo… in light of that subject that's what I wanted to discuss to the chief for. I mean after all, it's only right that I'm able to see him a little early since I was able to fix my mistakes, and bring some right back to you guys right?"

"Sorry Hopps. You know how much Bogo is better than anyone when it comes to him being interrupted. He won't tolerate it."

Oh, strike. Looks like Nick's hustling won't work here. Or maybe she needs to perfect it.

"Fine, no worries. I'm sure he'll understand that I'm here early to make amends to my mistakes. But I am happy to see you back, really, Clawhauser." She trilled as she started to walk off towards the seats. This left a very confused Clawhauser to watch her as she went along. After a moment, he fumbled and reached for the communicator.

"Uh… sorry… Chief Bogo?"

"What is it Clawhauser?"

Bingo. Maybe she had some tactics after all; her ears perked up at the relieving sound of that gruff voice on the other end and turned around.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conference call sir, but it's Hopps. She's back earlier than you asked her to be and…"

A moments silence and then a gruff sigh was on the other end.

"Very well. Tell her that as soon as I am done, I'll come fetch her myself."

"Yes sir." He finished letting go of the button. "Well you heard him. You may take a seat until then."

Smiling in response, she in her mind fist pumped the air in victory. Maybe she could learn something from her fox companion after all, which by the way where was he? Judy went ahead and went across the room where some wandering eyes followed her, some that gave her a congrats and a salute for the hard work, and some that were pleasantly happy to see her again. Taking a seat she relaxed but still eager to see her boss. Time and time passed and minutes dragged into quarter sections and then hours; soon enough animals started clocking out for the day. It wasn't until the clock reached by 4:30 that Chief Bogo was able to speak to her. Judy had just about fallen asleep in her chair when she got stirred hearing the loud thumps coming down the large staircase. Twitching her right ear towards the thuds she sat up from slouching and turned to face him coming down the final steps to walk over to her; his stiff body suggested he had been through a long day and much rather wanted to go home for the night.

"All right Hopps, let's get this over with. I'm not going to struggle you with having to go up the steps, so come on up." He gestured to her inviting her onto his hoof. Taking the hint, she carefully stood up on the oversized chair and climbed onto his hoof; He went ahead and grabbed her crutches to starting ascending up the stairs to his office.

"Clawhauser?"

"Yes sir?"

"Go ahead and wrap up your shift, I'll clean up here and assign someone else to the night clerk. You earned it tonight."

"Oh, thank you sir. Goodnight Chief."

"Goodnight."

That was the moment that fox was waiting for, knowing that through the windows, he could see Hopps being taken up by Chief Bogo. Now he could go in and introduce himself to Ben. In the meanwhile, Bogo silently took Judy up the long flights of steps; no word was said between them other than awkward silence. Finally after a few minutes he reached his office door with the gold lettering Chief Bogo on the frosted window and opened it up to reveal a somewhat un-tidy space. Placing her gently on one of the chairs, he closed the door behind him and went over to his desk to gather his paperwork.

"I do apologize for this Hopps; I've been through a long day of conference calls and follow ups on the Night Howler Case."

Judy said nothing in response.

"And it is interesting; a lot of them wanted to speak to you. So I suppose that is why we're here. We need to talk."


	4. Recognition

_**"Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us."**_

The cape buffalo was as stiff as he was gruff when he annunciated that last sentence which made Judy aware she was either in for a really good result for her job, or she was in for a world of a hurt. She said nothing but listened on with arms crossed gently on her lap and crutches leaning against the cushion of the chair. This large mammal could easily stomp on her, so the fact that he brought her up personally to his office on his hoof was a good sign he wasn't in a foul mood; a rather pleasant one hopefully. Propping his glasses on his snout, he reached for his file cabinet behind his desk searching for a folder. Shifting his hoof around in the many organized documents, he found one and plopped it on his desk.

"Here we are, the application for one Ms. Judith Laverne Hopps."

"Uh-oh…" she thought to herself, shifting her eyes up and down between the folder and the chief. Was this going to result in good or bad?

"At ease, Hopps."

"…"

"Take a look at your folder." He commanded, gesturing his hoof.

Staring straight at the folder, she hesitated at first, but accepted the request. Using the back of the chair to gain her balance and transition upwards, she hopped over to the edge of the chair and cautiously opened up the manila folder. Her application with her recent snapshot image was as fresh as the day she filed it out along with the application to the ZPD academy before awaiting the acceptance letter months later. The application itself had no large stamp mark with red coloring of "Terminated" or "Suspended" on it, so that was good news. She had one more hesitation before looking up straight into the chief's eyes.

"As you can see, your application is left untouched. I'm not going to suspend you. Yet."

Her ears perked. Taking a gasp, she listened. Could this mean?

"Oh by the way, you left your badge when you decided to go on your little vacation." He reminded her as he fished his pockets. Taking out her tiny badge, Bogo plopped it on the desk in front of her. She looked down at it and picked it up very precariously placing it in her own paws. She continued to look at it as he spoke sitting back down in the chair.

"See to it that you don't misplace it next time Hopps. Congratulations, you're hereby back on the force."

"Thank you sir." She mumbled quietly still looking at her badge in disbelief.

He noticed her glances raising a brow and continued on.

"What did the doctors say about your leg Hopps?"

"Oh!" The question caught her off guard. "They mentioned three weeks at best."

He snorted and continued to have a brow raised. "Three weeks? What a shame." Placing his glasses down on the desk he moved on. "And here I thought I was going to have you immediately back in work."

"But Sir I,"

"No, no. It's all right. Doctor's orders; can't be helped."

She let out a little puff in frustration. She was dependable even after a week she was sure of it.

"This brings me to my next topic. The Night Howler case."

She gulped. This could very well end her career no matter how good of a job she did. She was sure there was going to be butterflies in her stomach on the rise.

"I have to commend you for your actions. You did solve a case we ourselves could not unfold."

She couldn't believe her large ears. Tilting one of them to the side, she cocked as if to question she was hearing him right. Was he… praising her?

"I will have to admit I was wrong." He sighed letting out the beginning of a personal confession. "I had my doubts about you Hopps. You did an excellent job through and through with all the details to solve this from the very beginning. I… misjudged your intelligence, your determination and quite frankly, I was indeed biased."

She said nothing but let him continue on having a look of admiration.

"It was wrong of me, no, of all of us at the ZPD, to discourage you so quickly and label you as such just because you are a teeny weeny rabbit officer. You are, indeed, a valuable asset to us Officer Hopps."

She nodded a single nod. "Thank you for your kind words Chief."

"However, that still does not disclose the fact that you were reckless in your advancements. And as such, legally it would fire you instantly."

Judy went bug eyed. Somehow she knew she wasn't going to like this next part.

"Breaking into an official government at night, no, two, past office hours is itself juvenile and is seriously frowned upon. As well as destroying business property and evidently destroying evidence that we could have used later, coordinating with a con-man for details on the case, privacy affairs such as disclosing the case to others that are not official ZPD,"

She sat there in shock. Just how did he know of all this so quickly?

"That last part I had the heart to not mention to the propaganda. I could have, but I didn't. There is a reputation we have to keep. And above all, time and time again disobeying my orders to be civil and not get you or other innocent lives in danger,"

She gulped. How!? How did he know this?

"Hopps, the very fate has a dire heavy burden on your shoulders. I could have you arrested myself and put all of these in front of the news and your very life could be ruined. But…"

Judy sat there in what felt like an eternity of glaring eyes looking upon her tiny frame.

He sighed before continuing. "I know that above all, your… unique partnership with this fox allowed you to further on, and being that the city now recognizes you as a hero, it would be wrong to fire you. So, I think a couple months of parking duty will be more than enough of a punishment I COULD bestow onto you."

She winced. In the end, she knew it was the right call. With a sigh and a defeated smile, she nodded.

"Don't make me regret this decision. I trust you will take better care of yourself and not disobey my orders again so willingly."

She nodded. "Thank you sir."

Mason simply snorted. Moving on, he grabbed his stack of papers and folders shifting them into place. "I suppose we need to discuss your reward."

"My reward sir?"

"Of course. I myself don't really think you've earned one, but, being that you are the unofficial face of the ZPD, an icon, really; the city and that silly Mammal Inclusion Initiative thing you have with the former Mayor will want to see you treated with respect and humility."

"But sir, I don't need,"

"Let me finish Hopps!" he cut her off with a slam to the desk. Shifting in his seat he continued on. "It's a trifle really. But you did earn it in your own ways of detective work. So thus I'm promoting you from recruit to status quote of Trooper effective immediately. You will see your raise in your salary be reflected as such next paycheck. As from the city, it's not much, but I would think of it as a bonus check. It'll get you through a next rent payment for the next few months or a small deposit for a better apartment rather than the complex you live in currently."

He pulled out an envelope that was almost as big as Hopps was, but small enough for her to grip it. Handing it to her she reached for it she stared at it for a moment before placing it down.

"I suppose that will conclude this discussion. You should be expected to be interviewed by the press following your personal reflections on the case. You may entertain them on that subject then."

"Wait… chief Bogo!" She needed to make sure Nick wasn't unforgotten.

"Yes what is it?

"Sir, if I would be so obliged, I heard the headlines this morning and,"

"You're concerned for that fox not getting in the headlines?"

"His name is Nick, sir."

Bogo raised a brow in retort. "Sorry sir, "she immediately apologized. "But with all due respect sir. He did help me with the case. And I thought, just maybe, he could be in the discussions with me, and maybe perhaps?"

"Absolutely out of the question!"

"Sir!"

His anger relaxed and showed a caring nature to the usual thoughtless mammal. "I understand your sympathy Hopps. But we cannot put ourselves in danger with a con-man, no less with a fox to the press. We have dignity to uphold Trooper, and you understand just as much as I do that someone, as brave as you are, cannot make any positive changes just because of minor actions."

She frowned. "Please sir, if you could just give him a chance to speak?"

"I understand what you're trying to do Hopps. But did you not hear my words earlier? You were thoughtlessly inciting your own actions with a very dangerous mammal. I cannot have your life and your dreams that you desire so much of being here to be right smacked in your face. I know I look and act tough Hopps, but I do care about my officers. Do you want to see your life thrown away when you have just earned it back?"

She couldn't believe this was happening. To have the fact that she could potentially have Nick as her partner, a promise she was going to make to him, was going to end up being dead and worthless. An empty promise; she had to stop that from happening. She understood his side of it too, but she made a promise to Nick that he could be so much more than a con-artist fox. Judy would regret that ultimatum if it meant to hurt him again.

"Please sir, what if… what if we cleverly not mention the details? Instead point out that it was his thorough thinking that allowed me to advance further? We wouldn't have to mention how he got his resources; just… that he is a very intelligent and clever creature. He thinks things through, has excellent sense of smell, we could make a cover story of recognizing the scent protruded on the savage-inflicted mammals! He also has excellent eyesight to catch any potential suspects… we could make this story work in his favor!"

He sighed and clipped his hoof to his forehead.

"What are you getting at Hopps?"

"Sir… I truly do believe he is a changed fox, sir. I can see it in him. After I came back and apologized to him for my poor choice of words at the conference, he listened to me and trusted me with my suggestions. Something was different about him the moment I apologized to him and expressed my fallacies. And in turn he also had some quick thinking of his own. Before you received that call from Bellwether about me being down, we were attempting to escape the museum with the evidence in that case that you apprehended from Bellwether. And if things got sticky, which it ended up doing, we had the gun switched with blueberries from my family's farm just in case. That quick thinking was his idea in creating the diversion to get us out of there. I had a hunch that Dawn was going end up shooting Nick in the long run, and went with my guts for him to go pretending to be savage on me. He didn't agree with it at first thinking it was too dangerous and risky, but I assured him everything would be fine. Even after he denied taking the case to you all and leaving me… he didn't want to leave me in Bellwether's hooves. He went along with my plan sir, together."

He kept listening indicating a promising "Go On" look.

"And before all of that, before we met Bellwether, he trusted me and listened to my quick whim suggestion to speed up the old car when we were trying to get the Night Howler evidence to the ZPD, even though we were fast approaching a moving train head on. He trusts me, Chief Bogo, and I trust him. I wouldn't want to see him so crushed and having his dreams shambled just because he's a fox. He cares about me, and I care about him. I… I believe he deserves more than just being a fox. From here on, I do believe he needs to have the burden of this fox label off his shoulders. I know it's not an easy task, but I seriously think it can be done, in time."

Mason let a small sympathetic snort, but there was still more she had to say. She placed a paw to her chest for this last bit.

"I believe, sir, that he has the potential of being a good lupine, to start his life over and make amends for all the wrongs of his past. I… I want him as my partner, sir.

He sat there in disbelief. Judy Hopps knew she was bold with what she had to say, but she needed to get it off her chest. This next moment of him sighing could either make it or break it with not just him, but her again once more. There was a moment that neither of them spoke and it made her a little nervous with what she committed. Out of the frying pan and…?"

"Very well Hopps."

She sighed in relief. Not into the fire. Yet. She listened on.

"I understand your position here. Normally we don't do willing requests of just someone blurting out that they want someone else to work alongside them rather than an assigned partner, but seeing that you worked so well together, it would be wrong to not allow you to continue. But, have you considered yourself this in your suggestion Officer Hopps?" He probed on. It was his turn now to reflect in the negotiation.

"Do you consider the fact how hard of an adjustment it will be for him? You know better than anyone else how hard it was for you yourself to pull through the ZPD Academy. And you ALSO know that it took you an immense amount of boldness to go against the stereotypes that would have otherwise diminished you in this case. It's going to be ten times worse for him than it was for yourself to adjust to the changes."

She listened on, he was right and he was also wrong at the same time.

"Other mammals aren't going to be so easy to make a quick adjustment as they did with you Hopps. On top of which, you do have it a little easier since you are as much prey as I am."

She grunted at that remark but let him continue.

"Don't give me that grunt Hopps. I'm not just being prefacing when I say this, it's going to be difficult for everyone to see him, a predator, work alongside in the force."

"But sir, you have wolves, bears, tigers, lions and polar bears. And a cheetah! A cheetah, Chief."

"Leave Clawhauser out of this. It was indeed a hard adjustment for all of them as well to get in. They've all had their fair share of guilt and grievances, but they proved to me time and time again through their trail runs that they have sheer strength that fits them for the job as well as the acknowledgment of being trusted."

She shook her head defiantly. How could he be saying this?

"I know them Hopps. And I know that you know your fah… err… Nick better than anyone else. But I don't know him. How do I know that this stranger from outside on the block is not going to go back stabbing in the force and against our own motto?"

That pierced her heart. She frowned as the very words echoed in her own mind when she made the promise of the acclimation and swearing the oath upon graduating the academy,

i _I, Judith Laverne Hopps, solemnly swear to uphold the truth and nothing but the truth. Through sickness and in health I will fight to bring justice to the city. Through right and wrong I will protect and serve its citizens. Through strength in arms, I will work with my fellow officers to bring a better tomorrow. And to the best of my abilities, I will apprehend the misjudged civically to court if the situation should arise._

 _On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character, or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the Great Law of the land, the community, and the agency I serve, so help me God./_ i

"You understand Hopps, that if he were to fail in any way, through testing or the squad if he even makes it that far, that it will be an even bigger burden on your shoulders. And if he were to fail, it would make me look unjust because I allowed you the permission to have him as your partner."

That statement brought her back into reality.

"Hopps, if he were to fail, would you be able to share the responsibilities of his actions as well as your own? And do you know for certain he would want that burden in becoming an officer?"

His questioning made her think long and hard about her boldness. It's not that she didn't consider the factor nor that he would want it period, but… there was something, something that was true when she was with him. His arms gave her strength and protection, his warmth allowed her to be happy, his soft emerald eyes to be filled with hope and love, and his slyness with his brilliant scheming meant she could get anything done when he was around. There was something about him that completely changed her life around, and she wondered herself just how much she had accomplished without him beforehand. Yes sir, things were going to be… no they are, different when that Nick Wilde was nearby. Maybe it was his cocky nature that preceded her to eventually laugh at everything. Maybe it was his friendliness that allowed her to finally have a long-term friend to count on past Gideon Grey. Or maybe perhaps, it was something more… something that told her everything was okay as long as he was around. Would she be lonely and depressed rabbit after getting back into the force and have that fox continue his life of scheming cartel, and then die an old worthless waste of a creature? No, she didn't want that to happen. With a stern face looking up from her lap, she looked at him, ready to take the chance.

"Yes sir. I will do everything in my power to keep me and him safe, and to protect and serve with someone I can trust by my side. I would be willing to accept the burdens I have to face if it should arise to the occasion."

For a moment, she could've sworn she saw a glint of star appear in his eyes. But it was soon diminished in his gray pupils when he thought for a long moment and sighed.

"Very well Hopps. You have my permission to allow him to apply to the force if he so desires. See to it that he makes sure he… cleans up his acts before he applies though."

Having a burst of internal victory, she felt a ginormous lump in her chest be elevated out of her as she sat there, proud and gleaming of what she had accomplished. It was a history in the making, for her to make the first step in making positive changes. Feeling the eternal sign of relief, she carefully shifted to adjust herself off the seat with envelope in hand.

"And Hopps?"

She turned to him just as she got down off the chair onto the cold floor.

He temporarily leaned over his desk to face in her view.

"Please do take of yourself. I want you to be one hundred percent by the time you are cleared to come back."

Judy smiled at him briefly. "Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" She saluted standing straight with arms resting on her crutches.

With a nod he sat back and Judy went to take her leave. Closing the office door, she paused a moment to find a pair of brown feet standing in front of her own. Looking up, she noticed a fox standing here with paws behind his back smiling very deviously.

"Nick! How did you?" she whispered

"Easy! I came in legally~ Your umm… receptionist let me in. Clawhauser; nice guy."

She glared at him jokingly. With tired eyes, she's ready to head home and starts to head down the long descending steps. Nick rolling his eyes follows behind. While she hops herself along down one by one with each step, he follows her invasively and grudgingly takes in the awkward silence. After a few minutes he starts up the conversation.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"So what did Chief Buffalo Butt have to say?"

"He said I'm back on the force. Even though he knew I had quit the force, he recognized that I worked as hard as anyone else to solve that case and dismissed the leave as a 'vacation'"

"Oh that's wonderful carrots! You sure showed him!"

"Yea I sure did, thanks to you with your help."

"Naturally~" he smiled with eyelids closed. That smile melted into a frown immediately. "So why is Officer Fluff not as excited as I thought she would be about this?"

"I just…" she mumbled stopping for a moment which caused him to worry as he paused.

"Nick… do you want to become an officer?" She mumbled continuing to look down.

He noticed the subliminal look in his fluffy friend and smiled, understanding the situation.

"Come here, Carrots."

Judy hesitant for a moment turned to face in his direction. She was still looking down and he decided to take a knee, kneeling down so the tip of his muzzle was just inches from embracing hers. She blinked looking nervous at the close contact acknowledging how dangerously close he was in her comfort zone.

"Now… is that the way Officer Toot-Toot is supposed to talk?" he joked.

No response. Her heart however, was thumping and increasing pace.

"Now is not a time to be discussing our future. We just got your job back remember? Let's just focus on getting you home so you can rest up and be back in action okay?"

Judy's breathing increasing, nodded in agreement. Nick making a single nod in agreement stood and gently scooped her up, this time with her accepting it and not flinching around.

"Come on fluff, heroes don't walk on bum legs."

She smiled nodding as he continued to walk the rest of the way down with her gripping on her crutches and envelope in hands. After a few minutes however, he started to notice her breathing was fluctuating. Pausing for a moment, he could sense something was off.

"Hey Carrots, are you… okay?"

No response. Just continued fluctuating… something definitely wasn't right. Studying her for a moment, his eyes veered over to her injured leg. He did notice something was off about it back awhile there but disregarded it until now. Now it might be a voice of a concern. Using his muzzle, he leaned towards the leg smelling it. Ears shooting up and eyes bolting, he now definitely knew something was out of place.

"Okay… let's go see if there's still a doctor around at the clinic."

Quickening his pace on the last of the steps, he carried her over to the medical clinic where they sought her tools before. Fortunately, there was a nurse inside on the late shift inside.

"Please, can you help her? She needs reapplying to her bandages and maybe some clean up."

The zebra on the job nodded.

"Of course, bring her to me, quickly."

Nick hurried Judy over to the bed and laying her down left the room to give them personal space.

"Just leave her to me; she'll be taken of quickly." She spoke to him briefly as he waited outside. What was an agonizing ten minute wait, Nick was indeed shuffling in impatience concerning for his fuzzy friend's safety. Did he get her there quick enough? Hoping and praying she didn't bleed out too much in her bandages, he could only imagine how she was feeling right now. The door reopened and the zebra nurse came out to great him.

"Surgery went well. Seems Officer Hopps reopened the injury somehow and it started bleeding out underneath the bandages."

"Carrots you dumb bunny. Exactly what they told you not to do." He thought to himself.

"Fortunately she didn't bleed out too much thanks to your swiftness. She's stitched, re-cleaned and recuperating now. If you wish you can go speak to her."

Gesturing a nod in thanks, Nick went ahead in the room with the zebra following to clean up. Judy was sitting on the edge of the bed sipping a glass of water and her wound now taken care of was exposed with her slim fit pants rolled up and ankle brace off sitting next to her. Judy noticing him coming in shied a smile.

"Hey Slick."

He sighed shaking his head. "What did they tell you Carrots? The very thing not to do and you did it anyway; you didn't take care of yourself."

"Yea yea. So I got a got a little excited coming in." She bemused herself swirling her cold glass.

"So what did the good doc say?" He asked approaching her with paws on hips.

She sighed taking a sip of her drink. "She said I shouldn't come back into work until my full heath is recovered,"

"Which we already knew, but continue." He interrupted which received a longing glare from Judy.

"I… I opened up the wound when I ran in to start the paperwork. That's why for a while there I wasn't breathing right. I'm not supposed to be in my uniform, or any tight clothes for that matter, until my cut completely heals."

He frowned. She sounded so defeated! Did she really enjoy this job that much?

"Hey, look at the bright side! At least you get to hang with me right?"

She giggled. "Yea, sure Slick. She also advised to stay off my feet and using that stupid wheelchair instead of the crutches. You know, to avoid temptation of running."

This perked his ears up. Bringing a lot of ideas to mind could come of this suggestion as he grinned. Judy noting his expression twitched her right ear and asked his name. Bringing himself back into reality, he shook his head. "It's nothing Carrots. I was just thinking that the doctors know best. And besides, "

He shrugged as he continued on. "It's uhh… not every day someone's going to see a fox chauffeuring a bum-legged rabbit around."

That suggestion made Judy bolt up. "Nick!" she yipped.

Nick gestured his paws in apology. "Hey, hey! Easy. I was just thinking it might look good on me if they don't see a predator stalking on prey. You know…" he continued on rubbing the arch of his neck. "That it might look good for a potential job?"

Judy understood his suggestion, and slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"I see what you're trying to do Nick. You think this'll work?"

"Guaranteed. Besides, if we're going to be potential future partners we need to get to know each other right?"

"Nicholas!"

"Okay okay. Guilty as charged Carrots, I'll stop. Now, let's get you home cotton-tail. Are you given permission to be discharged?"

Judy nodded. Finishing the last of her water, Nick very carefully picked her up from the bedside with her gipping her crutches, envelope and ankle brace loosely in her lap. Cradling her in his arms, he smiled. "Well… seeing that we'll get to know each other, it'll prove to everyone a little good wouldn't do anyone any harm."

Judy immediately glared at that.

"Er… figuratively."

"Just… take me home, Nick." She commanded with a yawn.

"Roger that boss."

Taking one step forward, Nick carried the partly-decommissioned bunny out of the precinct and out into the twilight hour sky. The city still somewhat alive gleamed in golden arrays, and the artificial fountain in the middle of the gathering hole was sparkling with colors reflecting sparkles in Judy's eyes. It wouldn't be long before the rambunctious bunny herself decided she was tired however, and Nick knew not a whole lot of options were going to be open at this time of night. Carrying her, he only took peripheral side glances to notice other commuters gazing at their direction very puzzlingly. Pulling his best poker face, he pretended to gleam in victory as he continued on across the plateau.

"So… got any dinner plans Carrots?"

"Mhm… I have… Bug… Burga… on my… phone." She answered in-between fatigued breaths.

"You know what? I got this."

Finding the next closest seat, he placed her down so she could rest against the back of the bench and pulled out his phone to call for the local Bug-Burga in town. Deciding to get a burger, two colas and a… umm… whatever suited best for Carrots… yes, a salad, by the cashier's suggestion, he placed the order to be delivered to Judy's apartment. Clicking the call, he decided it would be best to call in a cab to take them there, again. With cab arriving at the du point, Nick payed the driver ahead of time so it'd be an easier process to exit upon arriving at the complex. At the complex itself, a very unamused Armadillo was eye balling the fox and Nick promptly joking with Judy that this wouldn't become a habit, it would be just until she had her leg healed. During this entire course she was of course asleep; sly drifter.

Once inside Judy's apartment, it didn't take long for the driver to bring the order to the destination since he had been there previously. Thanking the delivery man again for the food and paying the tip graciously, Nick fetched the take-out food over to the conked out bunny asleep underneath her covers. Smiling at the sight, he placed the food down on the floor next to him and massaged her leg to awaken the fluffy companion. Stirring, she flushed her eyes and rubbed them waking up.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty~"

With a bolt, she twisted to see a fox staring straight at her sights.

"How long was I?"

"Long enough. Here; I covered the food and the cab ride home."

Nick handed her salad and cola to her before sitting on the bed picking up his own. He was about to take his first bite of the burger when she interrupted.

"Nick… are you sure? I wish you had told me. I could have split the cost of the cab at least."

"Don't worry about it Carrots. I owed you from this morning, now we're even."

She thought about it harder than she should have for a minute. Has it really only been twelve hours? So much has happened since then, and to think it all happened with… she trailed off seeing him eat that grotesque sight of a food. Wrinkling at it she went ahead to chomp in at her own food. A little too simple for her taste was the salad, but it was the thought that counted for him to go out and order food for her so that she could eat. Nick not even noticing her prying eyes was happily enjoying munching on his crunchy burger decorated with lettuce, a little pimento cheese, ketchup and the cola made it all worthwhile to wash it down.

"I don't even know how you can stand to eat that… that thing."

"Oh it's easy to do. Bugs are actually a very good source of protein you know~" he commented while having a mouthful of crickets crunching around in his canines.

"Yea well… it's still disgusting."

"Says the herbivore who can eat things like radishes."

"Oh hush! They're very rich in fiber and good for your fur!"

"Yea, whatever. If you can comment about me eating bugs, then I have fair play about those stinky things."

"They're not stinky! They're just… earthy. It's not harmful in anyway~"

He shrugged clearly not amused. "Whatever~"

"Fine. I'll prove to you, you are wrong. If I can make you eat radishes the next time we go visit my parents farm, then you can make me eat one of those nasty burgers."

"Come again?" He blinked unsure of what he just heard.

"I'll prove to you radishes are just as important in hygiene, nutrients and digestion as they are good looking for produce. If I can do that, I will eat one of those nasty insect filled things."

"Carrots… you know I'll never eat those things."

"Well I guess I win then." She leaned with eyelids alluring in victory as she declared that hustle.

"Is that a challenge?" he purred with an arched brow.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Depends on how you look at it Slick~" she chirped innocently sipping her soda.

"Carrots you got yourself a deal!"

"Good. Because I have it all on here."

"Oh no." he thought to himself with eyes bolting. He knew he was slicked again! Judy pulled out her carrot pen and replayed the recording from her announcing of the challenge until his acceptance.

"How did you? I thought I had…" he fretted fishing his pockets.

"A hustler never reveals his secrets, Nick. I knew you were going to have it all along so I purposely dropped it back at the station only to have you come running back to me."

"You sly bunny."

"I learned from the best." She shrugged in aloofness.

He shook his head admiringly. How she managed to learn his twenty years of practice in a short amount of time he'll never know. Feeling defeated, he continued to wrap up his burger while she diminished her salad not too long after that conquest.

"And Nick?"

"Hmm?"

Without warning she gave him a glomp worth of a hug and pressed her muzzle into his chest just like back at the bridge. After a moment's pause she let go.

"That's for sticking by me."

He blinked.

"For… for sticking with me and giving me a second chance despite me hurting you. I know I messed up, and I know you accepted my apology, but it means a lot that you would chose to continue to fight with me to wrap up the case. Without it I'm not sure if I would've ever gotten my job back."

She twiddled the plastic straw around in her soda before continuing. "You saved my job, and ultimately, saved me because, now, I may have respect from Chief Bogo and the others. So thank you, Nick."

He grew a very sympathetic smile. "You're welcome, Carrots."

There was a pause before he continued on.

"You know… you saved me too Carrots."

"I did?"

"Yea. It's silly really… when I saw you on that dock for the sky tram against Chief Bogo, I knew you were working your damn hardest to achieve your dream. That's something I didn't do; take it from experience with me. You are my past self, Judy Hopps; something that I should have changed a long ago when I still had the chances to do so. I shied away and gave up. You didn't. No matter what was being thrown at you, you still kept on fighting. Heck, you even endured a full day of being meter maid for crying out loud!"

He chuckled briefly before continuing on.

"Carrots, when I saw you on that dock, despite all the hard work that you poured yourself into, you were still being tossed away like trash so easily."

He looked at his dark brown left paw while continuing. "I am a fox, and as such I grew up a life of prejudice and labeling, and I learned to accept it. It's just how it is. But you? No. You continued to fight that discrimination. And believe me; it did hurt when you made the irrational mistake of speaking your mind. But I should have expected it being a predator."

He smiled shyly and looked at her. "But you know what? When I got the call from Finnick that you were coming back to find me, I was equally as shocked. When I thought I had lost it all again, having that trust broken, you brought it back again Carrots. You saved me by putting faith and trust back in me again. I thought, this is absolutely ridiculous but you know what? That's why I stuck around. At the beginning I thought you were an honest to god waste of time and that the whole thing was a sham to you. You know what I saw in you?"

She shook her head waiting for an answer.

"I saw someone who never gave up. I only dragged you down Carrots and I didn't take you seriously at first, but when I saw you confronting with Bogo, I couldn't stand to see you fail. Something that I'm heavily burdened with simply because of who I am. I saw in you, someone who was trying to prove to the world that she was more than just a token bunny. You, Hopps, saved me as much as I saved you. And that's a fact. You were able to get the fluffy exterior off your shoulders and me? Well, I may have taken my first step in my new life as a fox. And I mean that, Carrots."

"Nick…"

"You asked me if I was serious about being a cop and here's my answer: Yes, yes I am."

"Are you?"

"I'm positive Carrots. I kinda figured, what choice do I really have? Do I live the life of a con-man for the rest of my life and put the Wilde name to shame? Nawh. At least with being a cop, it gets me off the streets and into a warm bed at night with /some/ food to live off of. I'm done with being a joker, a trickster, a thief; and if it means I can prove to you I can do it because you believe in me, then by golly should I take the chance to do so."

She continued to listen without any responses.

"You gave me the offer of being your partner. A cop? Yes, I want to be a cop. I'm ready to take the chance and try it out."

She twitched her nose involuntarily and blinked a couple of times before continuing on.

"Are you sure Nick? I mean… I do want you to be my partner in crime and all, and it would be awesome if you were. We could do so much together on cases! A real Ace team! But… I don't want to force you if you don't want it. Just because it's my dream doesn't mean that…"

"I assure you, Carrots, there's nothing more that I want to be by your side. I'm ready to make the world a difference. I want to be your partner-in-crime Hopps."

"It wouldn't be an easy job. You could seriously get hurt."

"I know. But I'm willing to accept that if it means I can protect the best officer around."

"And the Academy, I know from experience it's not easy to pass…"

"I'm aware. But with my teacher and encourager, I'm sure to pass, right?"

"Oh Nick…" her eyes were getting a little misty and he knew he would be embracing another heart-warming hug which she did after a flick of a couple of tears from her amethyst eyes.

"You know you'll have my old drill sergeant right? She doesn't exactly beat around the bush." Judy mumbled underneath her breath after a few moments of the hug.

"If it's for you, I'm prepared to take on anything that may come to me and my medium-sized body."

She pulled away to start and clean up the finished take out entrees.

"You're going to regret those words Nick."

"Probably."

"But it will be worth it." he thought to himself as he got up to help his future partner-in-law.


	5. A New Connection

_**Hurts can hurt more than actions. Knowing how to project them is half the battle.**_

Nick was quick to help his furry friend tie up the entrée mess, which she claimed she could do on her own, but the stubborn fox simply refused to let that happen. After the mess was cleaned up, Nick went to let himself out so Judy could change into her pajamas. After a few moments and a double check to make sure she was fully dressed, he re-entered the apartment to find her lying comfortably on the bed with crutches next to the side. Smiling, he was about to close the door again when she interrupted.

"Nick! Wait!"

Nick jolted the door back open and reappearing in her view. "Yes Carrots?"

"I never got around to thanking you, for carrying me back to my apartment from the station."

"It wasn't a big deal Carrots. I don't mind."

"And I'm sorry you had to pay for the taxi cab, again. Next time I'll pay for it."

He shrugs. "Don't worry about it. It's cool"

There was a moment's pause before he broke the silence.

"Well, good night Carrots."

"Wait, wait!"

"What?"

"Do you… have to travel far to get back to where you live?"

He sometimes sleeps under the bridge by the abandoned Wilde Times Building, or takes a crash in Finnick's Van. But out of the gracious of his heart does a scraggy old grizzly by the name of Mr. Wutternorth allow him sometimes… to sleep in the extra room alongside the bathroom of his apartment. Musty, with a tang freshness of metal from the pipes hanging above with water dripping down completed the scene in contrast to the dull gray walls and stone floor. However, he made comfort in that pile of books inside the drawer of the dresser alongside the far left wall as a bed. Of course Nick wasn't going to tell Judy that he was a homeless fox and that he roamed wherever, but he made a shifty lie to cover it.

"Nah. I don't have to travel far. Besides, you know that we foxes are most active at night anyways." Yes, that'll do the trick.

"Still… I just don't want to see you getting hurt, that's all."

"I'll be fine. I'm a grown up fox remember? Any situation I get myself into, I'll just slick right out of it."

"Nick…"

"Carrots, I've done it many times before I met you. I've done it once, I can do it again."

"But…"

"And besides, where would I sleep? This place isn't exactly the square footage required for even two full blood mammals my size."

That was true. She could fit perfectly fine in the apartment alone, but adding in a small couch would already put close quarters to that already tight-fitting apartment, not accounting for /maybe/ more than five bunnies plus herself comfortably.

"I just think that if you're going to take care of me for the next week or two, you shouldn't be far. And I have some sheets and extra pillows underneath my bed. I could take those if you want to, that way you can,"

"Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"First, I wouldn't be comfy on that floor. Second, I'm not going to let my gimpy bunny take the hardwood floor over the comfy bed. And third, there's no logic to this working out where we could comfortably sleep and be at ease in the morning. What if one of us snores and wakes the other up? You of all mammals should know you bunnies are the morning type, and if you don't get the good night's rest the night before, you'll be a feisty bunny in the morning, and that will make for a very grouchy fox." He snickered as he teased the last part. "And do you want to see a very grouchy fox?"

She slouched and sighed looking down. "No."

He noticed the small tug and grunted.

"Don't do that."

She looked up at him confused. "Don't do what?"

"You're trying to play the self-pity card so I can feel bad for you. Not gonna happen."

"I'm not trying anything Nick! I'm just concerned about my best friend strolling around the strange neighborhoods at night. Is that such a hard thing to ask?"

"I can take care of myself Carrots."

"Like I can't?"

He gaped and stood stunned before she continued on.

"You said you wanted to help take care of me yet you reject my offering of a free stay at my apartment for the night? You said you wanted to make yourself look better to the world by taking care of me, and yet you're making me look like a complete fool for even considering that opportunity for you to be off the streets for one night? At least?"

Nick noticed her gripping her comforter as she continued on practically wincing.

"I care about you Nicholas Wilde, and I don't want to see you get hurt. You're a close friend to me, and if something happened to you because you were out on the streets alone, late at night tonight, I-I couldn't forgive myself. I couldn't,"

"Hey, hey, hey! Nothing's going to happen~" He assured her before coming back over to the edge of her bed and bracing her into a hug, falling to his knees to reach her at his level. Judy, so shocked at what just happened had her bolted ears shoot straight down into a droop.

"I'm sorry Carrots. I didn't mean to get you all upset."

She braced the hug fully and gripped his soothing embrace.

"You're right. I shouldn't be on the streets tonight. I'll take the floor for your sake, okay?"

Judy was still breathing heavy but calmed down after a minute or two. Releasing each other, he smiled warmly at her before she returned the shy smile.

"Thank you, Nick."

"Sure thing. You said you had some extra sheets and a pillow?" He queered reaching for the drawers underneath.

She nodded. Directing on where he should reach, he had no problem scavenging the organized drawers to pull out an extra fluffy pillow and a few sheets, all decorated with different patterns and colors. Using one of the sheets as a base, he took the only spot that was bare to the left side of the door and laid it down like a mat. Then using the second sheet folded it halfway on itself to make it more comfortable. Surprisingly large sheet for a small size like her; they were large enough to cover the size of a twin bed for a wolf's body. Then plopping the pillow down, he laid the third blanket over top of everything else like a fondant covering a cake and flipping it over on itself like a moon pie.

"Something you had to learn to be a ranger scout?"

"Heh-heh. Kinda. If there's one thing that dream told me, it told me that you always had to make do with whatever supplies you had on paw. So it definitely made sleeping quarters easy for me to accomplish."

She giggled at his tiny bit of expertise in survival. Knowing that of the fox only proved to her more that he could really accomplish the goals and dreams that he set his mind to if he would just set his mind to it just as much as she did. This in turn made her feel more awarded with choosing him to be a future officer of Zootopia which would look good on both of their sakes.

"You sure that's going to be enough coverage for you?"

"Don't worry about it Carrots, I'll manage. The important thing is that you're comfortable and well rested. Now, let's get you to bed missy."

He was about to approach her but she stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Nick, please. I can manage."

"Look, I know you said you can take care of yourself, but I just wanted to make sure so…"

"Oh shush you!"

He chuckled as she shifted atop of her bed to get herself situated underneath her covers. Once he knew that she was tucked in and ready for the night, he went on over and twisted the desk lamp off and let the moonlight be the only source to guide Nick to his makeshift bed. Locking up the apartment for the night, he settled himself in the thin sheet cover and guided his night-adapted eyes over to his lying compadre in the bed.

"Good night Nick."

"Night Carrots."

Nick waited a bit just to make sure that rousing bunny finally fell asleep with closed eyes before he went to shut his own. Judy was only pretending to fall asleep; opening her eyes now finally adjusted to the dim setting, she glanced back at him and noticed he was curled up with his head towards the right wall and tip of brown just ever so poking out underneath the sheet. She imagined he probably has done that since he was a kit since foxes, like their brother-in-arms wolves and coyotes naturally curl their tail to protect their muzzles at night from the weather and anything intrusive. It was kind of cute seeing him like that like a little child snuggling with their favorite toy, and she grinned knowing that as long as he was around, she would feel safe in his protection. Letting the dreariness slowly creep into her system, she felt her amethyst eyes slowly dissipate as her lids melted to cover them up and take her away into dreams for the night.

Judy periodically woke up during the course of the night; her over-sensitive ears hearing every ounce of breath that inhaled a loud screeching snore accompanying with it. Maybe inviting him in to stay wasn't such a good idea. The poor thing needed her full night's sleep if she wanted to be a peppy bunny early in the morning. It was however too late to regret that decision, so deciding she'd find a way to silence the noise for good, she knew she didn't want to wake her furry friend. Making do with fishing for any thick sweaters she has, she decided she will use them to cover over her tiny head and adjusted accordingly with sleeping underneath her pillow. Doing the initial snuggle inside her bed, she adjusted to block away any openings of noise. That'll do; she finally would fall asleep for the remainder of the night.

Nick, unlike her, slept wonderfully until the morning. Waking up early surprisingly before Judy, he fluttered his eyes open and stretched making his murmuring noises as all foxes do. During his tossing and turning, he somehow ended up twisting the initial top blanket over on itself and wrapped around his left foot. And the blankets underneath him were all twisted and screwed in tight folds. Scanning his eyes around, the sun was emitting a comforting golden glow in the dull apartment, and looking over at Judy; she somehow managed to have sunken on her bed lying right in front of her tossed pillow. With one left ear folded on itself and left paw dangling off of the side of the bed, she also managed to shift her comforter into a crooked position and not linear with her collapsed body. Nick chuckled softly; poor thing must've had a hard time sleeping then. Careful to not wake her up from the creaking floors, he transitioned up and was moving towards the door and was about to head out to grab some food for them.

"You kept me up a good majority of the night mister…"

Doh! Busted! Peering over his shoulder, he looked to see her turning her head towards him. With half-lidded, bagging puffed eyes, her regular amethyst color was not full of life like they normally were. She also had tuffs of fur ruffled throughout that showed signs of aggravation likely through the night.

"Oh…" he sheepishly chuckled. "Morning sunshine."

"Don't… you… morning sun…shine me… Not after… the… stuff… you pulled."

He relaxed his shoulders as he turned back to her. Oh dear. She was slurring like someone after being a little too tipsy. Judy must really be tired then.

"What exactly did I do to earn this honor?"

She blinked a couple of times before responding.

"You were making some… inter…es-ting noises. A lot."

He grimaced, bringing paws to chest to retort.

"I can't help that carrots, it's involuntary!"

"Mmmmhhhhhmmm…" she responded groaning.

Placing a right paw to rest on his hip and dangling the other, he sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head for a brief moment. It was right then Nick was probably making the best decision of his life; he was going to help Judy wake up properly. Un-ruffling his wrinkled shirt and readjusting his tie, he walked over to her bedside. As he was approaching, her dulled eyes followed him intently with a frown.

"All right Carrots get up and get dressed."

She blinked a couple of times once more.

"Where are we?"

"To get you fully awake. I can't have the rabbit I'm taking care of waltzing around in her pjs."

Nick stepped towards her door to give her private space to get ready.

"You got five." He commanded with a paw showing four paw pads; even though numerically incorrect, it directed the point with further emphasis. Like clockwork, as soon as he hinged the door shut, he heard instant shuffling of the bedsheets and drawers being pulled open. Nick chuckled softly to himself as he listened in on his frisky friend getting herself ready. Surely it wasn't just the fact that she was a bunny and she was naturally fast. The academy probably made her a hundred times faster and turned her into a mean well oil-greened machine. And just like that, Judy was done in a minute, then silence.

"Judy?" he asked. "Judy… I assume you're done right? Can I come in?"

"Yea, you can enter."

Nick pried the door slowly open and revealed her to be glued to her phone texting someone at rapid pace with intent. She was dressed in a loose red t-shirt and black leggings.

"Carrots, who are you texting?"

"No one important." She replied not even looking away.

He raised a brow in annoyance.

"No one important huh? No more important than the handsome fox taking care of you?"

"Nick, please, it's just my parents." She stated as she finished up the text and setting it down beside her on the bed to look at him.

"Really?" he droned. "What exactly are you telling them or asking them?"

"Nothing important Nick~" she chirped kicking her legs back and forth.

Nick continued to have that raised brow and look at her deadpanned.

"I'm just letting them know that while I'm on off-duty bed rest, I have someone to take care of me so they don't have to fret and hurry on over."

"Oh? And whom did you say was taking care of you?"

She shrugged. "What does it matter? I just told them a good friend is volunteering to help take care of me. They're delighted to know that I have friends here since I don't have many back home."

He shoved two fists on his hips.

"Yea and I'm sure they'll be real pleased to know their daughter is friends with a fox."

"Nick stop it. Gideon Grey is a fox and he's a friend of mine."

"Who's Gideon Grey?"

"A hometown friend and now a business partner with my parents. He's also the one that dropped that hint to help me realize the real reason behind the Night Howler case."

"I see…" he frowned clearly unamused with maybe a slight hint of envy. But he didn't let that show to her.

"You'd like him." She added with a smile.

"Why's that?"

"He's got a good personality that anyone can get along with. A real goody hometown charmer. Plus he makes the best Blueberry Pies around. Not just Blueberry though; Blackberry, Strawberry, Raspberry, Boysenberry, Apple, Peach, you name it! He can do anything~"

Nick was at that moment bug eyed and licked his pointed muzzle lips.

"Sounds wonderful."

"So… you said we had somewhere to go?"

"Oh yea! Let's kick some dust. Umm… by the way."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to not be wearing any tight fitting clothes for the next few weeks?"

"Oh yea… about that…" she sheepishly huffed.

He raised a brow in confusion.

"I uh… don't anything else to really wear besides leggings and pants. Nothing else is really just… my style."

"Oh." He remarked with a chuckle. "Guess we need to go shopping too then~"

Oh he was going to take her shopping all right. But first things first were to get his bunny fully woken up and himself a cup of Joe too. Hitching the wheel chair in one arm and getting the bun draped resting in the other, Nick locked the door behind and took Judy down the stairs of the complex out into the day to enjoy it. Sun blinding his eyes he readjusted for a few moments while checking his screen with the wheelchair propped ready to go. 8:32am it read. He needed to hurry if he wanted to get the Lacquer's special; the best discounted treat around for coffee lovers. Nick placed Judy on the seat and after making sure she was comfortable went ahead to head on down the street. She was still having somewhat of a gurgled look but she was pleasant sitting in the armed moving chair while Nick pushed along.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?"

"Am I without you telling me what to do? Yes, yes I am."

"So where are we going in such a hurry? And why aren't we taking the subway or cab?"

"You'll see! And exercise is good for me Carrots, that's why."

"I see…" she snuffed not amused with his answer. "I just hope you know where you're going."

"Carrots, I know these streets like the back of my paw. I live in it, remember?"

"That's what I'm worried about." She replied with a practical spat.

"Nothing to worry. I wouldn't leave you open pawed for anything."

Judy folded her arms in discontent knowing she wouldn't fish anything else out of him until they arrived to wherever he was going.

"Thanks." She replied flatly.

Where was his destination bound? An oasis abode closer to the Trip Street subway station entrance. After what seemed like half an hour of a couple twists and turns Nick pulled the wheelchair to a cul-de-sac with businesses lined up alongside each other. The one he directed her to was a cozy two story building, likely the tenant's apartment on the second floor and the diner on the ground level. On the outside it was decorated with a charming outside featurette of chairs and tables with red liner cloths and single potted mini trees to feel like home. The window inside gave away to a mixed variety of predators and preys inside enjoying the diner with bright yellow walls and yellow-white tiles to welcome any mammal inside. It too inside had its fair share of red tables, chairs and booths alongside the one large window. The neon lights outside marked with an arrow and the open lights lit gave to entrance of the mini dinner known as Georgy's Expresso Beans.

"A café?"

"Yea, you could say that. Come on, let's go in."

"Nick are you sure?"

"Don't worry Carrots. I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't think it was safe."

"All right, I trust you."

"Good, because we're going in."

Nick pushed the wheelchair to the entrance of the single glass door and opened it on up. Bell chiming a guest had come in, a few curious glances was exchanged but everyone for the most part retained on their regular business. Finding an empty table with no one sitting adjacent for space, he wheeled Judy up to the edge and took himself a seat.

"NICKY!" a loud voice screeched.

He flinched.

"Hello Georgy."

Georgy was a scruffy lion with a white server hat and formal red shirt, black pants and white apron to accompany. On the outside he was intimidating, but he was probably the biggest scaredy cat around town.

"So what brings you here my brother?"

"I'm bringing my friend here for a morning cup, first time in the business."

His lough barking laugh would high-tail it anyone out of there.  
"Oh well is that so? Well you've come to the right place if you want to wake up. What'll it be young lady? Oh, George Harrison at your service."

"The pleasure is mine." She politely replied. At least he was a charmer if not a fighter. "Well… I'm not actually much of a coffee drinker so…"

"Don't worry, I get it. Bunnies already are hyper enough as it is. Tell you what; we have an extremely dark decaf if that might be in your favor of taste buds. Or perhaps a very small cup of black tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"All right! One black tea it is, sweet?"

"VERY sweet"

"You got it. And for you Nick? The usual?"

"Actually, I'm here for the Lacquer's special."

"Oh… you sure you know what you're doing Nicky? It's awfully early for consuming in that kind of a drink… especially for your kind."

"Don't worry. I can handle it."

He wavered a paw in their direction.

"All right, your funeral."

After the warning was stated, he went back to the kitchen to prepare the drinks. Judy watched him walk away before leaning towards Nick.

"Nick… what's the Lacquer's special?"

"You wouldn't like it. It's a special custom drink that only the best blood can handle. It's a tall dark-chocolate Grande with the sweetest touch of whipped cream. And on the inside of the coffee, a hint taste of bourbon whiskey is mixed that just warms your throat like melted dessert to make ya feel good after being jolted awake."

Judy's eyes went wide at the gargantuan description of the drink raising a brow.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"I got this."

"And… GRANDE Grande?" She asked with a raised brow.

He made a firm nod.  
"Grande." He replied with a roll of the G.

"All right…" she rolled unsure of his affirmativeness.

After a few minutes of chirming and machine working, Georgy came black with Judy's tea on a saucer plater with it steaming fresh delicacy and bag dangling over while Nick's drink was indeed a large black mocha cup with whipped cream in the shape of a mountain.

"It's on the house, enjoy my lads."

"Oh, thank you so much George!"

"Sure thing little lady~ Now Nick, stop yourself if it's too much you hear? I don't want any trouble from you."

"Oh you worry too much Georgy really. I got this~"

Judy wanted to wait a few minutes before taking the first step. In the meantime, Nick grabbed his cup and used his spoon on the napkin set to churn the foam a little bit in his drink.

"So… why Georgy?"

"Oh his nickname? We were in gym class together and he and I go hand in hand being teased. A shame really; he had better standings than me for things like basketball for his height. Anyway, he was on the track meet one day and they discovered through a test run with the hurdles that despite his long legs he uh… was a bit of a less than graceful. Unlike me who would give up on the spot, he kept trying and trying. Got himself on the track team he did and we certainly couldn't name him Jumpy the Lion… so thus he got named Georgy for his rather bouncy long legs that earned him to be the fastest on the team. Everyone caught on and clearly it's stuck with him since."

Nick took a good long sip of his broth and sighed in content. Good stuff that was to pick him right up; meanwhile Judy took a small sip and inhaled in the sweetness of the tea.

"So what happened after that?"

"He went on to do some championships or something for the team, they got Brisby High the class A Championship winner three times in a row. Good fellow he did." He nodded taking another huge sip.

"Wait… you don't mean Jonathan Brisby!? He's famous for getting Little Rodentia to where it is now! If I recall he's the original founder of the tiny city?"

"Yea that's the one." He chuckled. "You wouldn't believe his great, great, and great…"he paused for a moment to count to make sure he was right; "Yea that's it. Great, great great grandson, Roxley Brisby is… was the principal of that very school. And those Brisbys… they were definitely a force to not be reckoned with aside from them being mice. I'm not sure who the current principal is now."

Judy slammed on the table in excitement practically spilling her tea.

"Nick that's amazing! I never knew!" she exalted practically grinning from ear to ear.

"Simmer down Carrots! It's not that amazing."

"Oh sure it is!" Georgy called out making them turn. He was busy washing dishes but clearly he was listening in to reminisce his and Nick's youth past. "Don't you deny it. Despite his size you looked up to Mr. Brisby."

"Yea… I guess I kind of did. He proved that anyone and I mean /anyone/ could be intimidating no matter the size or what species you are. That helped me get through a lot of high school actually, kept my spirit up."

"And don't you forget it."

He chuckled with a solemn yea before taking in more of his drink and Judy sat herself back down smiling before gripping her cup to drink the cooled drink. She passed on the compliments to Georgy for a job well done; and for a moment looked over to Nick seamlessly drinking his mocha. She smiled genuinely and pondered for a moment thinking about how yet again he opened up a little piece of his past with her. Nick noticed her stare and questioned it which she abruptly shifted her eyes back to her tea apologizing and saying it was nothing. Him shrugging he returned to drink and carefully prying her eyes back at him she was glad to know he opened up and he was happy once again. Best to try and not break it.

"Young lady, a word?"

"Oh!" The sudden appearance of the lion server brought her back into reality. "Oh, of course."

Nick noticed the two shifting around and pried one eye open in curiosity. She wheeled herself back to the corner of the room into the kitchen and behind closed bar swinging doors where the lion paused for a moment to look back at the small porthole window to see the fox back to his drink.

"I uh… just wanted to say thank you." He started the conversation in a whisper.

"For what?"

"For being his friend. See thing is… you're the first prey to be Nick's friend before."

"Because he's a fox." she implied dryly.

"Well, yes and no… he hasn't that much luck with keeping friends predator and prey alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…because of… well… who he is, no one really wanted to be friends with him. And he had a girlfriend in the past during junior high. A vixen… Veronica Kitoshi was her name. He thought maybe she was his high school sweetheart. Then he found out she only dated foxes with pristine taste. Once she had learned he was dumped from the junior rangers club, that was it. I don't know how she got that info but, she hooked up with the jockey and broke his heart."

She gasped with paws to her mouth and drop of her ears. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

"Trust me, there's a lot more than that fox will let anyone on to know. And I would know I've been his best friend since sophomore outside of that fennec fox he always hanged out with. I did what I had to do to be successful in school. He… he had his own way of coping."

Judy frowned knowing a piece of his past she really didn't want to hear.

"But," this incentive perked her ears back up. "You're the first to bring a smile on that fox's face in a very long time. A prey no less. See to it that you take care of him as much as he takes care of you. You may be just what that fox needs to get himself back on track again in life."

Judy smiled warmly. "Thank you Mr. Harrison"

Georgy smiled and nodded firmly.

"Now if he asks what's up, tell him… for showing up today and making himself known to be alive, he gets 15% off the order next time he comes. No other guest to know, catch my drift?"

She nodded. "You got it."

"Atta girl. I like your style. You're a good one Ms?"

"Hoa… Judy."

"Judy got it. Now let's not keep our friend waiting eh?"

She smiled and nodded. Letting him exit first, she breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one, almost slipping out her name like that. Just because he was a charming lion doesn't mean he was going to be a friendly one if he knew who she really was. Rolling behind him she came out to find Nick had finished his massively large coffee in the time of their discussion and she approached the table so that she could finish the last of her tea. Naturally Nick asked what was up and Judy repeated what he told her to say, but Nick didn't say anything in reply except to grow a shy smile. Deep inside he knew she was talking about something with Georgy behind his back and he would get to the bottom of it one way or another with what she was discussing. She was gone much too long to be discussing about a special exclusive promotion.

After Judy wrapped up the last of her tea, she did feel rejuvenated and ready to take on the day, if it wasn't for the fact that she was forced to be immobile. Thanking Gerorgy for the drinks, they waved goodbye and an invitation from him for them to stop in anytime. Rolling Judy out of the store, Nick straddled along pushing her up to the streets of the main downtown road and back onto the main part of civilization. Judy noticed he was rather quiet, too quiet for not talking right after coming out of the store.

"Sooo… it was nice to see a hometown friend."

Nothing.

"He seemed nice. Probably a real buddy for any team sport?"

Nothing. Another awkward few minutes passed on and she decided to take a different approach.

"So you said you wanted to go shopping?"

"Yea, you said you need comfy clothing so that's where I'm taking you. Down to the Hill street subway entrance so we can hop on the train and head on to City Center Market Square.

"Oh! There's some really nice shops there! This will be my first time going there! And maybe later we can have a nice lunch at the gathering hole."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious about what?"

"You mean to tell me that ever since you moved to Zootopia, which mind you hasn't been long, that all you thought about was your job and no fun what so ever?"

"What do you mean Nick? I love my job, so of course I'm going to think of nothing else but it. I of course will eat food too, mostly order in and TV dinners but…"

He stopped for a moment to lean around the chair facing her.

"Do you really have a life outside of the force?"

She knew where he was going with this; maybe. He might have been wandering too close for comfort wanting to know about the discussion in the back. She had to place her words carefully. With a firm position she tried to pull the best poker face with being serious.

"I chose my job and my life to be on the force. And if it means that I can't have, or if I'm limited to, having a social life then so be it."

A moment's pause was broken with "Oh, I see."

"But… you opened my eyes Nick."

He raised a brow for curiosity. She then faced him straight in the muzzle with her soft little one practically touching his.

"You opened my eyes to be more open, more c'est la vie, and more lax with my attitude. My… eagerness towards my job is what ultimately got me in trouble aside from my personal mistakes, and for that I am grateful you made me realize them so I can do things like shopping with you."

After a moment for him to think it through, he smiled and returned back to pushing her towards the station. Without turning her head, Judy veered his eyes up at him and internally breathed a sigh of relief. He was pressing close in that moment, but she dodged that bullet, for now. She was going to have to be careful with not breaking the trust she's promised so hard to keep on the days ahead looking forward.


	6. Bedknocks and Boondocks pt1

_After a moment for him to think it through, he smiled and returned back to pushing her towards the station. Without turning her head, Judy veered his eyes up at him and internally breathed a sigh of relief. He was pressing close in that moment and she dodged that bullet, for now. But she was going to have to be careful with not breaking the trust she's promised so hard to keep._

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Sometimes you just have to let go, let loose, tell from the heart and most important have fun.**_

Nick continued on to wheel Judy down the streets to head to the Trip Street Substation entrance to head on down to the connection platform that would eventually meet up with the adjoining cars to the Central Square line. Approaching the entrance Nick stopped rolling and Judy hopped out so he could collapse the wheelchair in the one arm and scooped up his bunny in another.

"Nick are you sure you want to do this? I can take the stairs…" she asked with a frown. 

"Don't worry about it; besides it would be a million years before you got down anyway. If we want to have a good lunch we need to get to City Square ASAP."

She growled with a frown and narrowed eyes to that suggested insult but let him continue on to limply take them both with the accessory in hand down the long flight of steps. Once reaching the rail line they waited patiently among other mammals squeezing filing in line for the car. It was a bit of a challenge to manage him, Judy and the wheelchair all inside the small doorway once the car had arrived with the rest of the animals squeezing in, but he managed. Once they picked a spot they sat down and he placed his rabbit gently on the seat.

Nick happened to notice however she'd continue to have that frown and crossed arms.

"What's the matter Carrots?"

"I really hope you don't take me to buy frou-frou dresses." She complained dryly.

"Oh! And insult your best friend?"

"Nick please!"

"I was talking about Fru Fru. She would be /highly/ disappointed in you as a lady to lady."

She froze and gaped.

"Leave the shrew out of this!" she yelped feeling bitter.

He shrugged.

"Just saying. Anyway, what do you have against dresses and skirts anyway? Surely you were some as a kit?"

She huffed. "I did… a little. But that isn't my style. I'm more of a… oh how should I put it?" She thought for a moment about the best way to describe the trending style for semi-active wear ladies. "I'm more of a… comfortable modernist. I prefer the stretchy leggings and pants that fit my legs well for quick traveling; and shirts, tank tops and sweaters are easy to change in and out of. Besides… dresses are for,"

"Does?" He interrupted jokingly with a raised brow. 

She glared.

"…pretty pretties. I'm not that kind of a rabbit."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

She continued glaring at him not enjoying the defiant answer.

"So what do you shop for? Clothing wise?"

"Oh me? I'm not really that much of a shopper either. Like at all really…"

She wrinkled. "You mean you sleep in the same shirt and pants day after day?"

He shrugged.

"Well yea… I mean I do take public baths wherever I can accommodate myself, and there is a bear that I sometimes stay with that has a bathroom and laundry machines so I do wash my clothes there on an occasion…"

"Please don't tell me you sleep in the same boxer shorts too?"

"Carrots, yes, I'm homeless! Happy now?"

Now it was his turn to pout and cross arms.

She blinked not realizing until that moment that she had gone too far with her questioning.

"Nick… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry…"

"Don't be. It's a life. I've grown used to it since I left home."

"Wait… I thought you just said?"

"I said I /am/ homeless. Doesn't mean I never had a home."

She lowered her eyes and frowned. Now she felt guilt and no longer had any strength to pull any scowls on him.

"So what happened?" she asked gently.

He veered his eyes in her direction and noticed that she was dangerously close into his personal bubble. But she had a genuine look of concern plastered on her muzzle. He certainly didn't want to make the scene go any further already on top of others staring at them. Darn this bunny to know just how to get under his fur so easily! With a sigh and relaxed shoulders he started,

"My family and I… we had a pretty rough start in life. We were constantly on the move from one location to another so I never had really anytime to make new friends even if I wanted to try. Mom and dad were young and stupid when they had me so I already was a mess-up in their eyes but they didn't show it. They genuinely cared for me as their son, and I in a way was a beacon of hope in their miserable lives. Seeing me changed their perspective around and wanted the best for me even if we could never really settle. My mother was stay at home mom to help raise me and dad tried his hardest to become a tailor. All his life ever since he was a kit, he's wanted to open up a clothing shop and make the big bucks; but mostly because he wanted to make a difference to everyone that fooled him and saw him as different otherwise. Ironically he would've wanted to call it "Wilde and Son" because he wanted me to eventually inherit it and make good business out of it. Unfortunately no matter how many times he tried, he just could not get a loan granted through by any of the banks. Hence why we had to "keep moving." with a fallacy that /maybe/ the next town or city would be better. After a while he just could not get that loan, and being a fox meant he had to come up with his own ways of getting a loan granted. You can imagine where my history comes from can't ya?"

He chuckled.

"Anyway, for once he finally got himself a business going… I was probably… three at the time. I've never seen the old man so happy for once in his life and to think I could have inherited it. But… once local authorities found out how exactly he had his means by the bank bureau seniors, all plans fell through. I almost got taken away by the authorities for improper care to his son and he fended them off. The /last/ he wanted was to not have possession of his only child no matter how much of a failure he or the business was. So my old man became a wanted criminal. And then we ran. Oh, we ran."

He stopped the story briefly so they could switch from the blue line to hop onto the red one that would take them to City Center. This main train was more populated so they opted for the higher window seats for more privacy. After sitting down he continued on.

"They wanted me to have a better life than what both of them did so finally after quite a few moves, we decided to settle to Fernsville where I think we finally got away from any local authorities. Ironically that small dainty little town that had that high school I mentioned to you about. My father was originally a Todd, so to give me and my mother safety he decided it would be best if we changed our names. He was so ashamed for being a failing husband and father that he ran off. I honestly haven't seen the old man since. My mother Victoria took care of me now as a single mom and worked two part time jobs to make ends meet. A low-key waitress job and a lesson instructor in sewing; the only thing she was ever good at besides being a cunning fox. You know the story of the Rangers Club. That was my golden opportunity to be something more than a failure like my pop… actually in my case not a failure to my pop. I wanted to prove to him that you didn't have to use shifty ways to get what you want. That you could do it through honesty, integrity and determination. But you know the rest and the rest is history."

He slumped for a moment looking down at the floor, and as she sat she involuntarily made staggering breaths feeling a lump in her throat catching up to her.

"I could almost see the broken face on my mother when I came home from that Troop base… my uniform wrinkled, hat gone and heart bruised. It was then I decided that I wouldn't let anyone else get to me. Ever since the Rangers Club I've had nothing but disappointment thrown right back at my face. Who wanted to be a friend or a classmate with a fox? So much for 'equality of species.' peh. I couldn't even find a part time job at sixteen because everyone knew I was associated as a fox. But like I said, I didn't care. It was all that I took to get through high school with Georgy… he was practically my only friend I've made my entire life aside from Finnick. That is, until I met you Judy."

She felt her lump tighten at the mention of her nickname. It was only in times of desperation or of deep emotion whenever her alias name was spoken.

"After High School I decided after legally becoming adult I would get out of the house for good. As far as I know she's still there… but I haven't seen her since my Graduation. I didn't want to be a disappointment anymore to my mother; and as sweet and dedicated as she was, she didn't have in her to stay strong for me or at least stay strong to not show it. Countless nights I couldn't even count her sobbing her heart out because I couldn't live a better life like they had hoped. So that's why I'm here in Zootopia on the streets. HOPING that somehow I could make both my parents proud of me no matter what the income that was coming in. Even at desperate times of need I thought what I was doing would be enough. Especially for my mother since she was the one who ultimately took care of me."

Judy took a huge gulp to swallow the building bump in her throat and gently placed a paw over his arm. That got his attention. Looking up to her paw he then glanced what seemed like a hint of sadness for the first time in his eyes at her. It absolutely killed her to see him like that.

"Nick… you /ARE/ going to make your parents proud. I believe in you. You said it yourself you're ready to take the next step and become a police officer. I assure you, that both of your parents will be looking down at you when you eventually toss that cap."

"Haha, if I even get there first."

She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and placed a smug look on her face.

"Oh I'll make sure you will."

"I don't like the sound of that young lady."

"Ooohh… is a big scary fox scared of a tiny wuny little bunny?" she teased.

He raised his brows and gave her a mischievous look, shifted in his seat and twitched his tail turning towards her.

"Oh I'll show you scary fox all right."

"Nick, Nick, what are you? Nick!"

Too late. He pounced on her and used the tips of his teeth to gently nibble onto Judy causing her to be sent into schisms of laughter from being tickled. He gripped her close and tight so she wouldn't escape. Holding down her on her good foot, he knew all the sensitive spots a rabbit had, so he especially nibbled ferociously on the base of her ears.

"Nick! Stop stop! Okay okay I call Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

Holding her close on his lap, he grinned in satisfaction trying so hard to hold back chuckles while she was calming herself down from laughing her ears off. Finally after a few minutes she settled down and they noticed some wandering eyes from a pair of gazelles and a cheetah looking up from the descending steps to see those two playing with each other so um… affectionately? Those quizzical glances made the look even more satisfying. After another awkward moment, Nick broke the awkward silence upon them.

"What? Didn't you ever play pin the tail on the jack when you were younger? Same difference only with a real rabbit."

They looked at each other for a moment and disappeared. After a few moments of awkward silence and blinking, they both laughed at the instance. Judy wiped a tear that had appeared in her eyes from all the sustained laughter.

"I'm sorry… I guess a lot of folks wouldn't see a rabbit and a fox playing together would they?" she asked still kind of giggling.

"No… it's kinda unheard of."

"Well I guess we're going to have to change that won't we?" She asked blinking.

"Yea…" he was interrupted with a whimper that came from her. "What's wrong Carrots?"

"Ow… you must've nipped my leg by accident when you were tickling me. I,"

"Crap, hold on. Lemme see."

Carefully placing her on the seat, he went to kneel in front of her injured leg and check the bandages for any external bleeding. No bleeding. He slowly unraveled the bandages just to make sure and unveiling the injury. No bleeding but a section of her leg did get a small mark of a bruise. Frowning with a grunt and wrapping her leg back up, he slowly rose up to sit beside her with a left leg hoisted and arm resting.

He sighed.

"Oh geez. I'm so sorry Carrots."

She shook her head. "Don't worry Nick. As long as it's not open that's the important thing. Those fangs are sure sharp if it left a bruise on my leg though."

"A fox has to keep up his canines you know."

She giggled and smiled.

"Nick… thank you."

He blinked a couple of times. "What are you thanking me for this time?" he droned.

She smiled again, only with a grin.

"You're the first to really open up with me like that. No one's ever done that before."

"Isn't this just a repeat from last time?" he asked dryly.

"Nick shush. Something tells me that you opening up to others is what's going to allow your bad memories to slip out, in a good way. By telling it you're forgetting about it."

He blinked a couple of times again. "And what's your point?"

"The point is… something tells me that even though Georgy was your friend, you never really spoke to him about your personal matters. That you kept it all to yourself and it bottled up over time. I'm sure he would've been there to help you and protect you had he just known."

She lowered her eyes alluringly.

"Nicholas, I want to be able to trust you and I know that by you talking to me, not just with a personal matter, that's what's going to make us such a great team, you and I. And maybe, just maybe, someday you'll see your mother and father standing proud to see their baby boy be so much more than a fox."

She looked back up at him again to see him in undoubtedly shock. She was right. /He/ was right. They /were/ talking behind his back. At first he felt the internal rage of betrayal and irritation but, for some reason he couldn't be mad at her. Something was tugging at him that was keeping him stable in shock.

"I want you to keep sharing these stories Nick. And by doing so I get to know you so I can understand you and know how to help you in times of need. And I'll do the same too." She placed a hand to her chest. "Girl Scout Bunnie's honor. If we understand each other more and more, I'm sure we can work this out to prove to the world we're better than what others say and that we'll help each other out when times become desperate. I want us to both see our parents be happy for their children and what they've become."

There was a moment where he didn't speak. She saw a strange look to his face… something wasn't settling right to him. Did she go too far with her mentioning Georgy involuntarily? She didn't mean it to come out that way, it just… came out. Like it was necessary to mention it. Maybe she had gone too far and was now feeling the need to correct herself for it. Quickly she was preparing to fix any retort that came out of that canid's mouth. Whilst feeling the initial tug of betrayal and irritation, in his mind he couldn't do it. This rabbit that has shown to be a trustful friend has yet again proven that despite their differences she can be so open with him. All of a sudden he forgot any feeling of being enraged with her talking behind his back as he was going to launch forward on her.

"Nick?" she asked gesturing towards him with a worried look.

In a quick motion he scooped her up and held her tightly. Judy looking in the other direction towards the back of the car felt his amber fur and had her eyes wide and ears shot up in surprise. Nick on the opposite side was wincing and had his teeth barred towards the front window of the car. It honestly looked like he was in pain, and he felt it. A pain of regretting being in solitude for so long. A pain that he never imagined feeling in a very very long time. Here she was, aside from his birth mother, to feel the pain beside him; he wasn't alone. Not anymore, not ever. Suddenly she heard a soft murmur and vibrations against her chest.

Was he… crying?

"Nick?"

Yes, he was indeed starting to cry. For the first time ever Nicholas P. Wilde felt pure untangled emotions bursting out. He continued to cry for what seemed like a long few minutes. Judy drooped her ears down and just wrapped around his chest digging into the fur of his neck letting him ride it out just like what he did for her back at the bridge after her apology. Her lump returning, and mouth shaking, she winced at the serenity of the embrace for this may have been the first time Nick in a long time has let loose his hot tears. He swore secrecy to his personal feelings all his life and now… he was broken. Never before did someone actually say that they would stay by him like that. No one before did they ever say they would listen to what he had to say, no matter if it was personal or not. No one before has actually had faith and trust in him like Judy did. For once, he had a dear friend and that honestly broke him. Finally after those long few minutes ended, he sat her down in front of him and wiped his own tears.

"Well…" he stated before he chuckled. "This is new."

"Nick…"

"I'm sorry. No one's ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you." He blinked. "I guess I just kinda… broke."

She smiled and huffed with staggered breaths still trying to hold tears of her own.

"You dumb emotional fox. You're very welcome."

After they looked at each other longingly for a few more minutes, they both bolted their ears up because they noticed the window panning starting to slow down behind them. The subway was pulling into the station.

"Heh, shall we go?" Nick asked. She nodded.

Nick gathering the wheelchair and having Judy linked in his arm, he hurried on down the steps to the main doors and taking his turn stepped ever so gently down of the door way onto the stone slab. Unfortunately at the same time a cheetah was getting on board and bumped into him making him fall and loose grip on Judy and the wheelchair. She landed with a thud a few feet in front of him and yelped in pain on the cold hard ground.

"Carrots!" he called as he hurried over. "Are you are okay?"

"Yea yea, I'm okay. It was just a surprise that's all."

"I'm so sorry! Are you both okay?" The voice called as Nick was helping to get Judy up.

Wait! That voice! They looked up and saw a cheetah holding Judy's wheelchair in paws. She was wearing a dirty yellow shirt and lavender skirt… It was Marlene!

"Marlene!"

"A pleasure to see you again Judy. Are you both all right? I'm so sorry Nick I didn't see you!"

"No no, it's okay. I understand. We're okay, thank you."

"Ohhh… stupid me. I was in a hurry to get home from work and I was on the phone texting to Eric letting him know I was on my way. But I should've been looking at my feet instead of my screen." She explained through gritted teeth as she was handing off the wheelchair to Nick.

"Slow down spots, it's fine. Apology accepted." Nick assured her.

"Hurry from work? Isn't your diner a morning kind of thing?"

"Yes… and that's why I need to head home. I got doughnut dough spilled on me and didn't bother to bring a spare uniform so I need to get home to change. Anyway, it was nice seeing you both again, take care!"

She waved to them before jumping into the next available door.

"Wow… she's rather spritzy."

He chuckled as he helped Judy get into the wheelchair.

"Yea. Try talking to her on Black Forest Day. She can talk so fast after a cup of coffee she probably talks like you when you're all excited for that… oh what's that famous pop star's name? Gazelle?"

"Hey! I don't get THAT excited!"

"Sorrry… yesh. Just a simple coincidence suggestion. Anyway, let's go!"

With that he was taking her up the elevator shaft to head on upstairs.

"So where's our destiny's bound my captain?" he asked her.

"Hmm… well I haven't done much exploring since I moved here… so… maybe we can explore and window shop till something catches our interest?"

"Fine by me, Captain. I only know the coffee joints, not the shopping joints."

Nick led Judy from the entrance of the station into the gathering hole center where there they found a stand with a map detailing the inner part of City Square for tourists. Studying the routes on where to go, Judy was amazed with how she didn't know. She may as well have considered herself a tourist with all the info she had to take in from the map.

"Ugh… there's a lot of high-end shops in this part of the district. And I betchya these prices for clothing range from double ouch to triple ouch."

"So… in other words, we need to find places that are… somewhat ouch?"

She nodded. "Right. Do you know the salary of my position on top of my rent and utilities I have to pay every month on top of groceries? It's all I can do to stay surviving in a week. Food here isn't exactly suited close by for herbivores like me."

"Yikes… I take back you not having a life."

"Uh-huh…" she rolled. "Although my paychecks are going to be a little better now since I'm promoted, it's not enough to dignify shopping in those kinds of stores."

"Hmm…" he remarked continuing to study the map.

"What about here?" He suggested pointing to a north-eastern part of the central city.

"L'afitte Street? That sounds very fancy and high class too."

"Not necessarily. Not all streets are named after famous generals."

"Who are you referring to?" She asked curiously.

"Ohhh… just an inspiration really. A big pirate back in the day." He shrugged.

"Ohohoh. Figures coming from you." She scoffed.

"Don't scoff! Johnny Lafiette did some nasty things at first, but he was putting smuggling to a good name. He never did any killings or anything; just finding good ways to make money like all hustlers do. In fact with his actions he was probably one of the best "good" con-artists around! And /may/ I remind you that even though he had order to cease operations, he forcibly amended in helping others to help relieve the pardon of his brother Paul and their men. He WORKED with the good guys! And by doing so that pardon was granted, and the men whom he worked with recognized their (him and his brother's) dedication and hard-work with… oh what was that quote in history class? _The same courage and fidelity as any other man._ That alone makes him a legend to us who looks up to him!"

She giggled.

"Okay okay. I'll give him that."

He nodded.

"/And/ he continued to keep on doing good things until likely his death, PROBABLY in the name of fame and fortune, but that being said he kept doing it regardless and didn't retort back to his old ways. That's why I /think/ this MIGHT be a good place to go. We MIGHT find a good deal if we just look around long enough."

"All right, I'll bite. But if it's named after that famous general Markwood de Lafayette, I'm not shopping for anything."

"Agreed."

They followed the map's guidance with Judy directing to the eventual street corridor after a long forty five minute walk. Transitioning from the modern pop grays and whites of the regular city turned into a charming little area with banners stretched across the tops of the buildings and enriched with warm hues and tones. And where the streets were filled with just well… stone slabs, this sanction took especial care to savor in greenery and trees growing alongside the curbs next to the road. In fact there were hardly any vehicles at all; it was mostly mammals tall and small on feet. Everyone here seemed friendly, prey and predator alike as they went on their business and not caring for the two walking together. If anyone noticed them a nice wave or a gestured hello was given.

Nick felt a little too uneasy being here. It gave him shivers like just like Happytown.

"Carrots… I don't like it here. I regret my decision. Let's turn back."

"Why? Everyone's so friendly here and not judging us for enjoying the sanction together."

"I dunno Carrots… something just feels… off."

"Oh you're being a scaredy kit. Come on!"

He whimpered but continued walking along pushing Judy in her wheelchair. He was hoping she would spot something that attracted her attention soon just to find something and go. Meanwhile Judy was enjoying admiring the scene set before them. She had always favored the metropolis part of the city but this had its own unique charm that made it admirable. It almost in a way was its own party city where anyone and everyone could be happy here regardless of who you were. Anyone that needed to get inside someone would open a door for them, others would be in deep conversations with the latest gossip, and somewhere in the distance she could hear the faint sound of a trumpet being played. Eager to find the source of the wonderful sound, she encouraged Nick to move on towards it. He grumbled but relented.

After wheeling for quite some time, they came upon a tall black panther suited in a white v-top, light brown cargo pants and a short rounded hat to match sitting on a curb with a collector's hat playing a wonderful tune on the instrument. Another panther dressed in the same partner watched his partner and waited in time with a couple of drums and a single tambourine. Judy had never heard this sort of thing before; well outside of school anyway. Her parents were too strict saying that this kind of the music was to not be looked upon, and only played the guitar or the harmonica. Carrying to the tune she bounced her head back and forth clearly enjoying it. Nick not saying anything wasn't nearly impressed. "He was okay." he thought. Finding a nearby tree he plopped against it to let Judy enjoy the music. When the music picked up in speed and the other partner joining in with the drums and hand-made-wheel, Judy involuntarily found herself clapping in rhythm to the beat and Nick rolled his eyes in the distance. "Show off" he thought to himself. After a few more minutes for the piece, the song was concluded and Judy clapped her hands in applause.

The panther with the trumpet chuckled as he sat it on his lap.

"You liked that song young miss?" he asked with a baritone voice.

"Oh yes! I've never heard such a wonderful song! What is it and wherever did you learn it?"

"Ohhh…" he replied before he chuckled again. "It's a song LONG before your time little lady. As to where I learned it, well, years and years of practice from my father and his father before him. Call it a tradition if you will."

"Oh my, it sounds wonderful!"

"Thank you, that's mighty appreciated. Not a whole lot of folk anymore who appreciate this old stuff."

His partner spoke up in a softer tone.  
"I don't think I recognize you child. You're not from around here are you?"

"Haha, no. I live in downtown on the other side towards Rainforest. A pleasure to meet you Mr.?"

"Oh, I'm James Scutterworth and this here is Joe Milley."

"Pleasure, I'm Judy Hopps… ohm!" she introduced herself but quickly her mouth was shut covered by her paws. Too late, it was done. Nick realized her mistake and was listening in in case there was any trouble.

"Now why you covering your face? Don't you know these streets can be dirty sometimes? Cleanliness is important you know~"

"Hmm… Judy. Judy. Where have we heard that name before?" Joe thought.

"Oh no…" she thought to herself. "I'm done for."

"Oh yea! Aren't you that rabbit that solved the Night Howler case?" James asked.

"Umm… yes?" she replied sheepishly in a higher nervous tone. She couldn't exactly deny it.

James chuckled even harder than before and it honest to god made her shiver.

"Keep your whiskers down little lady. We ain't gonna hurt chya~"

"You… you're not?"

"Of course not! Who are we? Barbarians?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and Nick did the same slumping his shoulders. Returning to his original position, James noticed the vulpine in the distance and gave him an odd look.

"Why don't you come join us? You don't have to always be in the shadows fox."

"No thanks, I like it just here."

"Nick!" Judy scowled turning his direction.

"Don't worry Ms. Hopps. He'll come when he feels ready to." James replied before Judy turned back around to face them.

"Now as I was saying, we're not going to hurt you. I don't know how the other sanctions run but down here we don't let all that fuss and buss ruin our entire day ahead. That case, sure was a big hit, is just as anything as gossip and yesterday's news here."

"I've noticed. It's got a real… hometown feeling here." She implied.

"Exactly. That's what we want. We always welcome people here who like to have a good time and forget about their worries for a little while."

"Sounds fantastic! So that piece you mentioned, do you mind if I?"

"Nope, can't do." He shook his head knowing full well what she meant by her question.

"Why not?"

"Because Ms. Hopps, for one it would look bad on you." James started.

"And two, it takes years and years of practice to learn as he said." Joe finished.

"I can learn fast… and who says it won't look good on me?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know this one." He replied shaking his paw at her.

She groaned.

"But I do appreciate the support and kindness anyway." James assured.

"Well… /why/ wouldn't I want to learn this one?"

"Well… because my dear…" James started.

"It's about being carefree, too carefree probably for your own good." Joe finished.

Nick twitched his ears at that remark. Now that he did mention it, the tune did seem familiar to Nick while they were playing it but he couldn't place it. Now he knew exactly what it was. Judy raised a brow in confusion; clearly she did not know an old tune to begin with. Or that she was really that much sheltered by her parents.

"Well… could you at least please play it again? I don't know how long I'll be visiting here and I may not hear it again."

The pair looked at each other and grinned before chuckling together.

"Sure. We always appreciate an encore of reprisal from our fans." James praised.

James picked up his trumpet from his lap, gave a small whistle to make sure it was still in tune and slowly began to play the iconic song once more. However, instead of Joe playing his drums, tapping his foot, he was singing along with the words. Slowly but surely, people started gathering around the group to hear the music and Nick noticed this happening shifting his eyes back and forth. Getting a little sub-servantly protective of Judy's sake, he ran close to her to make sure she wasn't going to get trampled on. Everyone enjoyed listening in onto Joe's whispered assentation in his voice and he carried the tune along surprisingly. Slowly one by one paw started clapping along and suddenly Judy felt very small among all the mammals surrounding her. Nick picking up on her gazing gently picked her up and placed her on his shoulders and pushed the wheelchair off to the side away from the crowd. Judy was surprised at first, but with the genuine smile from Nick, it gave reassurance to Judy he understood what she was feeling. He knew she was enjoying this and he wanted her to, but not by the means of her literally getting stepped on. While standing still they continued to watch the musical. Eventually once it got to the climax, with the sound of the horn giving the indication of a blared onward signal to march, everyone started singing along in raised vocals and dancing in pairs, some even more than two. Others even had instruments of their own to add into the charade and the sanction was literally engulfed into a party city. It was so loud that you could probably hear it all the way from the gathering hole. And in every direction gold bit coins were tossed in the air, obviously in intent to reach to the Jaguar pair. This lasted on for a few minutes more, and Nick letting the music take over was subtly tapping his one foot to the beat. It was all right, he guessed. Judy however was totally bouncing up and down and enjoying again once more. With the music concluded everyone clapped in loud applause and gave cheers and encores to the Panthers who delightfully bowed their hats in thanks.

"Shall we go find try to find you those clothes Carrots?" Nick asked. Suddenly he felt okay being here, maybe, after all; for a little while.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot why we came here in the first place!" she chirped.

Reaching for the wheelchair Nick rested Judy onto it to get herself comfy. While the crowds was dispersing and working together to clean up any confetti mess that may have occurred at the occasion, James looking over noticed them getting ready while he was beginning to put his trumpet away for a while; he did just had a huge influx of donation bits.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to ya?" he asked as he came over to them.

"Oh it's nothing serious. At the end of the Night Howler case I just nipped my leg on of the Natural History's Museum statues. Now I have to find comfy loose clothes just to wear for a couple of weeks for my leg until it heals."

"Hmm… what's your budget?"

"As affordable as possible. Preferably less than an ouch if I can."

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment. Then an idea hit him like a bright bolt.

"I think I know the very place. Come on~"

The panther eagerly packed up the trumpet the rest of the way and informed his partner where he was going. He didn't speak loud enough for them to hear but it was enough to perk up the other panther's attention. With a smile and approving nod, the other panther waved goodbye and James directed them forward. They looked at each other confusingly but followed. Where are they going? Stay tuned!

\- To be continued, part 2.


	7. Bedknocks and Boondocks pt2

" _ **Take a look at another one's footsteps. You just might learn a thing or two."**_

James led the duo mammals down the main street past all the vendors and main attractions. Judy taking in the wonderful atmosphere noticed some residents still jamming out and enjoying themselves while other listened. She also noticed a giraffe calf playing with a ball; it accidently bounced right in front of a group of mammals cutting of the walking path of a light gray teenager panther and two youngling bobcats. Twitching her nose and eyes widening she stared intently as they continued on. Where she thought surely the panther wouldn't take it so light hardheadedly, the panther instead smiled back at the calf, picked up the red ball and ever so gently throwing it back to him where he caught it and smiled to thank him. She smiled; you really could be happy here if you wanted to. Nick continued to stroll unamused by the area while he wheeled Judy; "You can only have happiness for so long" he thought duly to himself with a huff. "Nothing lasts forever" Eventually they came to a tall white building off a little from the beaten path, decorated with fun lantern lights. The white contrast of the building echoed in dullness compared to the fruitful buildings on the main street. On the outside, the glass window read "La Mouse De Court" in bold red letters.

"Well here's the place. Come on in!" he gestured to them to invite them in.

Judy gulped. Could they really trust this guy to be a bargain hunter? They entered into the small rotating doors into a large white façade. It was honestly intimidating; it felt enormous! The store itself ran up to a second floor with all sorts of different sections of clothing for different sizes of mammals. "Oh… like a shop in the mall!" Judy thought to herself. Nick however looks less than impressed. Sure it was big but this sort of thing doesn't really fit his inner zeal.

"Susie my dear! Where are you Susie Cue?" he hollered lovingly.

"Over in the tigers department Pannatonic!" a clementine voice replied.

"Pannatonic?" Nick and Judy both asked each other before breaking out in chuckles. Now they might know how that panther does his music so well along with his so called practice.

"I have some lovely guests for your store! Come out of hiding pumpkin!" he purred.

"Ohhh… oh oh all right! Just give me a minute to wrap this organization up!" she replied.

After a few more minutes of patient waiting, a panther appeared before them.

"Oh! THERE'S my pumpkin panther!" he declared.

"Well I do declare; these are just about the cutest little guests we've had in the store yet! What can I do you for my children?"

She was an etiquette black panther. Tall, lean and well-shaped, Ms. Susie had a loving figure with paws placed on her hips that were illuminated by a knee-length red dress with a V-neck top tickling a taste of her exposed backside. She also wore a trim of white pearls that sparkled in the light against the white walls and floors. On her face she had just a subtle taste of purple eyeshadow to contrast her green eyes to complete the look.

"My dear, this rabbit here, she needs advice on your um… your feminine touch for clothing."

"Oh! Finally it's about /time/ I got some customers no larger than a buck! I need to sell these other clothes too if I want to make a profit!" she growled subtly.

"Oh… Mrs. Cuttersworth, please I don't want to be a nuisance, really." Judy reprimanded shaking her paws at her.

"Nonsense! I'll fix you right up!" She winked a single eye. "Don't you worry; Momma Susie's going to take good care of you!"

Nick snickered at Judy acting so nervous around the panther. Judy involuntarily gulped not taking this so lightly. She had heard the "woman's touch" term before a couple of times, but it was only used if her mother was cooking something extra special or if she was witnessing her helping one of her siblings for a special event. She didn't know what to think this panther was going to do to her as a complete stranger who had never met her before.

"Now my dear child! WhatEVER happened to that sweet leg?" she frowned clearly worried for Judy's sake.

"Oh this? This is the reason I came here in the first place. I need loose clothing while this leg heals and I sadly don't have any myself. Or at least it's all back at home in the county versus my apartment. It… kind of got hurt on the job." She answered rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Oh you poor thing! It's all tended to right?"

Judy nodded.

"Good. The last thing I want is to see a poor soul get his or her blood on my clean clothes. Come on darlin' I'll show you to the back."

Taking the wheelchair off of Nick's paws, she began to wheel Judy away from the lingering males at the front. As she was being pushed, Judy flashed a glance back towards Nick with an expression only he would understand. It screamed of half-hearted wince and screaming, "Don't leave me! Come help!" However, Nick as he was would not have anything to do with that so he simply smiled devilishly and waved bye-bye back to her. Judy had herself turned out and sat slouching and crossing arms in her seat; she would certainly get back at that fox somehow with leaving her hanging like that. After a few moments along, they were strolling deeper into the store and Judy couldn't help but admire at all of the different ranging sizes and different genres. Expression and posture softening, she noticed the sports, uniforms and formals, the swim wear, every day wear; clothes on hangers, clothes on shelves, clothes folded on displays, clothes ranging from the tiniest mouse to the largest elephant, everything was here!

"Wow! You have everything here don't you?" she piped amazed.

She giggled. "Not everything hun, I don't have anything /professional/ in occupation. I won't be getting that until after the fall festival when I get that shipment in."

"Not too much longer then."

"Nope. Should be in for the season soon."

"So you two, how did you meet?"

"Oh, it's the typical high school sweetheart story, but things were a lil' different. He treated me to a fine dining experience of gumbo at his home. He wasn't the best cook, but it was worth every lick to see him smile."

She giggled.

"Then what did you do?"

She purred.

"I made sure the fellow followed a recipe before trusting a father's word. Only true women know how to cook a fine dining meal like that."

"Sometimes you find a rare catch though that knows how."

"Sometimes. After that we started hanging out more. We were odd strangers at first, but he introduced me with his talented playing and I fell in love. Still to the day gives me shivers whenever he does play it." She emitted a subtle quiver while saying the word "shivers."

* * *

While they were chit-chatting, they had taken an elevator to go up to the second floor. Since more of the larger sized animals that would likely come through were downstairs, they headed on upstairs to head towards the back to Judy's appropriate size for clothing among Otters, Ewe, Ferrets, Beavers and the like.

"Hmm…does he by chance play that same song for you?"

"What, Bare Necessities? Why? **gasp** Oh no he didn't! Did my darling husband just cheat on me?" she growled asking.

"No no no! Not at all! He was playing it earlier for the crowds including Nick and me with Joe. On the main street."

She blinked.

"Oh. Probably to keep his mind off things then."

"Off of what?"

She stopped in the middle of a collection of hanger displays to sigh sadly. Judy turned herself around to face the panther as she spoke.

"Well… you see. Business hasn't really been all that well. I mean, we do get customers in here but… no one /really/ wants to buy clothes when the economy here is rough. I know he doesn't show it but it really does bother him when the numbers aren't that high for us. We live in a row home as it is; we make enough but… let's just say anything he earns on his performances is savings for a better house. He's always told me he'll sell his trumpet to make it happen but, I see that as a reason for him to still live so I don't allow him to."

"That's so sweet of you."

"Dedication. That's more like what I call it. But I thank you for the compliment."

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"Don't fret my child. We make ends meet anyway. We survive and we let music guide our happiness. It's all worth it in the end."

She frowned and looked down. One way or another, she was going to make things right for this lovely family that was treating her so sweetly despite her appearance.

"Now enough about me and my soppiness Ms? Oh heavens, I didn't catch your name!"

"Judy"

She made a single nod.

"Judy. Beautiful name child. Now, tell me Ms. Judy. What is it that tickles your fancy?"

"Oh! Well um…"

She giggled.

"Take your time thinking it through. I don't want to be wrong after all~"

"Well… you see, I uh-I uh…"

Susie raised a brow.  
"You're stuttering child. Whatever is the matter?"

She was folding her paws around.

"I… I-I-I…"

She waved a paw.

"Oh come on now Sugar! Whatever is biting your tongue?"

Mrs. Cuttersworth leaned in placing both paws on her hips.

"Don't tell me you've never gone shopping before?"

Come to think of it, she never really did take the time to shop with her mother or friends. The young bunny was so focused on her dreams of becoming a cop that she practically did anything but study. And coming from a huge family on a farm meant she didn't really get to have any bonding time since her mother was hard working the business alongside Stu on top of helping take care of the house. It was the simple life of you want new clothes you got hand me downs from the older out grown siblings. Not that she really minded much; she preferred the pants and shirts and loose clothes of the older boys to dresses and skirts from the girls anyway.

"I… I never really…" she started to finally answer.

Susie snorted but understood. She was in for a real challenge with this one and trying to find something that she liked.

"Say no more. Let's take it slow."

Judy blushed in embarrassment. Susie took note of the facial arrangement and smiled softly.

"Now, let's start things over Ms. Judy. What do you like to do for fun when you're not at work?"

"Well… I like to read mostly."

Susie raised a brow and answered dryly, "I wouldn't exactly call that fun, but go on."

"And I spend a lot of time catching up on the latest news and gossip on muzzlebook and the newsplex and…"

"Come to think of it… I guess I haven't done much outside of the job have I?" she idly thought to herself.

"Hmm…"

"Oh! I also like to take early morning jogs?"

"Ah-ha! So you're an activist runner then?"

"Yea I suppose you could say that."

Mrs. Cuttersworth then proceeded with cupping a fist in her palm.

"I got it! I know just what to give to you first to try out! Wait here!"

"Not like I can really go anywhere~" Judy joked giggling.

Judy watched Susie walk over to the folded section where she spied her fiddling around with some folded garments. A moment's pause was Judy being asked the specific number size for her type. After the question was answered, Susie returned to gathering the first outfit and brought it over. It was an athletics' sportswear; simple but fashionable enough. The whole outfit sported a stretchy material similar to her uniform with the top in a tank-style cut that curved down her hips in slate white and patched with a dark grey block alongside the bottom. It also had a paw print logo imprinted on it with the word "S.O.H" Arching an eyebrow she wondered just what the initials stood for. The pants that accompanied it in the same style was also in a dark grey hue, and both the top and the pants had a single vertical stripe going down each side of, of what would be, her chest and her legs.

"So first glances, what's your impression?"

"Looks fitting. I suppose I can give it a shot."

"Right. Can you stand on that darlin'?"

Judy nodded. With help from Susie with a lending paw, Judy hopped down from the wheelchair and together they hopped along to a drawn curtain on the left side of the table displays where Susie had fetched her clothing from. Inside the room was a spacious square block with a couple of benches to rest and a few hooks carefully matched to her size and more alongside the top. A single mirror escaladed all the way to the top of the highest hook fit for a giraffe.

"Now you take your time and let me know how the outfit feels to you." Susie blinked handing Judy the outfit.

"Thanks!"

After the curtain was drawn behind her, Judy gazed straight up gawking at the height of the room. This was definitely accustomed to all sizes big and small. A set of a row of these changing rooms were on each floor of the building at each designated size department for further convenience, and after a shrug Judy went ahead and started undressing. Using one of the benches to balance, she rested on it and stripped down to her bra and underwear. She paused for a moment briefly to look at the bandages that wrapped her gashed leg. Biting her lip and furrowing her brow, she caressed the surface of it with her left paw and winced turning her face into a grimace. She never got to fully see the results of her leg being cared for due to the doctors quickly working on it. Underneath the bandages, she knew that the stitches were there and fully exposed the vulnerability of the past few days' event. Thinking about it, it made her realize now she understood why Nick felt… should she say ashamed? Guilty? Irresponsible? No… not that.

Whatever the word was that he felt, she knew that he would feel in whatever way upset for what happened to her, even if he didn't admit to show it and she didn't want him to think that way. She pictured the face that Nick made back on the train sitting beside her after checking on her leg from the bite injury. It was evident to her that he was having a remorse emotion take over him, he had never looked so sad to her before; it was almost pain-stabbing to see. The way he had slouched over on the seats, he expressed utter defeat like a beaten down pup. It was then that Judy now considered not just her careless actions that caused her injury, but also now the recoil of the tug that will be expressed afterwards between her and Nick. She wasn't going to let that happen. With that decided she went ahead and looked at the top for the moment before slipping it on over her head. It felt good; the fabric was comfortable and sleek, perfect for her design in mind and was even more impressed for the placement of the pocket adjustment for any tails to come through. Slipping her tiny fluffy tail in through the hole, she grabbed for the pants to try on. Carefully slipping the fit pants on, she guided them up and did a minor stretch to test out the elasticity. A little tug, but it would work if she needed to go out for a run or workout at the ZPD gym. (She would desperately look forward to that on a gloomy day) Carefully hopping over to the mirror, she looked at herself to see how she would be admired. The top slipped gracefully down just like her two favorite t-shirts she brought along with and the pants just stopping at the top of her knees was above her injury so it would be good for a day of activity if she wanted to take a stroll. Then the thought hit her like a bullet train and her eyes widened.

"Mrs. Cuttersworth? You still there?"

"Yes Judy what is it?"

"I don't mind coming out and showing off, but how much are we talking?"

"Well why don't you come out first and we'll see about talking?"

"Ugh." She thought to herself. She always hated the feeling of being put into pressure before she decided herself what to do.

Drawing the curtain she spotted the jaguar fiddling with more arranging and she noticing Judy come out looked at her.

"My doll, you look fab-u-lous!"

"Haha, thanks. Now how much?"

"Turn around, turn around!"

"oohhhh…" she complained. But Judy relented and doing as she told, spun carefully backside showing then back around in a 360.

"Mmmhmm. Yup I do believe that works for you."

"But how much?"

"Oh you and your questions! Just enjoy the moment won't you? But if you must know, together the pants and the top are 32 dollars"

Judy's eyes widened.

"Say what now?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Yes, it's 32."

She sighed. So much for staying cheap; it was active wear and active wear was expensive no matter where you shopped big or small. Truth be told, this was probably going to be the only thing she'll buy in a while clothing wise until she gets payed her next paycheck.

"All right. I'll buy this later. Do you by chance have a clearance section?"

"Sorry Sugah, I do not. But let me tell you what; since you're my first customer in a long time, I'll cut you a deal. Do you have any fancy wardrobes?"

Judy shook her head.

Now it was Susie's turn to go buy eyed.

"No dresses? No skirts? No formal tidings for any event?"

"No mam. I never really cared too much for the feminine touch as a kid."

"My child, did you seriously grow up under a rock? And you call yourself a lady~"

Judy had a really hard time to not pull a narrowing of her eyes at that pure insult suggestion.

"Hmm… now let's see…" she started thinking with a paw scratching underneath her chin.

"Low budget, small frame… something's telling me you're not from the city are you?"

"How'd you guess that?" Judy dryly asked waving a paw.

Susie shrugged.

"Just a figuration assumption. Now let's see. Simple, but not too overbearing… but good for the legs. Um, do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?"

But before Judy could get an answer, the panther had approached her invasively to ratio Judy's body size in relation to her own paws. Judy growled having just about enough of this pippy panther's attitude if she kept this act up.

Counting the amount, Susie put more thought into the outfits.

"I got it! And I think you'll find it's for a good price too."

"But, but!" Judy started to retort reaching out to the panther, but was cut off when she ran to another direction around the corner, probably towards the back. She was getting really tired of this; literally back to back of her not being able to have any say in what's happening. Puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms, she started tap-tap-tapping her foot on the floor while waiting for the eager panther to return with whatever she wanted to pressure Judy into. Was she really so oblivious to how Judy was thinking? After a few minutes of idly waiting, Judy let up on her tapping when she heard paw-steps coming back around the corner. Susie was holding two different outfits, one that she looked intriguing to try on, the other…

"Oh Na-no-no-no-no-no."

"What?"

"You're not going to make me try /that/ on." She pouted still having her arms crossed.

"Well why not?"

"I don't. Do. Dresses."

Susie raised a brow.

"Why don't you try it on? Surely you'll change your mind if you like it?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Judy disagreed.

This panther was really starting to get on her last nerves.

"Just try it."

"No. Non. Nee. Lie, and Meiyou" She rebuked in five different languages plus Latin.

The panther stood aghast for a brief moment before continuing on.

"Well I am impressed at how intellectual you are I don't see why you can't just try a dress on? Just to see if you'll undergo in such a thing?"

"I don't need to try, I know."

She continued to have a raised brow.

"You are one stubborn bunny you know that?

Judy grinned with eyes closed in a boast.

"I know I am."

Susie emitted a small growl of irritation underneath her fur and back neck fur slightly in a bristle, but quickly decided getting into a brawl would not boast her ego well for her peace-inclined partner. Inhaling a small staggered breath to control herself, she dropped the clothes beside her on a table and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fine, be stubborn."

She then leaned against the table and raised a paw to look at it in a very posh kind of way like checking the paint on her paw-claws.

"I guess you don't want a half-discounted deal then on both these items. AND a further discount applied to your gym outfit as well that you're going to buy anyway." She finished swishing her paw in the open air.

This got Judy's attention. Perking her ears she gazed at her with a squinted eye at that panther who was continuing to purposely look away. She knew that tone anywhere thanks to a certain fox; she was being hustled!

"You're doing that on purpose!" she pointed at her with a single finger.

"I mean… if you don't want the deal to afford these things on your limited budget…" she implied with a shrug. "Who says I'm doing it on purpose? I'm just trying to make a sale here."

"Blackmailing is not the way to do it. That's awfully low from a customer's point of view."

"Take it however way you want it. I'm just trying to do good business here."

"Fine. You want to keep shoving something in my face? Then I don't want your stupid clothes. I'm changing and leaving."

It didn't take long for her to hop herself back to the changing room, not with the adrenaline she was feeling. She was beyond irritated at the way this panther was acting. How could she possibly do that? The way she was scamming Judy out of more money than she already had just to get a few pieces of clothing? Forget it. And with the way she was practically corning her to fish her out for clothing she didn't even want to wear? If she didn't want the clothing, that manager should have had more respect for Judy's wishes than to be all self-righteous about everything. She was done.

* * *

Not even caring if she left things untidy and folded disgustingly, she put herself back into her clothing and drawn the curtain back to walk out. Susie was still there standing in shock and trying to calculate exactly what was going on. Judy only gave her a demeanor glare before hopping herself back into her wheelchair and wheeling off towards the elevator. Down the floor, the boys were talking and enjoying themselves when Judy arrived to them.

"…and so I said, what's it to you long face? Shouldn't you be fishing for hay or something?"

James was finishing a sentence and both of that bawled in laugher.

"So what happened?" Nick asked.

"Oh… my buddy the cheetah to him said… oh!"

"Oh?" Nick asked before noticing Judy there scowling and crossing her arms.

"Oh, hey Carrots."

"Don't 'hey Carrots' me Nick. We're leaving."

"Wait what?"

"Let's go." Judy demanded as she wheeled herself to him.

As she passed, James raised a brow in confusion and Nick shrugged implying "I don't know." He hurried on after her to the glass door entrance.

"Carrots, what's eating ya?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Let's just say they're going to be getting a bad customer report from me." She grumbled continuing on outside.

In the meantime, James ran upstairs to her wife now dropped on the ground looking at the two pieces of clothing that were once on the table.

"Susie-Cue, what happened?"

"She… she didn't want my clothing. Called 'em stupid clothes. All seemed to go so swimmingly… until I wanted her to try the dress on."

He grew a soft smile and went to kneel beside her.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. She was… probably just frustrated with trying something new."

"You didn't see her James! She was rude about it; she was so defiant, she,"

"You didn't pressure or anything did you?"

That took his wife into shock bait.

"What?"

"Sweetheart, I know we're suffering a little on the money side, but you can't pressure customers to buy something they may not want. Did you even ask if she was even interested in feminine clothing?"

"Well… no…"

He purred.

"See? I am one mammal, but she's another. I will agree with you, but you have to consider what another mammal wants. It's going to be different on a case by case basis."

It took her a moment to think it over as she sighed defeatedly.

"She wasn't really /that/ rude about it. She may or may not have told me she's not interested in really girly clothing…"

"Mmmhhhmm… I would go apologize to her before she gives us even more of a reason to not have any money."

She nodded.

"By the way… did she happen to tell you anything beyond her first name?"

She raised a brow as she looked at him.  
"No. Why?"

"Well…"

He whispered briefly into her ear and she went wide eyed with an adjoining gasp.

"Oh my gods!"

* * *

Meanwhile Nick and Judy were almost to the main street before Judy's stomach started growling. All that excitement got her excited for lunch.

"Carrots… are you sure that was a wise choice to do?"

"Nick, she insulted me! Of course it was."

"No, no, I get that. I understand that part you told me… but I mean, calling her out on her clothes. Don't you think that was a little much?"

"No… I thought that was justified. She clearly didn't consider my feelings about the whole thing /and/ invaded my personal space without fully hearing my answer first. And if she wants to be such a sham about the clothes then she doesn't deserve my hard earned money no matter how nice her husband treated us."

"Careful Carrots, your ego is showing."

She frowned in frustration.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Carrots you're being self-centered."

"What are you on /their/ side now!?"

"Did I imply that? No, no I did not. But I think that wasn't a wise call for you to just walk out on her like that. I think you should have at least talked to her about it first."

"Sure seemed like she didn't want to talk."

"Says the same bunny who once told me you're happy to talk to me and my stories."

She partially turned around in her chair to face him straight in the eyes.

"What does /that/ have to do with anything!?"

He stopped wheeling her to speak duly.

"You're happy to talk to, and get closer to, a stranger fox that you've only known for about… about three weeks and yet you won't give a panther a second chance to prove herself to you and your ego?"

"And I've only gotten closer to you a week of those three, but go on."

He sighed.

"What I mean is, Carrots, you're giving me a second chance to speak out despite of who and what I am, above your prejudice to hear what I have to say to you and potentially other mammals, but you won't allow a hard working panther to get her means just because you disapprove of her personal tastes of attire? Have you stopped to think maybe you pushed her too hard? Have you thought maybe that's what she needs to sell to make ends meet? Have you thought MAYBE just maybe that's what it will take for her and her husband to survive? To sell, albeit, high-ish priced clothing? Did it cross your mind when you stormed out on her like that?"

His comments were hitting her like ice to the heart as she looked at him gawked.

"But I have a right to say what I want and don't want to wear!"

"And I'm not disagreeing with that. But you should have explained to her why you don't."

"Nick you're not my parents. I am an adult and I certainly don't need you or anyone else to tell me how I should run my life. And I DID explain it to her thank you very much."

"I'm just warning you now. It could backfire at you."

"Judy! Judy wait!"

"And speak of the devil."

She only groaned in reply as the panther with all three pieces of clothing came huffing and puffing to catch up with them.

"I'm… *huff* so glad I caught up with you two. *huff huff* Oh boy I'm out of shape."

"Yes Mrs. Cuttersworth?" Judy asked openly.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I *huff* I didn't know that you were… well… I didn't know you were /that/ Judy."

Judy was taken aback for a brief moment before replying.  
"No it's all right. I'm actually trying to keep it down until I feel ready to speak to any pop up press reporters."

"I understand. Anyways, I'm so sorry for pressuring you in so much for clothing you may have not wanted. I should have asked first."

"And… I'm… I'm sorry too."

"Pardon?"

"Nick's…err my friend here… is right. I should have given you a chance to speak up and I just high tailed it out of there without any warning. It's my fault."

An awkward moment passed but then Susie grew a warm smile at that apology.

"We're both at fault sugah. Now please, let's come on back and I'll see how these fit you, erhm, please. And if you don't like it, tell me and I won't pressure you to buy it."

She sighed and wailed her paws up.  
"All right all right. If I try them on, will you please stop talking about it?"

Susie giggled.

"Yes child. That sounds like a deal."


	8. A New Change

Author's Notes: Repeat of a previous chapter's quote due to unchange atmosphere in chapter. Also ConGRATS on Zootopia for having a well earned Golden Globe Award and Academy award for Best Animated Feature/Film! Also a huge congrats to the one year anniversary! Now onto your regularly chapter day.

" _ **Sometimes you just have to let go, let loose, tell from the heart and most important have fun."**_

Nick and Judy followed Susie back to the modern store and after being rejoined with James, Nick continued on the conversation he was having with the panther. In the meantime, Judy grudgingly followed Susie back up the elevator and back to the changing room with all three bundles of clothes in her lap.

Susie with a clasp of her black paws turned to face the rabbit immobilized to the wheelchair.

"Now, we can both coherently agree you like your new work outfit right?"

Judy nodded.

"Good, I think you will find you're going to like the second outfit I picked out. It may have a skirt to accompany it, but the style certainly seems something that would fit you."

Judy nodded switching the gym outfit to the bottom of the pile and picked up the second outfit underneath. It was definitely charming; a deep dark red cowl-neck styled sweater was on top with a black pencil skirt placed underneath. Perfect for the cooler weather or when she needed to be at a semi-formal event. She wasn't on A-game for the whole skirt thing, but if it worked with the outfit, she guessed she could give it a fair chance.

"And this?" Judy asked moving the second outfit aside to see the next plucked article of clothing.

"This was my personal idea. And I apologize if I acted rash earlier. It was my fault to not consider asking you why it is you don't wear dresses."

Judy briefly looked at Susie making amends before glancing back down on the folded outfit. It was a v-style cut sleeveless dress that was accented by straps and decorated in denim fabric with a tiny pocket along the left breast area, and a band that seemed to wrap around the dress separating the top from the bottom. Finishing the look of it, the skirt was flared starting from the waist line supported with mesh underneath the fabric. Picking up the outfit and displaying it in the air she squinted trying to make sense of it. There was something poking from around each side of the skirt and turning it around, she could see the dress was draped with a large bow pre-made into the perfect shape and attached via snap buttons. The dress itself was zipped closed starting from the waist line underneath the bow and appeared to be at knee level length. She blinked and darted her eyes back and forth on the dress like she was deeply engrossed reading an article. Judy didn't respond as her eyes shifted from the dress to Susie in bewilderment.

"You don't like it?" Susie asked muttering.

After a few more awkward moments, Judy responded looking down at the audacity of the outfit.

"Well… the bow is a little much. Gives too much of a girly appeal."

Susie looked down shrugging and then Judy sighed.

"But… I am a rabbit of my word. I will try it on."

She perked up and brought her paws up clasping them in the air joyously. Her smile was almost too adorable to not look at; she looked like a little cub getting their favorite toy on their birthday. Why with her tail all raised up, it was too cute not to bear!

"Oh will you really?" she joyously asked purring.

Judy nodded solemnly. After setting the clothes to the side of the arm rest, she helped herself off the chair and grabbed the clothes to go try them on. After reentering the changing room, she stripped herself down and tried on the sweater and skirt combo first. She had to admit it had its charm as it accented her body line wonderfully. Twisting herself around to see her reflection in her view she could see the sweater casually draping her neck line and exposed a little of her tuff white fur but nothing too risqué. And the skirt itself was kinda okay, for something she wouldn't normally wear. It was comfortable; and since it showed off her legs best to a potential buck… if there was ever one to enter into her life… then that would need to be what was best appealed. Wait… was she thinking about that? Was Judith Laverne Hopps tickling into her cultured rabbit sensual sensations? Why? She never cared for having a boyfriend in her life due to her books and studies. Well, she kinda did once but… she shook her head of that dreaded memory. "No thinking like that Jude." She told herself.

Taking one last full spin to admire her reflection she relented with a sigh. "O-kay. MAYBE I can see myself wearing this. But ONLY something like this."

She then glanced over to the nicely folded dress sitting on the benches.

"I did promise her." She reminded herself with a frown. "All right, let's get this over with."

"Everything all right in there?"

"Yes, everything's fine! I… I may or may not like the second outfit."

"Oh! Does that mean that?"

"Maybe."

"And the third?"

"I'm trying it on now."

"Oh! Child please come out and let me see it on you!"

She groaned.

"Do I really have to?" She whined just like she did to her mother as a kit.

"Mmmhmm! I always want to see what my customers look like in my branded clothes so that I know how to fix them for better for the next one~"

"Ugh. Fine! Have it your way."

Judy didn't see the expression, but she knew on the other side of the drawn curtain that panther was beaming from ear to ear. While she was conversing she had unsnapped the clasp of the snap and zipped down the dress to slip it on. It was definitely her size all right; the panther knew body shapes well at least. Leaning against the walls of the room for balance, she had brought the dress up and slipped her arms inside the arm holes. Using her reflection, she guided the zipper up along her spine and snapped the bow back on ruffling it. She was right in guesstimating the length of the dress; with the tightness of the waist, it silhouetted her form with a just below the knee length that would charm anyone with the girlish appeal to the already stereotyped jest upon her bunny symbolism. When she had complained of coming out in the open, she had finished dressing and was looking at her reflection once again.

After answering her she moaned not approving it. "This is ridiculous; I'm not a teenager anymore!" She thought bitterly puffing her cheeks. Still she decided it would be rude to not come out and drew the curtain back to reveal her new dress. The dress itself illuminated her chest line a little and a semi-circle of her white stomach fur.

"Oh goodness! You are just so precious with that dress! Oh, and with a shortened white blouse the look is complete~"

"No no that's not necessary!"

"Yes yes it's… Wait. You're right. I'll stop before I get ahead of myself. How do you feel?"

"Honestly? I feel like I just went backward a few notches in years."

"Sweetheart, let me tell you something from a female to female. You're not a kit anymore, you're a grown woman! It'll do you good to start thinking like one, trust me."

"But… you don't even know the first thing about me. You don't know anything about me, my family or how I was raised and acted. Or where I come from for that matter!"

She purred.  
"That may be true. But I know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"You're obviously a rebel. You're Judy Hopps, ZPD's first RABBIT officer. /Obviously/ becoming a cop wasn't on your parents' wish list, if you have any, am I right?"

"No, you are right about that."

"So what's stopping you from wearing a dress every now and again?"

"I… *sigh* It brings back too many bad memories from when I was a kit. And… more importantly, I'd rather not have another reason for someone to throw the cute fluffy bunny stereotyping back at me."

"I understand sugar, but trust me when I say this; it is OKAY to be a woman every now and again. Doesn't mean you have to /all/ the time, but sometimes is appropriate."

She sighed.

"You make it sound so easy to do."

"Darling, I LIVE in it. Being prim and proper helps keep my boast up to think ahead."

"Prim and Proper?"

She giggled and winked at Judy.  
"That'll be a story for another time if you come visit again."

Judy snorted and rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe she wasn't /that/ bad. Sure she had her ego moments, but it was motivational in the least.

"Besides…I think your friend just might find you cute in that dress you're wearing darling."

She winced for a moment at that 'cute' notion, and wanted to correct her but… she was too caught up in the thought and disregarded that revoke for now.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"I mean your charmy fox friend you have down there chit-chatting with my husband."

"You mean Nick?"

She nodded. Judy flushed and her ears turned bright pink.

"No-no-no-no-no-no! Nick's not like that at all! He wouldn't think that!"

"Oh? I think I beg to differ."

Judy gritted her teeth in frustration of embarrassment. Pulling her ears forward over her eyes she wanted to hide any blush penetrating on her gray face.

"Why… why would you assume such a thing?" she asked through muffled voice cracks.

"Oh I know darling. I just know; he is a pred after all."

Just know? Really? That was the panther's logic to Judy's questioning? Shaking the thoughts off, she peeked her eyes through the gap between her ears to ask about the second part.

"What's /that/ got to do with anything?"

She waved a paw.

"Nothing of importance to you. Mmm… and maybe let's say I /am/ wrong with my assumption. It still would be nice to show off to my husband; to show I am… of cordial to other sized customers as well."

She huffed letting out an exhale with her mouth forming an o.

"Fine… but I'm only doing it for your husband."

Susie simply cocked an eyebrow and let out a long smooth purr in satisfaction. Gently scooping up the tiny bunny in her massive arm from the wheelchair, Judy was forced to rest her rump on the leg and twist her body halfway to face forward while her paws rested on the shoulder. After they stepped inside the elevator to head down, Judy winced feeling butterflies in her stomach rapidly grow.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" she mumbled.

"Re-lax! You'll be fine!"

Judy only ducked into the shoulder in reply.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, the refined panther stepped herself out to meet the men. They were, as usual, in some useless chit-chat charade and the males noticing them approaching looked to face their direction. Susie was presentable and content with what she accomplished and looking at Judy briefly and back to them she started talking.

"Presenting the new Judy Hopps of Zootopia!"

From their view, Judy still remained shied into the shoulder and only the back bow was truly exposed with her fluffy tail just tucked shyly underneath.

"Carrots?" Nick asked in concern.

"Pssst… turn around." Susie suggested in a whisper.

Making a few hyperventilated breaths, Judy talked to herself in thought to do it. "Okay, okay, you can do this Judy. It's not like you're going in front of a crowd for a speech. Just twist and it's done with."

Taking a deep breath, Judy started to turn herself around for them to see the front. She stopped briefly to catch her breath again in profile view and then… she turned to face them with an innocent frown to add to her face. Raising her paws, she shifted herself around show the entire front view of her dress and looked down at Nick and James balancing her paws on Susie's arm. Mr. Cuttersworth blew a slow impressed whistle and Nick, flabbergasted stood in silence and practically gawked at Judy and her new look.

"See? What do you think hun? Doesn't she just look good in this dress?"

"Mmmmhmmm!" James agreed adding a purr of content. "That dress looks good on you Judy. It adheres with your eyes quite well."

Judy blushed at the compliment. Then she gazed at Nick who stood on silence looking like he was caught in a corner.

"Nick?"

Silence.

"Nick!?"

Truth be told, he was quite shocked with how amazing… no… how beautiful she looked in that dress. Not at any time did he ever consider seeing this rabbit of his who seemed to appear to like wearing preferably boy, or at the least subtle clothes, that she would actually be wearing a dress! She was stunning! The way it draped on her was a picture perfect image for her and how she was positioned was almost like… dare he say… an angel? With her legs dangling loosely over the edge? (The edge being that panther's massive forearm) Wait… why was he thinking her like that? She was a good friend and all, but that was just wrong. Still, she was beautiful in it; a real charmer to any buck that would want her as a mate. Not to mention the fact that, aside from his own mother in dresses, he hadn't really seen any other female to dress up like that. It was definitely unexpected to say the least. Thank goodness he had auburn fur to hide away any hints of blush that may have formed on his cheeks and on the insides of his ears. When she called out to him for the second time, it broke his trance and he shook getting out of it. Judy seemed to have caught the fact that something… something had his mind gripped.

"Nick? I look ridiculous don't I?"

He shook his head, partly to answer, partly to get back fully in reality.

"No… no you don't look ridiculous, Carrots."

Shifting his eyes on and off her for a moment ever so subtly, he cleared his throat and looked in her direction.

"It… it looks good on you. I agree with James."

She blushed.

"Thanks Nick."

However, internally she cocked an eyebrow at him. She knew that glance. She did the same thing when she didn't want to look at the naked yoga instructor Nangi at the Naturalist Club during the Otterton case. There was something he wasn't letting up since he couldn't look straight at her; at first. Mr and Mrs. Cuttersworth both gave each other a long glance with their eyes tinting and she spoke up.

"Well I think that settles it. Ms. Hopps, if you'll follow me to the desk counter, I'll confirm payments with you."

"Okay." She agreed.

As they walked away, Judy kept looking back at Nick. He recoiled his face very quickly back to the iconic snarky smile that he always had placed on his face but she knew he was covering more than he let on. As she was disappearing from his view, he was internally gasping for air to breathe. "Okay, keep it together Nick. You can't let her think that you're just another hitter. That's wrong. Remember, she's probably new to these things and you can't ruin her ambition of you becoming a cop." Deep down he wanted to scream and compliment her left and right how extravagant she looked, but something about it just didn't seem right. It almost felt like an invasion of personal space if he did that. And besides, surely she wouldn't understand if he told her he's never really seen a female in a dress outside of his own mother? Honey… she was sweet but she was a badger, and more importantly she worked alongside him in business and that was just not right; she never wore anything more than camo anyway. Veronica, the beautiful silver fox she was, the one he thought was his high school sweetheart, didn't wear anything more than a slutty tank and cut-off shorts with a jaded black jacket. Fashionable yes, but not classy.

Susie and Judy walked to the counter where the panther placed her on top of it.

"How much do I owe you Mrs. Cuttersworth?"

"Hold on a moment, I'm doing my math here."

After some punching in on her phone and the register, she tallied up a final result.

"After some entries and discounts, I'm going to ask fifty from you for everything."

"Wait… shouldn't that?"

"I'm a panther of my word as you are with yours. I promised discounts. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Are… are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Ab-so-lutely!"

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"…with a promise that you'll come back?" she asked with a blink.

She nodded.  
"I will. Oh, my wallet's upstairs though in the other changing room."

"No worries. I'll go grab it and your clothes so you can change down here."

"Thank you!"

Susie headed upstairs to grab Judy's clothes that she came in, the other two garment outfits and the wheelchair all in one trip. After coming back down and Judy paying off to the panther, she went and carefully bagged the clothes carefully in a large bag fit for her size. It didn't take long for Judy to change back and once she was settled in the wheelchair she collected her things and waved goodbye to the panther. Wheeling over to Nick, she had the clothes hung on the handle.

"Ready to go?"

For a moment Nick didn't say anything but he nodded. Now waving them both goodbye, Nick wheeled Judy outside of the store and headed back to the main road for L'afitte Street. Now she was really hungry and her stomach gurgled loudly. It was bearing into 2 o clock by the time they were finally done with all of that.

"Ready to go find some food for a late lunch? I'm famished!" Judy chirped.

After a firm nod coming from her fox compadre, they continued walking along in silence towards the main road. Bags dangling along the hand grip of the wheelchair swayed back and forth in time rhythmed like the swishing of Nick's tail. In the meantime, Judy was busy browsing her phone for the closest nearby joint to grab some grub. Eventually they settled for a small business called "Ramos Quick-In Eatery" which offered convenient meals for an affordable price. Judy got herself a small gumbo soup, feeling the guts to try it despite the shellfish inside, along with a salad to accompany it. Nick however settled himself happily with a cola to go along with his choice of tomato bisque to devour on.

With food selected in to-go bags in paws, the duo went on ahead back to the Gathering Hole and chose a patch of grass in the middle to rest, relax and eat their anticipated lunch. Judy was the first naturally to start consuming her meal. She was a bit hesitant with those shellfish at first as it wasn't something rabbits normally eat, but, she found it to be surprisingly pleasant. Nick was equally surprised with her eating the crustaceans so effortlessly. At first she screwed at the sight and looking utterly disgusted holding a spoonful of shrimp with the broth. Waiting and waiting, he watched her look at it detested; then after another moment she brought the spoon to her mouth to try it. She twisted her mouth around chewing on the food, and with a hard swallow, she took another aging moment to think it over. Her eyes bolted open and she smiled hard and went in to chomp at her lunch with her tail twitching in excitement. Nick quietly chucking at his ferocious bunny went on to quietly slurping on his hot soup very much enjoyed watching above his rabbit literally tear into her lunch; as she didn't hesitate at all to gulp down each spoonful of hot liquid.

It didn't take long for Judy to start feeling full with that tiny tummy of hers; after finishing her soup she soundlessly enjoyed munching on her salad to finish the meal. After eating halfway through her salad she glanced down at Nick who was comfortably sitting on the ground. He had finished his soup and was staring or watching the crowds… or was he thinking? Either way, whatever he was doing, this was making Judy nervously cock her head in confusion. He hadn't said a word since they got back from that shop; and the fact that he was still remaining quiet and now staring into what seemed like an abyss was now throwing Judy off. She must've stared a few long more moments before Nick felt the chill up his spine. He knew he was being watched and looked around twitching his tail in curled self-defense. After a moment, he discovered just who was watching him as Judy was staring very intently and hunched over her arm support.

"What's up Carrots?"

She stared at him with a menacing glare before answering.

"All right slick, wise up!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" he muddled not having the slightest clue as to what she was referring to.

"I mean all of this!" she proclaimed gesturing her paws out. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet ever since we left the store and don't you deny this! I saw you shifting your eyes very subtly. The panthers may have not caught it, but I did."

He gaped, feeling a dagger pierce his tender heart.

"You saw that? And here I was trying to be subtle about it."

She stared at him flatly giving him a deadpan expression.  
"It was kind of obvious Slick."

"Well," he started up a reply rubbing the spine of his neck. "Would you believe me if I ever told you that I've never seen a doe dressed in a dress before? Other than my own mother?"

She blinked unsure in utter complexion of the suggestion.

"Seriously?"

"Yea… pretty ridiculous huh?"

A sudden burst of laughing broke that awkward silence coming from Judy and her nearly knocking over her half indulged salad on top of her lap. Nick splayed his ears back and snorted side-glancing her with annoyance and a cross of his arms.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" She waved him off in-between a gasp of a breath in that wave of laughter. She continued those hurdles of laughing for a few more moments before recovering herself and wiping some tears that had produced on the corners of her eyes from all the sustained giggles.

"No, I mean as in seriously that's what got you so riled up? I mean, yea it's a LITTLE bit of a surprise but," she giggled once more before continuing "I didn't realize that such a little thing such as that would throw a big tough guy like yourself through a loop either."

He groaned. "Yea, so?"

"Aw come on! Don't be like that! It's nothing to be embarrassed about~" she joked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Says the bunny that started her first day as a meter maid."

Now it was her time to go flush.

"Don't you dare mention that!"

"Hey, you started the interrogation. Don't look at me."

"That's not the same! We had a CONVERSATION, not an interrogation."

"Carrots, you had the look of /death/ at me a few moments ago. I'll call that a interrogation if I didn't see one~"

"Hey, if you didn't make yourself such a spectacle in the store, I wouldn't be "interrogating" you." She replied with a monotone voice with quotation motions around the word interrogating.

He opened his mouth to reply, but… nothing. For a moment, he was stuck, brain-dead, end of the rope, but then he got an idea to backfire at her.

"Says the same bunny that comes from a place where the very name itself means "Carrots"" he replied, grinning after repeating Judy's motion around the word carrots.

She snuffed and he grinned knowing he had victory of this battle.

"Why are we even?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"You started it."

She was going to have to get back at him for that silly battle of the wits; soon enough she will.

"Anyways, believe it or not, I have not seen any other doe, other than my mother, in a dress. That is, not until I saw you in it, Judy."

There he went again, the sound of her nickname being mentioned aloud reminisce deep conversation. It was surely not necessary as it was only used when in desperation before. And to be perfectly frank, a conversation like this was making her heart flutter just now. Wide eyed she locked onto him for a moment before blinking and looking down into her lap with the embarrassment flooding in.

"So… really…How… did I look?" she muttered before small breaths.

That question caught him off guard. How did she look? He blinked trying to figure out how to answer that.

"Um… well um…" he stuttered. "It looked good on you."

"I don't need to hear what said, I want to hear what a Nick /Wilde/ has to say about it."

He sneered in worry. Was she really asking him such a question? When he literally just confessed to her that he's never seen a doe in a dress before? How did she expect for him to answer that? His eyes darted back and forth nervously before opening up with a reply. Quick Nick! Think of a white lie! Something that will sell the image! An idea hit him. Yea that's it; that'll sell it! He obviously wasn't going to admit how he really felt about the way she looked in that dress and caught a breath before replying.

"Oh gosh Carrots, I've never been good with words… I think…" he pondered rubbing his chin with a paw before continuing.

"I do have to agree with Mr. Cuttersworth that the dress really did compliment your eyes really well. The blue denim further emphasized the tender pink hues in your amethyst eyes."

She took a moment to go wide eyed and lean over the edge of the arm support once more.

"That's /you/ not being good with words!?"

"Let me finish, I'm not done." He commanded shoving a paw in front of her.

"And the cut of the dress transfigured your figure really well. It was definitely a good choice on Susie's part." He nodded and continued on with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"The dress… it… wrapped around your form accordingly, "he furthered this emphasis with an illustration of a snow mammal. "And to top it all, the magnificent bow in the back was just enough of a taste to expose your innocence, albeit as a bunny."

He opened his eyes back up and gasped finding her staring at him once again in uncomfortable silence and mouth gawked. Uh-oh… did he go too far? Did he push an internal button he wasn't supposed to push and she wouldn't forgive him for it, embarrassing her to no end?

"Carrots?" he asked cautiously putting a paw forward.

All of a sudden he was met with a grey blur glomping him; the blur like clockwork collided with him and he gasped being nearly pinning him to the ground as she twisted in a half spin clamping on him. En route of her hugging him, she spilled the rest of her leftover salad over. "So much for leftovers." He internally thought. This sudden interaction naturally received a few odd-ball stares from the crowds. Not realizing yet they were being watched they were still caught in the moment; she had literally jumped off of the wheelchair just to respond to the kind words. He blinked and had a tint of blush and regaining his balance, he hoisted himself into a crisscross position to hug back his rather physical bunny. She held onto him for a few more moments before she broke the silence.

"Sorry," she apologized blushing from the excitement of the engagement. She let go and sat in the hole of his lap before continuing on.

"It's just… that was… the kindest, most sincere and unselfish thing you've ever said to me Mr. Wilde. Thank you."

He chuckled.

"There will be plenty more of where that came from with me Carrots." He blinked with a single left eye. "So long as I have a certain bunny sticking around that is."

Now it was time for her to grow a smug smile on her face and she gazed with alluring eyes tugging at his tie.

"Oh REAL-LY? Well this bunny is here to stay so you better brush up on your flattery skills."

"Oh please! I LIVE in flattery! Why, flattery is practically my middle name…" he paused mid-sentence for Nick to finally realize they were starting to get a crowd. And when there's a crowd, there's…

"Uh… Carrots?" He asked with a titter slightly flashing his fangs. "Maybe we should uhh… move on?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion before glancing around.

She too noticed the gazes in their direction. Mammals were definitely gazing all right; guess too many weren't prepared to see a rabbit uncharacteristically jumping onto a fox. The whole city felt ominously quiet other than the vehicles honking, driving and other pedestrians walking on by continuing their daily life. The wide-wonders staring looked at them shrewdly in disgust at the sight. Judy went red and felt her inner ears burn as she twisted her head to dig into Nick's chest.

"Gah! Oh pineapples on a sunny day!" she whispered cursing. "Nick! Take me home!"

"At your leisure malady. And you guys! Don't you have your own lives to deal with? Nothing to see here! Although I don't mind a little attention~"

"Nick!" she mumbled under hot breath.

That question, received as an alarm, threw some into a murmur for a moment but they went on to their own business. Slowly but surely the once huge anticipated crowd dispensed away. Nick satisfied with his convincing grinned and scooped up his rabbit gently and plopped her into her wheelchair as she sat red and face dug into her paws. With his rabbit back in place and their trash cleaned up and recycled into a nearby trash can, Nick guided Judy back to the train station to head her back to her apartment to retire for the evening.

The jump on the trains and the shifting into a leisurely walk had the duo back at Judy's apartment by the end of three and into 4. Gathering Judy's newly acquired bags, Nick took her and her clothes up to the apartment first. Unlocking the apartment and dropping her on the bed along with her things, he went back down to retrieve the wheelchair and only took a few minutes to do so. After returning with wheelchair in arm, he was about to lock the door for the night when Judy had reminded him that she had failed for the last couple of days to take care of herself in fur, face and teeth; so she asked him a favor to watch over the apartment while she got herself cleaned up. Nick obliged and took to the bed flopping down to close his eyes for a little shut eye. Judy smiling gathered her small bundle of dirty clothes that had since gathered for the past few days she had been back to take to the laundry room on the third floor. A few doors down, she dropped them off and started the cycle in the washer-dryer duo set for her size and headed on down to the public restroom for the tenants of that floor. With a fresh change of clothes of a pajamas, underwear and utilities in paw, she looked forward to a long hot shower to clean off any grime that's collected underneath her short fur, especially with her leg.

Carefully stepping into the shower behind the locked bathroom door, she waited along the wall for the shower to turn to comfortably warm before getting soaked underneath.

Before she had stepped in, she took careful precautions to untie her dressings; and seeing her leg revealed reupholstered in black pointed stitches, she screwed taking it all in but immediately shook it off to focus on the warm water that was soon to be soaking in her fur. Judy stood for a few minutes just taking in the steam of the water to calm her nerves and muscles that had been aching for the last couple of days, especially down in bandaged leg where the muscles had gone stiff. Being pristine to not let her body soap contact and sting her stitches, she took in the lilac scent welcoming the wonderful fragrance to remind her of home before washing herself off. Wrapping up the shower and turning it off, she grabbed the towel past the pulled curtain to dry herself off and grabbed the dressings to head over to the toilet to dress herself in clean clothes. After a few minutes more she wrapped up washing her face and brushing her teeth and went to collect her newly dry clean clothes before limping back to the apartment.

Creaking the door open she entered to see Nick collapsed on her bed and sleeping soundly with a smile on his face and gentle snores. He was doing that cute curling thing again and she smiled sentimentally at him along with a couple of small giggles.

"Oh you adorable fox. Just like a little kit." she cooed to herself.

Careful to not disturb him, she hopped over to crouch down and open her drawers to put her clothes away and glancing to see her new bags still untouched on the edge of the bed, she hopped over to them and pulled out the new garments one by one. The track outfit she could put away but the two dress items… they would need to be hung alongside her work uniform, meter maid vest and her two sweat hoodies and t-shirt. She would need to get some hangers to properly hang them; for now she would use the clothes dowel rod to drape them over. Wincing from the pain of her leg to stretch to reach it, she was huffing in satisfaction knowing she got the new clothes up finally. Glancing back over the fox shifted a little but he remained still asleep.

"He must be more tired than he lets on," she thought to herself.

Casting a glance over to his makeshift bed he made from the night before still twisted from this morning, she frowned knowing the memory fresh in her mind of him willingly sleeping on the cold, hard, wooden floor surrendering the bed so she could be comfortable last night. Putting herself into thought, she looked to her desk knowing that manila folder was sitting there was distantly untouched and given to her by Bogo. She didn't need a new apartment… yet. But the money that's in that folder might just be enough… she limped over to the table and uncurled the snapping to open it up. Grabbing the bills in her paws she counted just how much was in there. Going wide-eyed she thought, "Oh yea. This might be enough." And just after grabbing her phone from her pocket, she swiped it to unlock and went onto the browser to start researching. Hoisting herself up to her desk, she flicked the light on only to have the brightest setting blind her eyes and possibly at Nicks. Quickly toggling it to the lowest setting, she glanced over in panic hoping he didn't wake up. He didn't and she sighed in relief. Getting comfortable on the leg rests, she used her good leg to support the gashed one and browsed the safari for deals on businesses with good couches.

She spent the next few minutes in bitter silence as with each hit she liked that had the potential of a couch it was too expensive or just looked too crummy. All hope had seemed lost when she finally found a hit that could work. It was from a site FurryfurniRTC; who knew you could have luck with non-brand name sites? It featured a rather tempting expensive couch on sale for half its normal cost. She smiled wide at its reclining feature and faux suede material and thought if anyone deserves to be comfortable it's him. Glancing around her dwarf apartment, she tried to imagine the massive couch in there. Big, bulky, wide; all these things would make it difficult to place it in any corner while trying to avoid the pathway of the door. And her mirror could be moved around to adjust, but it would still be difficult even if it was away from her desk alongside the wall. The only logical solution would be to put it right smack in the middle without hindering to the end of her bedside, closer to the door. It would be awkward when first walking in but… it could work. Smiling that she may have found a solution, she double checked counting the bills again just to make sure she had enough to at least to make a down payment. Finding the number for customer service, she dialed it and waited for a response. After a telemarketer prompted the conversation, she got transferred over to the sales team representative. And after a few more minutes of wait time, the business's greeting slogan and a "How may I help you?" was introduced, Judy started.

"Yes hello, my name is Judy Hopps and I'm interested in lot number 2…8…351? Do you by chance have that in umm… fox size? Or wolf?"


	9. Choices and Apologies

" _ **Apologies are the first step in a great friendship"**_

It was a battle trying to figure out the right sized couch. And the inquires of why a rabbit of her size was trying to buy a couch possibly twice her size, to fit it into her tiny apartment didn't help either. She eventually did find one that accommodated to Nick's size after going through some major loops to find one. A sturdy piece of furniture made of dark brown faux suede would blend in well with his auburn fur; she decided she would have to get a vacuum in the near future to suck up any shedding fur. Unbeknownst of her chit-chatting, a fox across the room shifted in her bed slowly fluttering his eyes to reveal the blinding light in his vision. Taking a few minutes to adjust, he saw her silhouette against the harsh light and had only heard the tail end of the agreement. "Yes, yes you can have it in cash. I'll be sure to have it in your delivery man's paws when they come. Thank you." A moment in silence included the raising of an eyebrow. "You too. Good night."

A tap of the screen from her paw meant the end of the conversation and her turning around found her in shock as she realized her fox was awake. With a flinch she readjusted pretending to not seem surprised and feigned a smile. 

"Hey! Welcome back sleepy head. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes. Who… was that?"

"Who was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Now who was it on the phone?"

"How long were you awake?"

"Long enough."

"Say! Aren't you getting hungry? I think it's time to order some food~!"

He wasn't buying it. Too long of a con-man was to know when something was fishy and he didn't like it coming from this rabbit he called a 'friend.' She swiped the phone to unlock it and was trying to get on the browser, but Nick was too quick for her and batted at her paw while grabbing the other in a lock. Interlocking her eyes, he looked at her firmly while he asked,

"I'm. not. hungry. Now please quit dodging the question and answer me. WHO were you talking to just a moment ago?"

For a moment there she was petrified. He could be honest to god scary when he wanted to be and with that face of his, he could do really pull off an interrogation well if he was part of the ZPD. The way he looked at her with his own death trap glare that at any given moment could snarl and bare his fangs to scare the living daylights out of someone.

"I'm not going to ask you again. WHO were you talking to Carrots?"

No response from her, only the twitching of her nose and wide illuminated violet eyes.

"Look… I'm not going to hurt you or think of you wrong. I only need to know because I've had my fair share of someone getting hurt for a wrong call. Now tell me."

She busted into a spasm of laughter which left the fox to release his grip and have a most perplexed face on his muzzle. Head cocked and mouth aghast, he twitched one ear to the side as he looked at her with confusion.

"What did I say!?"

After a moment Judy recollected herself to apologize before responding.

"You really get worked up don't you? Says the fox who told me to 'Never let them see they get to you' and look at you! TWICE in ONE DAY!"

He groaned with a deadpan glare.

"All right, what is it?"

"That's so sweet for you to care for my well-being. And here I was just thinking about yours."

He placed two paws on his hips simultaneously.

"What are you talking about?"

She was looking at her phone and graced it very slowly with her palm before responding.

"Oh… Idon'tknow… maybe I SHOULD call back the company I was just talking to and cancel the order of a brand new couch."

His arms lowered as he raised a brow.

"You… you bought a couch? That's what this is all about?"

She smiled and sat very adorably with phone placed between her legs.

"Well yea… what did you think it was all about?"

"You… just…"

He smacked a paw to face and sighed.

"You know what? Never mind. Forget it."

Her smile suddenly withered and Nick looked between his fingers to see the bunny saddened.

"Carrots?"

She huffed to express the saddened mood.

"Sorry Nick… I wanted it to be a surprise but…"

An idea hit him and he let loose his coy smile.

"Wait… what was it you said? Caring for my well-being?" He asked copying Judy's tone during which she had used during the certain conversation of any moron could run a plate.

He paused to place a paw to his heart.

"Why gosh Carrots, you /do/ care about me!"

That warmed her up. He noticed her grow a shy smile on her muzzle as she looked back up.

"Yea… I may or may not have a bought a new couch INTENDING for a fox that may or may not be taking care of me."

"You know Carrots you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. I kinda figured with you taking care of me, I didn't want to see you keep laying on the ground there…"

She waved to the bed on the wooden floor before they locked eyes again.

"… and besides, I'm sure you would agree a couch is MUCH better than a hard floor… right?"

He huffed in amusement.  
"I can definitely attest to that."

Several awkward moments passed before either of them said anything.

"So… you really aren't that hungry?" she asked.

"Not really, no."

"Well darn… I guess I'm just going to have to eat all of this blueberry cake myself."

He blinked a couple of times.

"Say what now?"

"There was an ad that I noticed as we were heading back to the station. It was for this lemon and blueberry cake that looked really good to try." She was imaginarily petting the air above her iCarrot and kept her eye contact away from him.

"Lemon zested pound cake is what it looked like… infused with melted blueberry berries and decorated with a blueberry dressing on the top. And it looked like it had the plumpest berries to decorate the finished look." She strongly accented the world 'plumpest' to tease Nick.

He was practically salivating with his mouth hanging open and tail wagging. Judy only caught a glimpse of this out of her peripheral and casted a giggle.

"Oh! And did I forget to mention it was accompanied with the words, 'Fill you heart with delight as this cake treat is complete with cold vanilla almond ice cream!'?"

She shrugged.  
"But like you said, you aren't hungry so I guess I'm going to have to try it all myself."

"Oh no you won't!" he barked jumping at her and making Judy practically jump out of her seat in startle, fumbling with her phone to catch it after it almost fell.

"Because you're going to order two! Possibly three!" he brought his paw up in the number references as he spoke.

She snorted and had to contain her further trailing laughter.

"Three?" she asked in a higher-toned voice.

"You betchya your heart out I can eat two of those!"

She sighed, partly to relieve any further giggles and shook her head.

"So… two for you and one for me?"

"Exactly!"

"Nick. Really?"

"Carrots… I ALWAYS make room for blueberries." He winked.

She giggled.

"Oh okay Slick, I'll call it in."

As she was swiping her phone, he noticed that her black stitches were exposed and his ears dropped to the back of his head, reminding him of the bittersweet conversation between the two of them on the train early this am. He definitely was not going to get over this so easily even if it wasn't his fault. Judy having the conversation started in her ear did notice Nick and mouthed what's wrong. He abruptly pointed at her leg and Judy taking a second to look down caused her to gasp and straighten her back. She gestured a wince in the best effort to say "I'm sorry." and he only shrugged with the unspoken reply of "It's all right." While Judy was conversing with the cashier to order the desserts, Nick went to clean it up, reapply the lubricant and re-wrap the clean dressings. He had only just finished the final gauze wrap when she tapped the phone.

"Thanks Nick."

"Sure thing Carrots." He smiled back at her before getting up from his kneel to clean up.

She smiled only for a moment before something else took over her mind. Hopping down from the chair, she went over to her bed and crouched down to pull open the right drawer underneath her bed. Nick curious what she was doing leaned over her shoulder for a moment to observe, only to receive a punch to the bottom of his jaw. Unfortunately he had a tongue clenched in his teeth when he received that sucker punch. Yelping in surprise from the sudden pain he held his mouth backing up a couple of steps and whimpering.

A annoyed grey bunny looked over her shoulder with a nasty sideways glance.

"Serves you right. Don't you know it's rude to look through girl's clothing?"

"Awww Carrizzssss!" He tried his best to say it while apparently impersonating a snake.

She let out a single huff and a sly smile.

"Oops! Sorry~" she apologized in a sorry-not-sorry attitude.

Rubbing his tongue with newly formed corner tears, he watched distantly as she shuffled around to dig apparently deep in that drawer. With a few minutes of waiting, a ah-ha of triumph, and a wiggle of her tail, she found what she was hunting for and hopped herself on her bed with Nick to cautiously approach her. She held a piece of somewhat folded paper in her palm.

"Come here." She instructed with a couple of pats on her bed with her open paw.

Reluctantly at first, Nick did as he was told and waddled over to plop on the left side next to her. With a gestured paw, Judy said "Here." and offered the folded paper in her paw to him. Raising a brow, this paper seemed familiar to him. Was it? Grabbing for it, he slowly unfolded the piece of paper. Uh-huh, it was; his open application to the ZPD. Looking at it for a moment with both raised eyebrows, he softly sighed smiling.

"After all this time, you kept it?" he asked carefully not biting his swollen tongue.

She snorted.

"It's only fair; you kept my Carrot pen for a while. I knew… well, I thought… that maybe you would come back. Someday. So I didn't have the heart to throw it away."

He snorted as well with his signature coy smile.

"Well… as you can see your handsome fox is back in town."

She giggled.

"Though something has been nagging me."

"What's that?"

"What does the P stand for?" she asked as she pointed at his application.

He rubbed his neck nervously and hesitated in the answer.

"You're going to laugh…" he moaned.

"Try me."

He side glanced over at her.

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Yea, when pigs have real wings."

"Nick."

He sighed and rolled his eyes before continuing.  
"It's Piberius."

She blinked not once, not twice, but three times.

"Piberius?"

He nodded. She stared at him for a moment before she bloomed a huge grin and not once, but twice almost chuckling with a snort coughing from her each time. He could literally see her chest shuddering as she was holding them both back. Taking a moment to take a deep breath to hopefully not laugh again, she looked at him to ask her question:

"Piberibus? I thought it was like Patrick or something." Though the rest of the sentence came out very spastically and falsetto-toned while she was trying to best to hold back laughs.

"Patrick? Really Carrots?"

He was clearly not amused with his eyes narrowed and his ears very folded back.

"You're a real joy to be with you know that?"

Realizing her boundaries, she blinked and huffed to rid away any hints of mocking.

"Nick, look, I'm sorry. I'm promise I'll stop."

He raised a brow.

"Really! I'm done!" she further emphasized with mock surrender.

After a moment pause he sighed.  
"Okay. I forgive you."

"Patrick? Guess it doesn't exactly ring well does it?"

He shook his head.  
"No… and just because I look red, doesn't mean you have to imply I have no soul. I indeed have one." He crossed his arms as if to throw himself into an angry pout.

She giggled at this gesture.

"Well I think it does have a nice ring to your full name. Your parents did good choosing it. _Nicholas Piberius Wilde_ " She rocked along her bedside as she repeated his name.

His eyes lowered.

"Well… there is a reason why they chose it."

She turned her face directly his way to ask a non-conversational, "Why?"

"It was… a namesake to keep me going. They thought if I had a fancy name that it might help me get through my youth. Sort of like a lucky charm, that sort of thing."

She kept listening in.

"If nothing else, other kits would respect me for my name if they didn't respect me as a fox. But you can clearly see where that landed me."

She smiled and let out a soft content huff. He wasn't going to tell her he was named after some science-fiction character they adored. _Wait… did she just? Curse this bunny for getting under his fur!_ She did it again! He really needed to control just what he told to her instead of blabbering it all out! She was a good friend and all but there were some parts of his life that were best to be left out. And yet she seemed to be the only one that could really read him like an open book. It was only fair to ask hers.

 _Worth a shot_ …

He raised his brows.

"So what's yours?"

"What?"

"What's your middle name? Surely it can't be as bad as /Piberius/"

"Oh! Well…" she mumbled darting her eyes elsewhere.

 _She looks so cute when she's embarrassed._ He thought to himself smiling. He absolutely loved teasing her and getting her all worked up to see her like this; her raw emotions were just too perfect to watch.

"It's Lawhvurn."

Her answer brought him back to focus.

"Sorry?" he asked again since her voice was muffled before due to the trance.

"If you must know, it's Laverne." She muttered.

"La-verne?"

"No. Lav-earn."

"Well that's a pretty name. What's the honor for that decision?"

She looked away briefly before replying.

"Ugh… I hate it. It doesn't really fit my name well."

Turning back into his direction she pointed at her eyes. The settling sun was bringing out the blend of not just amethyst but also violet, magenta and some tints of deep blue as well.

"This is why. When I was born with my litter-mates, I was one of the ones that inherited the _Hopps Lavender Eyes_ from mom on her side. Funny story about that trait, when dad first looked into her eyes when he was smitten by her years ago, he saw the flower itself. Hence why we have this title."

"So let me guess, Lavender is your favorite flower?"

"Har-har. Actually it's Adenium Obesum."

His brows furrowed.

"English please?"

She giggled.

"Sorry, the Impala Lily."

"Noted."

He looked at his application again.

"It's full of creases… you think they'll accept this?"

"Probably not. You may need to fill out a new one."

"And show them off my calligraphy? Certainly!"

"Oh please! I read the note you wrote to me the other day; it was of an elementary kit at best."

He feigned hurt with a paw to his chest.

"Carrots, you would me. I'll have you know that was because I was in deep thought while writing that out to you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. _Sure_ you were."

* * *

It didn't take long after that for the delivery mammal to arrive with their delicate desserts and Judy who had paid the order ahead of time on her card gave a genuine tip for quick delivery. Thanking the driver, she only had time to turn herself around with the bags of food before Nick was behind her and snatching up the delectable treats in a bag like a little kit getting his first present. Judy initially blinking in shock snorted in amusement and shook her head before joining him over onto the bed where they split the food. She got her single serving of cake and ice cream and Nick happily obliged to eat both servings of the cake.

"Oooo! This looks sinfully delightful!" he grinned wagging his tail.

She giggled.

"Okay Slick, just don't be getting nauseous on my clean sheets. I don't need them to be washed twice in one week."

"Say Carrots, thought just occurred to me. Where are the facilities and where do you do your laundry?"

"Oh the restrooms are a few doors down, does before bucks, and the laundromats are a door before them. Each floor has them available for the tenants. However the problem is that there are only two sets of washers and dryers. So if both of them are occupied, there is a laundromat a couple blocks down."

"I don't know how you do it Carrots."

"Hmm?"

"I mean your laundry; bed linens, clothes, maybe uniforms, and not to mention your small size… all with the potential of going down three flights of steps?"

She groaned a little for the demeanor comment, but then did a little chuckle to his surprise.

"I don't /mind/ the steps if I have to, Slick. I don't own a lot of clothes so I don't necessarily need to wash it them as often as someone else. But if you, so help me, puke or get sloppy on my bed, I will _personally_ make sure you take my linens downstairs and outside to the laundromat."

He looked at her wide eyed just as he was popping a clump of cake bit in his mouth. Taking a few bites and swallowing hard, he complained,

"No! Please never that!"

She giggled.

"Well then don't be messy."

* * *

She had finished her piece of cake at that point and was getting to eating her ice cream when her phone started vibrating. Ears perking up, she hopped off the bed and limped over to her desk to see who was calling. Looking at her screen, she grimaced and dropped her ears.

"Ugh… it's my parents. Likely checking on me. Nick, could you be quiet for a minute please? You chew like a hungry hippo."

He folded his ears back in hurt and furrowed his brows.

"I'll have you know my way of digesting is perfectly,"

He was cut off when Judy answered the phone with a tap.

"Hey mom… Yes, yes I'm at the apartment. What's up?"

" _Hey Bun-Bun. I just heard the news about that case you left home so suddenly for. Is everything all right? Are you okay?"_

She grimaced.

"How much do you know?"

" _Enough to know that there were reports of you getting hurt! It's all over the news. Listen here at this headline, 'ZPD's First Bunny Cop to Solve City's Unsavory Case"_

The background noise seemed like she was unraveling a newspaper fold.

" _The first bunny cop known as ZPD's Judy Hopps unravels this case and proves the culprit behind the schemes is former Mayor Bellwether. In the foil of the acts, we know that the recruit did get injured during a chase. Not whether the causalities are severe or not we do not know at this time…"_

She winced while listening to this and it perked Nick's attention while he was finishing the last bites of his second piece. Having not hearing the conversation, he wondered was getting to this bunny so badly.

She face palmed her head.

"Well that's over the top… Cripes mom! How did word get out so fast!? It hasn't even been three days!"

" _You tell me sweetie. How does the media get word so fast about how OUR little girl gets injured while on the job?"_

She groaned.

"Mom please… it's not really that bad of an injury… they're blowing it up more than they should. I'm perfectly fine."

" _Is that so? And are you taking care of yourself? Do you need to come home and rest up?"_

"Yes mom, I'm fine, no need to worry. No I don't need to come home."

She wasn't completely telling the truth, but she wasn't lying either. She was in good paws with Nick helping to take care of her and her bum leg. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Mom?"

" _All right, fine. Listen though… I know you were in a hurry to get back to the city, but we need the old girl back. How soon do you think you can get home?"_

"Oh… right… umm…"

When Judy had to get back to the city, she had to borrow their old farm truck to get there. Now it was a matter of getting it back to the farm. Nick at this point was listening in to the conversation and letting his partial eaten almond ice cream melting in its container. When he saw her hesitate he knew something was up.

"You know what? I think I have an idea. Isn't the Carrots Day Festival coming up?"

" _Why yes, yes it is."_

"And you know how much I love to help. Plus I'm sure _someone_ would love to meet you."

She looked over at Nick as she was speaking. His eyes bulged while he looked at her frantically.

\- Carrots… what do you think you're doing? -

" _Who dear?"_

"The one you wanted to see."

" _A buck?"_

"No… not just a buck. A fox. The fox you wanted to _make amends with_?"

" _Oh I see… you're thinking about bringing him along?"_

"If that's all right? I'm sure he'd love to see the family AND enter the Blueberry Pie Eating Contest this year." She was grinning deviously as she was bringing up that point.

His ears perked up. - Blueberries? -

" _Well… I don't suppose there'd be a problem with that. What do you think Stu?"_

The patriarch could be heard in the background.

" _What's that? A fox is coming!?"_

" _Stewart please…this is the one we need to apologize to from before."_

" _Oh well… I suppose we do owe him that."_

"Then it's settled. See you guys in a week?"

" _Sure thing bun-bun. Be careful, love you sweetie."_

"Love you too mom. Good night."

" _Good night."_

With a click she ended the call and hopped back over to scooch onto her bed to finish her ice cream and help Nick with the second one. She was only a couple of bites in when she turned to see Nick staring straight at her with an annoyed face.

"What's with the face?" she asked.

"What do you mean _what's with the face_!? Carrots you just agreed to something without my consent!"

"What are you talking about Nick?"

"Oh yea sure… I LOVE Blueberries, love them love them. I definitely want to eat them especially in pie form since it sounds SO good… but REALLY? Why did you do that!?"

She blinked a couple of times before responding.

"Is it wrong to bring a friend over?" she muffled.

"Yes it is! Did you stop to think for a second maybe I DON'T want to meet your family? Did you think MAYBE I might be nervous as hell for ME, a PREDATOR, to meet a PRED family!? Or did it not go through your thick skull that just because I helped you with a case doesn't mean society was going to accept me as a rabbit's friend right away?"

"Nick, stop it you're acting silly. No one's going to judge you because you're a predator!"

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Because they're my /parents/ Nick, for one. They'll understand. They're clearly accepting you if they're admitting the need to make an apology. And two, everyone in the city knows that the cause of the savage attacks was because of the Night Howler drug. No one thinks of predators otherwise beyond that. We've changed, Nick."

"That's called being respectful in the case of your parents. And just because we've 'evolved' doesn't mean mammals are still going to hold grudges. Whether we like it or not, everyone has them Carrots. No one's going to get over the Night Howler Case so easily."

"You're being too conclusive Nick! Okay yea sure I admit it, maybe I should have discussed first. But I thought that with you coming to visit me and my family, you might feel more included as a friend. You might've wanted to meet them sometime anyway."

"Again, did you think to consider that factor otherwise Carrots?"

Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears and the inside of them hot from the boiling emotions. Looking at him with tense awkward silence and nervous eyes, she could hear her heart pound in time with his shallow breathing as he fumed angry irritated puffs. It only took a moment for her to register what he meant by what he said. Continuing to look at him with a melancholy glance for another moment, she looked down at her container filled with almond juice at this point.

"What are you saying Nick? That you don't want to see my family?" she muffled.

"I didn't say that fluff."

"Then what did you say so I can hear you correctly?"

"Look… I do want to meet your parents. I do. But a week? That's too soon. And besides… if you really want to be a friend to me, you have to trust me when I say this; I like doing things at my own pace. And things like this, I prefer a chit-chat /before/ we go suddenly deciding what we're doing at a moment's notice."

"Then in that case when? Two weeks? A couple of months? A year? WHEN would it be appropriate time for you to meet my parents as a friend?" she spatted while wincing and tears threatening to come out.

"Carrots…"

"I trust you Nick. I WANT to be your friend. But I can't have you in my shadows forever. Eventually my parents would have found out anyway. They're the kind of parents that even though they know their daughter is doing her heart's desire job, they're still going to call me every single night worrying about me. MAYBE I thought that if I introduced a "friend" to them that they would stop worrying /less/ about me because they knew I was being looked out for!"

Shit. He did it again… he pushed her too far. He had to say something.

"Judy…"

"So yea sure. I apologize that I didn't consider your side of this whole thing! *sniff* I guess I'm not a good friend after all if I didn't even think about your privacy!"

He quickly intervened and turned the bunny to face towards him and clung his paws on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey… easy there Fluff!"

She was shedding a few tears and he lifted his paw to wipe away some with his claw.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go. And I certainly didn't say you weren't being a good friend for not considering my privacy, I just don't like being rushed into things okay?" He spoke softly and wandered his eyes to make sure she was listening. She nodded.

"Now… for your sake I will go. But please, next time, talk to me first. Okay?"

She nodded and grew a smile to copy his.

"Now… let's finish this almond milk before it spills all over your bed and I have to go clean it against my will."

She giggled before they continued on to finish the three containers of almond milk. As they wrapped up the last container, Judy stretched and yawned. Looking at the time on her clock on the desk, it read 7:30.

"So Nick… what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know… yawn… what do you want to do?"

"Hmm…"

Her phone started buzzing again. Picking it up this time since she brought it over with her, she looked at the phone screen and gasped.

"It's the chief!"

"What's he calling this late at night for?"

"I don't know… it must be important. *tap* Officer Hopps speaking?"

While Judy was speaking with Chief Bogo, Nick gathered up the take out trash and tossed it away in her trash bin. It was a brief few minutes before he realized her mood had been dampened by the conversation. Respecting her privacy, he wandered over to the window to see the sun settling down over the horizon of the city and illuminating the sky with starlight.

Judy on the other paw was discussing to the chief about the fact that becoming an officer again was not as easy as it sounded, along with the fact that there would be a press conference tomorrow requesting her participation. What got her mood dampened was the discussion regarding her job:

" _I apologize for calling you so late. I wanted to give you an update on what was going on but I had business to conduct during the day and I'm now sitting down for personal time."_

"It's okay. What's the problem chief?"

" _I'm sorry Officer Hopps. I'm doing everything in my power to get you back on the roster, but unfortunately legal procedures are forcing me into this situation. You'll have to partake in and pass rehabilitation, which includes retaking the test if you want to get back in. And unfortunately given the state of your leg, it might be some time before you're back on the force."_

Her ears drooped at the sound of not being on the force, but she pretended that didn't bother her as much as it did hurt.

"I understand chief. I appreciate everything that you're doing for me."

" _Believe me Hopps, I want you to be back on the force as I am… but what has to be done has to be done."_

"I understand. Is there something else Chief?"

" _Yes, unfortunately."_

The conversation continued on for a few more minutes, Judy casting occasional glances at her fox staring out of the window. She was thinking as she was listening to the chief about how to drop the news of being interviewed tomorrow about the case and presenting it with her fox in hand. After the call was ended she called out to Nick.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" he asked twitched his ear and curling his tail he turned to look at her. "What's up?" 

"I guess we have something to do tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"I… I'm supposed to be scheduled to do a press conference at City Hall at noon."

"Okay… what about?"

*sigh* Guess there was really no way to avoid the discussion.

"It's about the Night Howler Case. The media wants an update."


	10. Apologies Made Officially

After revealing the press conference to Nick, he was a little surprised to hear she wanted him beside her given the situation and experience from last time.

"I want you there with me, Nick." She begged. "I want to make things right but I need your help. Will you help me?"

"Yea, sure."

Needless to say, Judy and Nick knew they weren't going to sleep well that night knowing that the looming press conference was around the corner.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

And well… they didn't. The sun was shining to awaken our heroes at 9am and Judy being an early riser awoke before Nick who was still twisted in the sheets on the floor. Glancing over at the vulpine, she noticed his fur was all ruffled from the night before; likely from tossing and turning during the night. Somehow she had managed to keep her fur relatively under control despite the fact that she kept dozing in and out thinking about what would be said at the press conference happening today. Would she be scripted or would she be on a free will basis? What kinds of questions would they ask? Would they wonder about her status as an officer? Would they question the relevance to the predators within the case? Would they question Nick if they knew he had helped her with the case? Looking at her clock, she went to proceeding to turn it off as it would go off in half an hour and she was not going back to sleep.

Deciding she should probably get the bags out from underneath her eyes, she hopped out of bed and limped in her night shirt and pants over to her field uniform and half considered putting it on after her shower. Deciding against it, what she did do was grab her dress blues and her teal t-shirt with her blue leggings, her toiletries and carefully went past the sleeping fox to the door in hopes of not waking him. Closing the door shut, she limped down the hall to the bathroom to step inside, lock the door and get ready. Looking at herself in the mirror, she winced seeing the convincing shadows underneath and cursed herself for overthinking too much.

"I really need to just shut my brain down at night." She said to no one.

Getting herself undressed and grabbing her brush, she stroke through her head, ears, and back of neck where it needed the care most along with floofing her tail. After doing one better thorough brushing and after feeling satisfied with her work, Judy went to get dressed in her t-shirt and leggings combo. After that came washing her face and brushing her teeth to make sure she was ready and presentable for the presentation. Satisfied she was ready to go for the day she inhaled a breath and paused for a moment to look at her reflection.

"Okay Judy, you can do this. Just keep calm and think neutral. You don't have to answer anything if you don't feel comfortable."

After taking one more breath to reaffirm her focus, she grabbed her carefully folded dress blues, her folded pajamas and exited the public bathroom to head back to her apartment. Creaking the door open, she still found her fox compadre asleep. Hmm… to wake him or not wake him, she pondered to herself. If I do wake him he might get fussy, but if I don't wake him, he might take his grand old time getting up and I'll be late for downtown.

"Okay… wake him." She decided with a nod.

Setting her clothes down beside her, she limped over to the motionless body. Now how he didn't hear her and that creaking floor she would never know. Raising a brow and smiling deviously, she bent over and lowered next to his ears. His face was facing the other direction but she could see he was snoring with a tongue dangling out from his jaws. With a paw raised over one of his ears, she gripped it gently in her grasp and waited a few more moments before shouting.

With a deep inhale she shouted right in his ear,  
"WAAAAKE UUUUP!"

Nick barking in surprise was bolted up several feet in the air before coming back down with a loud thud. He groaned having known he probably bit his tongue, again, and popped a bone or two in the process. He laid there in a sort of twisted position, rear side facing one side, his head another while glaring at Judy who nearly toppled herself over while laughing in response.

"Geez… a softer wakeup call would've been more preferable." He complained.

"Sorry." She apologized quieting her laughter. "But I'm up early and ready to go. If I'm going to have to do a press conference, I want my fox to be just as presentable as me."

"I assure you Carrots," he started as he sat up arching his back. "that I'm perfectly presentable 100% already." Feeling a pop in his back he whined. "Providing I don't fall apart first."

"Har har. Come on, get yourself ready. We've got breakfast to fetch before I have to head into Savannah Central for the conference."

"Oh? What's on the menu?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, haven't thought that far ahead. Now get to the bathroom and clean up."

"Geez, a please would suffice." He stated with a huff.

She rolled her eyes.  
"/Please/ get going." Judy requested.

"All right." He answered as he stood up and did a mock bow. "As your mistress commands; ouch! There's another one."

"Hmm… hurry up quick enough and you might just get a massage from me."

"Massage? From your dirty paws? No thanks." He retorted with an dismiss of a paw.

"Cut the crap Wilde. I assure you my paws are the cleanest in the neighborhood. PROBABLY even cleaner than yours."

"Ouch, that hurts Carrots."

"Just get going all ready!"

"Okeh, okeh!"

After a moment of him stepping outside the door frame, he popped his head back into view.  
"Uhh Carrots?"

"What is it now Slick?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Do you by chance… have a spare brush I can borrow?"

She jolted being caught off guard by the question.  
"Oh umm… not really? Let me see what I can do for you. I think I have a spare somewhere…"

After fiddling with her drawers for a few minutes and digging deep in there, (just how much space does she have to search?), she did find one brush and was about to hand it off to him. Nick reaching for the utensil was interrupted when she retaliated for a second.

"Oh no. Wait a minute… I'm not about to lend a brush to a stranger that hasn't even showered for at least a couple of days! _Promise me_ you'll shower THEN you can use this brush!"

"Carrots…" he droned looking at her with a deadpan glare.

"PROMISE!" she asked arching the brush forward.

He sighed.  
"Fine. I promise." He droned again.

"Good. Here. And you can use this too." She replied to him handing him her brush and shampoo.

"And please for the love of god don't use it all…" she droned to him as was turning around.

He beckoned her with a dismissive wave as he headed out into the hallway. Heading on down the hall, he strolled with the objects in hand taking in a merry expression.

"Geez… sometimes she can be so bossy." He thought to himself.

"Don't do this, don't do that…" he mocked rocking his head briefly.

He huffed.  
"But… today is a big day for that fluff ball… I guess I better behave and be on time with my shower or I'm never going to hear the end of it from her." He continued thinking to himself.

Nick approached the public restroom and lifted the shampoo she had lent him.

"What is this stuff anyway?"

He made a startled face realizing what he was reading.  
"Lilac? UGH! Of course!" he commented chuckling.

Giving it a good shake, he measured to see how much was leftover.

"Hmm… seems like enough… but it's going to take me forever to get all of my fur covered! And I bet she's a short hair too…"

He looked at the bottle closely to read the fine print.  
"Yup. She's not a medium-fur. Peachy. All right Nicky my boy, time to get to work!"

* * *

Stepping on inside and locking the door behind him, he whistled in admiration. The facility was well kept despite behind public to all the renters on the floor; he didn't figure that there weren't that many given the eerie quietness of the complex, and it was clean and practically untouchable. The three individual stalls on one side and the three urinals all appeared to be in top shape; and there was one shower and two sinks with mirrors to attend to the needs. Dropping his clothes he went to take the shampoo in and start up the shower head knob and make it to adjust to his size. Cursing to himself he felt the brutal icy water hitting his auburn fur, but he slowly, and patiently, waited for the water to warm up. What would have taken maybe fifteen minutes for Judy to take her shower will take twice if not three times as long for Nick to take his to get not only his top fur but also two layers underneath; not to mention his tail that was the worst receiving end in brutal tuffs and ruffs.

It did take Nick a good forty five minutes to fully take his shower after repeated washing and rinsing, and in the meantime Judy was fidgety and rapping the floor with her good foot while leaning against the side of her bed waiting for him. At one point it dawned onto her she didn't even think of lending him a towel. She blushed knowing what was coming… or what could potentially be happening, and hoping that he was done if not close to being done, she grabbed, thank goodness, a spare towel that she too had underneath and took it to the restroom hopping on down the hall. She rapped on the door calling out to Nick.

"Nick? Nick I thought you should know I brought a towel. Sorry for not lending you one beforehand!"

She paused to lean one ear against to the door to see if he heard her. It was faint but there was still a mist in the background.  
"Okay! I'm going to leave it in front of the door all right? See you back in the apartment!" she hollered again to him.

He didn't respond, but she hoped he would soon figure out that he was towel-less and would find one on the ground in front of the door for him. Near close to the end of his shower, his ears perked as he thought he heard some muffling in the background. He paused for a moment to listen but then shrugged it off. Finishing the last rinse, he arched his back relieved that the pops were no longer happening due to the heat of the warm water. Turning the knob off he realized he had made a horrid mistake; there was no towel! And it didn't appear there were any blow driers either… seriously how does a complex like this not have a tool to dry off fur!? Cursing to himself again he carefully stepped out of the shower onto the cold tile floor heading to the door. Dripping wet fur treading the floor, his literal puddle was convincing enough that he was soaked. _"Maybe perhaps she realized her mistake and gave me a spare?"_ he thought to himself. Carefully opening the door and peeping out, he did spot a folded square on the floor in front of the door. Arching his brow, he smiled; _"Thanks Carrots."_ Grabbing the spare towel, he reentered and locked it before proceeding to dry himself off. As usual after giving himself a thorough drying, the electricity from the rubbing made his fur turn into browned marshmallow puff with a bushy brown tipped stem sticking on the end. That was quick to disappear as he grabbed Judy's brush and started combing himself out. Extra soft and fragrant, his soft fur gleamed with each stroke that he thoroughly took to get himself clean.

After about ten minutes or so he dressed and grabbed the amenities to walk out. Arriving at the door frame, he paused to perch his ear against the door to make sure his companion wasn't doing anything inappropriate.

"Okay, I'm coming in Carrots!"

"That's fine Slick." He heard from a muffled voice.

Opening the door, he slid in to immediately start hearing thumpthumpthumpthumpthump coming from the good foot while she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed.

Hearing him step in, she looked over at him crossly.  
"Well it's about time Slick!"

"Carrots please~ I have twice as much fur as you do so I take twice as long to turn myself into purfection!" he stated as he grinned matter-as-factly.

"Nick, I don't have time for your silly jokes. Now let's goo-ahhh!"

She had made the mistake of jumping off her bed. Realizing her bad leg had other plans, she collapsed on the impact of the sharp pain.  
"Still forgetting one of your tools is a little rusty?" he joked.

"Oh shush you!" she barked grimacing. She had to take a moment of hissed breaths before getting back up.

"You got it Carrots?"

"I'm good, I'm good."

"Okay, so since we're going to probably be walking around a lot, I'd recommend the wheelchair again." Nick suggested.

"Ugh… really that thing again? I think I'd be fine with the crutches." Judy complained.

"No-no… listen to Doc Nicky. You want to be on your feet and back on the force?"

She grew a half smile on her face and arched a brow in amusement.  
"Doc Nicky?"

He coughed to clear the air.  
"Never mind that. Do you or do you not want to be back on your feet?"

"Oh so you're a doctor now huh?" she giggled teasing him.

"Carrots, I'm a master of the arts. Now please answer me~"

"Okay okay. Yes, yes I do."

"Then listen to me, take the wheelchair. You won't regret it."

She rolled her eyes and huffed in relent.  
"Fine, I'll take the stupid chair but we're taking the stilts just in case."

"That's a good bunny~"

She huffed.  
"Don't do that." She moaned with half lidded eyes.

Nick only shrugged in reply. While they tidied up the apartment and got their belongings together, Nick asked when the couch would be delivered. Judy not even thinking about that went to check her phone for any confirmation emails on her zootunes email account. After confirming it was sent out that morning to be shipped it would be sometime before it figured its way out there; they agreed based on the destination time they had time to do the conference and maybe do a quick lunch before being back to greet the delivery mammals.

"Do you even know if that thing is coming whole or in pieces?" He asked.

She shrugged to indicate she didn't.  
"Even if it isn't, I'm sure there's a way to figure it out or the mammals will help us out."

Nick didn't look so convinced.

"All right, if you say so."

* * *

Grabbing their belongings and heading out the door, they were quick to head down the steps. Before Nick brings down his lapin's leg accessories, he decided he would gracefully carry her down bridal style. A moan and groan later with a narrowing of the eyes, she let him do his silly thing, though at this point she was starting to think she really could walk on her own. Nick didn't mind though, and did he mind being her pack mule for her? No, no he didn't. If she was going to be his future partner-in-crime, then he needed to earn her respect properly. Since the train routine was second nature to them now, they decided they would grab a bite once they were in downtown city center. That is not to say that meanwhile on their train ride, Judy thanked Nick and told him how much she really appreciated for him sticking with her on this; that earned a dismissive shrug and soft smile from the Reynard.

The train routes with the adjusted changing at the stations with the wheelchair and stilts for a couple of rounds got them into the main train station by 11:30, a little too close to call in Judy's preference. They decided they would go grab a doughnut for each, a tea for Judy and a coffee for Nick. Nick half tempted to take her into the Snarlbucks close by but she rejected that idea right away. "I distaste going inside there. They're snobs and they're way too expensive anyway." Nick shrugged it off and made a mental note he would try to convince her later that not all are snobs and they're in vast locations for a quick bite to eat on a lunch break. So instead they found the closest coffee shop near the center, a comfortable place named Jaggin's Quick-In's run by a male white tail deer brewer. After they got their breakfast they went back to the center of the hall with haste, and finishing their last nibble or last lick of a finger from their doughnuts, they realized the press was long waiting for the hall to open the doors and let them in.

"Ugh… great." Judy complained rubbing her temples.

"Hmm…" Nick thought tapping his chin while sipping his to go cup and looking around.

He caught sight of a rabbit mother heading with her kid towards the hall. His ears perked up and his eyes went wide with almost a hint of a sparkle.

"I think I got an idea!" Nick said with a grin wagging his tail.

"Nick? What are you scheming?" Judy asked with a hefty raised brow.

"You'll see~" he answered with a singsone tone and a grin to match.

Leaving his companion alone for a minute, he cautiously approached the matriarch with her kit in paw.  
"Ma'am… do you mind helping us with a favor?" he asked the rabbit, whom in question perked her ear. Within moments, the quad group was able to get inside the building without the press paying too much of a notice to them.

"Thank you so much for helping us out. It really means a lot." Nick thanked putting a paw of gesture to his chest.

"It's not a problem at all! Anything for the bunny cop that my little girl looks up to." She replied.

"And you my dear were exceptional with your acting!" Nick whispered winking at the female kit who only replied with a toothy grin. "You keep practicing and you'll be able to fool your parents of anything~"

"Nick!" Judy hissed reprimanding him.

After Nick waved goodbye to the mother rabbit and kit, he turned to Judy who gave him a rather displeasing scowl.

"What?" he asked shrugging.

She crossed her arms.  
"I can't believe you hustled that poor mammal into thinking you were a lawyer for a major case and couldn't face the press alone."

"Carrots, you gotta admit that kid was good. She made it convincing you were her older sister that recently got into a fight."

"Even so… the press would've gone after me, not you."

"Errr… TECHNICALLY it wasn't a lie. I DID help /someone/ with a case so TECHNICALLY I was a lawyer."

"Ugh… whatever. Next time just ask someone a simple yes or no please."

"Oh sure, just go the legal way around it." He remarked pretending to contemplate the pros and cons. "Carrots, if you want it to be convincing you have got to play the part! And you did so, mind you, making it appear legit."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, let's just find the chief and get this over with."

"I thought I heard trouble." A booming voice sounded off in the distance.

"Oh, chief!" Judy shouted.

She was rolling her wheelchair with crutches in lap, but when she heard Bogo she immediately halted and saluted so fast they fell off a couple of feet in front of her.

"At ease, Hopps. And for pity's sake, clean up your mess!" he commanded.

"On it Chief." Nick replied with a smile.

Bogo was speaking to Officers Fangmeyer, Grizzoli and Delgato that would be keeping the crowd in check for the conference and was giving them instructions. When he heard the bickering in the background, not that he cared too much for it, he looked to see it was the rabbit he was looking for. The fox…

"And you are?" he questioned with a brow.

"Chief, sir, this is Nick. The fox that I recommended to you that should join us in the force?"

"Ah yes, I think I remember you." He replied with a stiff maneuver to put his arms behind his back.

"The one who stood up to me in the Rainforest District a few months ago." He droned with a raised brow.

"My apologies, but someone had to reassure you that Car-Officer Hopps was doing her job perfectly." Nick replied with sincerity.

He snorted.  
"No matter, at this point I don't care. What I DO care about with my officers is HOW they're SUPPOSED to be dressed for an interview." He pinned his eyes at the rabbit with daggers.

"Don't worry sir; I brought my blues just in case. I… wasn't sure if I should be prepared or not."

"Quite right. Now go get yourself changed and I'll brief you on how to address the public."

"Yes sir." She replied with a nod.

"Oh, and Hopps?" he asked just as they were wheeling away.

He turned a half shoulder towards them.  
"We will speak about your umm… fox and his application after the conference."

"Yes sir." She replied calmly but used her strength to hold back a gleaming smile.

"You think he's onto me?" Nick whispered once they were out of range.

"Oh nonsense." She replied with a dismissive wave. "He really is a softy once you get to know him. Err, I think."

"Uh-huh…" he replied unconvincingly.

* * *

It didn't take long for Judy to change into her Dress Blues for the conference, albeit with a little bit of Nick's help getting into it. Readjusting her black tie, she took a deep breath and sighed looking at herself in the mirror of the restroom.

"It's okay Judy, you have Nick this time to cover your back. You won't mess this up."

Though her heart was pounding, she was reassured that Nick would be there to back her up with answers for any unexpected questions if necessary and to dodge ones she didn't feel comfortable answering. After making the final adjustments, she met Nick outside with crutches under her armpits and him pushing her wheelchair along.

"You sure you don't need this?" he asked for what seemed like the third time.

"Nick, I answered you before and I will answer you again. Unless it's an emergency situation I will be fine. Besides, even if I limp I'm faster on my feet than that cursed thing." She replied.

"Fine, but I'm keeping it close by just in case."

She simply rolled her eyes. Meeting up with Chief Bogo, he introduced to her what was going to happen. Under jurisdiction everyone is going to know about the updates, but what is to be said is kept on a low key basis. Just because they MAY have started research with the Night Howler serum that Nick surrendered that night does not mean the press needs to know every detail. She was to keep things strictly neutral until the ZPD could come to complete factual conclusions, not hypothesis guesses. She may choose to elaborate her details with the fox if she wishes, but warned her to choose her words wisely as they can twist any detail into the wrong statements and that it might backfire her with whatever good she may have to say. With an affirmative nod to understand the directions, the trio went to approach the now new crowd with flashers and blinkers waiting for the podium to have its guest speaker.

"You are free to say I'm not answering any further questions at this time, do you understand Hopps?" he asked with sympathy toward her knowing full well of the case she's involved in.

"Yes." She mumbled quietly.

"Very well. I will go ahead and get the conference started; I will signal you when to come up."

"Yes sir."

As she watched him walk off into the crowd she couldn't help but stare at the crowding animals calling out Chief Bogos name. Biting her lip, she paused recognizing her nervousness and her breathing quickened a little. However, a welcoming gentle paw touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Nick genuinely smiling at her to reassure her it's all right. With a silent 'thank you' smile she looked to the crowd again, and after a few minutes Bogo waved for her to come up. Taking a gulp, she started limping forward with the stilts in clutch and Nick leisurely trailing behind. Approaching the podium, Nick put her wheelchair to the side, took a hold of her crutches with one paw and held out his other as base for Judy to shift her weight to get herself up onto the podium to face the microphone. Nick taking a couple of step backs to stand beside the chief and out of the picture, Judy faced the crowd who was quick to blind her with flashes going off in milliseconds and thousands of reporters calling out 'Officer Hopps' name. Taking a couple of nervous titters, she looked to a beaver eager to get his question answered.

"Yes?" she began.

"Officer Hopps, Channel 5 news, is it true that the ones going savage were actually not influenced by DNA as originally speculated?"

"No that is not the case, and I sincerely apologize for making such a wrong assumption before. I was blind with mere fiction over fact."

"So what is going on with the case?"

"The case involving the mammals you mean?"

The beaver nods.

"At this time the ZPD is doing proper research to come up with a conclusive answer in regards to what happened with the mammals involved with the attacks. So as of right now we cannot give you any further details until we know for certain what they are."

"But what we had heard was it was caused by a drug. Can you further elaborate on that?"

"The drug that we know at this current time, Midnicampum holicithias, or the Night Howler drug, was the cause of the chemical induction to make the victimized mammals go savage, pred or predator. Now at this further time we don't know much of it and are looking into it. No further updates."

The crowds start shouting her name again; satisfied the beaver could not get any more, she scans the crowd for another question. She gives head to a female giraffe in a red suit.

"Officer Hopps, is it true that at this very moment you're not officially back on duty yet?"

Judy was taken aback by that statement.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We had heard rumors that you resigned your position until further notice. Can you give us any light on that subject?" she asked.

" _How did they find out I quit? They must have made it public when I announced it in front of Bellwether"_ she thought to herself. Looking back at the chief for affirmation, he shook his head and she immediately knew what that meant; "Don't give anything sensitive away." Turning back forward and thinking, she looked up and replied,

"At this current time… my actions are being reviewed. I do not know the current status of my position, but," she paused to think the next part carefully.

With a small gulp she continued on.  
"I know that… considering my involvement with the case, I know that you shall receive your answers as this will all come to a conclusion together, I hope."

"So… you openly admit that your actions were wrong?"

"I'm sorry; you'll have to be more specific in what you're referring to with 'my actions'."

"We know that you admit fault to wrongly specifying the cause of the savage attacks. But what we want to know is, while the results of the attacks were going on, you openly resigned and disappeared without doing anything about it. Why not stick around to help?"

She blinked.  
"I beg your pardon?"

Another mammal spoke up, a cheetah in a black dress.

"Quite right, while the predators were being wrongly accused and treated unfairly during the attacks, you stood by and did nothing while, mind you, Mayor Bellwether was all but doing anything of finding a way to calm things down."

 _WHAT?_ How dare she insist that she did nothing with stepping out of the picture. She did everything she could in that current position… didn't she? Judy did her best to keep herself calm while Bogo stepped in briefly to address the crowd. He assured them that while these events were occurring, Officer Hopps was acting to the best of her knowledge and in no way did she know that her actions would lead to such confrontations. He apologized to the crowd on the ZPDS behalf. After Bogo was done, Judy added something in beside him.

"Thank you, sir. Noting to the chief, I would also like to add that I only wish the best for the cooperation of the future between prey and predators. I know, deep in my heart, that it was wrong to address the situation the way I did, but I look to see past my mistakes and only for the future. I know that it can't happen in a day, or a week, or a year, but I know with understanding and better…" She had to pause to think of the right word, "… knowledge, that we can make the world a better place. I will take one more question."

Scanning the crowd once more, she picked a female antelope with curly hair and red loop earrings in a formal black blouse and black pencil skirt.

"Amelia Shoner, ZNN, technically two questions if you don't mind me asking. While we are working to resolve the Savage case, what is being done currently with a new mayor? And two, in light of what you said in cooperation, how can you be so sure we can trust predators now that we now know it was a PREY behind this that is now currently behind bars?"

"At this current time I have no knowledge of what's happening with the new mayor."

That wasn't a lie as the details weren't disclosed to her… yet. Probably would need to have the council have an election for a new mayor, or have a vote with the assistant mayor to step in after extreme background history review to make sure they didn't continue any of Bellwether's plans.

"Now as regards to trusting others be it prey or predator, for now the one thing we know is that the predators were not acting on their own instincts, but rather were forced by that drug. How? I am not sure. But what I know for sure is Bellwhether had a reason for doing what she did as does anyone when they conduct an action into play. No one knows for sure why it happens; maybe there's a specific reason or maybe they do it just to do it. My point is, if you are to look at someone, and see them for exactly what they are, then we can't move forward."

She looked back briefly at Nick who perked his ears and she smiled at him before returning to crowd.

"But, if we are to understand each other, mistakes and all, if we adapt and learn to realize someone is much more than what they appear to me, then at the end of the day we can and we will become a true Utopia and work with each other will all skills big and small no matter what we look like and how we act. I know it's a lot to take in that a prey was behind this but, what I also know is we're all better than that at the end of the day. We can't come to a straight conclusion with every instance that happens… but rather, find a way to solve it coherently or otherwise we will never move forward. Thank you, no more questions."

Ending the conference Judy started to leave the podium with Nick quick to help her down. Some of the reporters caught this act and was staring intently at the two and how they were interacting, gazing wide eyed and murmuring. Both did notice the reactions and while Judy withheld a subtle groan, Nick only kept his ears neutrally angled pretending to not care nor notice the actions. Setting Judy back up on her wheelchair, Judy asked very quietly to Nick at just a tad of a whisper, "Did I do okay?"

With a snort, the tod rolled his eyes. "Got a little personal there at the end Carrots, but you got your point across."

The doe snorted back and gave a playful punch to his shoulder before they collected her crutches to place them on her lap. As they were beginning to head back to the Chief to join him heading back to the station, they could hear some ruckus in the background but didn't pay much attention to it. However, Judy's lapin ears could pick up a word or two was being expressed in the protest, it made her skin crawl.

"Nick… please hurry on to the Chief." She pleaded.

"What for?" he asked with a half-lidded smile.

"Just do it." She commanded.

"Okay then, you're the boss." He answered in a singsong tone.

* * *

Truth be told, Nick knew what was going on as well, though he chose to show he wasn't reacting to it. The single twitches of his ears indicated he was indeed listening; someone in the crowd was not pleased with the results of the conference and he silently prayed to whatever deity above that the officers on duty would respond to this mammal soon if he kept going like he was. Catching up to the chief across the park, they walked into the entrance of the City Center Station with an excited chubby cheetah waving to Judy who saluted Bogo.

"Now, with that behind us, let's see your application." Bogo insisted to Nick, holding out a hoof.

"Uh… yea. About that Chief…" Judy replied with a titter and fished for the paper in her pockets.

With one look at the folded catastrophe, Bogo grunted and sighed.  
"Clawhauser, see to it this fox gets a new clean form and submits this in to me please."

"Yes sir!" the cheetah replied, keeping firm his salute towards his chief.

"Very well… I have other matters to attend to. Wilde, when you're finished submit it in to Clawhauser. Hopps, be careful on your recovery and I shall see you soon."

While Judy and Clawhauser said "Yes sir!" in unison, Nick remained silent.

As soon as they saw Bogo up the stairs and disappeared into his office, Benjamin relaxed and squealed excitedly at the sight.  
"Oh… Em… GOODNESS! I can't believe this is happening!"

"What is Clawhauser?" Judy asked unable to hide a grin on her kiddish confidant.

"Why, the first fox officer of course! First we have Judy as our first rabbit, and then we have… err… what was your name again?"

"Wilde. Nick Wilde." The tod replied with a lazy two finger salute.

"I can just see it now! The invisible Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde on the force! Here to kick butt and protect the city!" he declared with a squeak of delight.

"Easy there Benjamin! *laughs* I haven't even made it through the academy yet." He replied with a fond head shake. "Say…Mind me calling you Benny?"

"Nick!" Judy barked.

"Relax Carrots, if by chance I'm here as an officer, by calling someone by one of my /ingenious/ nicknames means the mammal is a friend of mine." He tutted with a paw to his chest.

The doe arched her brow.  
"Really? And is that how you're going to talk when facing Bogo?"

"Oh he'll be special. I'll have to come up with a good name for him~" he replied rubbing the bottom of his chin.

"Enough of that! Don't you have a new application form to fill out?" she asked gesturing him with a matter-of-fact position.

"Oh right right right!" Clawhauser reacted pulling himself out of his fan-based trance.

With some shuffling around, Clawhauser pulled up a new clean form for Nick to fill out. While Nick was reapplying the information just as he had it before, Judy casually glanced in their direction amidst lost in thought. Soon enough the first fox to the ZPD would be submitting in his form to be reviewed and hopefully accepted into the academy, and if he blazed through the academy just like she did she would have a future partner in crime by her side. Ben was right, they would have a lot of fun fighting crime and protecting the city, quick to defend the citizens in the name of Trust, Bravery and Integrity. Then that thought pulled her into another trance. Looking down at the badge of her chest she was now wearing again, out of respect for the ZPD, she plucked it from its position to give it a gentle rub with her right thumb.

"… _wrongly accused and treated unfairly during the attacks, you stood by and did nothing."_

Those last words stung like ice in her mind as she gazed at her reflection on her shining badge. Was her efforts ending up all for nothing? That no matter how much of a difference she tried to make, that it ultimately backfire at her like her very words towards Nick? Was it worth it to come back to the city she loved still filled with prejudice, anger, resentment and fear? Her heart started to thump and her head became slightly dizzy when a bunch of flashbacks came at her like a freight train. The initial reactions of the conference… the savage polar bear attack file… the protests at Gazelle's rally… a misjudged beaten tiger for simply picking up a lollipop for a crying lamb… a bunch of innocent mammals taken away and the shear glare they sent towards the camera… a crime scene where both predators and prey resulted being injured…

She didn't mean for things to roll out the way it did, it just… happened. She was no hero. Just like what she said at the mayor's office, she mumbled those five words.  
"I don't deserve this badge."

Unaware she had spoken out loud she heard a voice call out to her a few times. The third time it clicked and she looked up, emerald eyes meeting violet and a most hurtful expression on the tod's face was looking straight at her.

"What… what did you say?" the tod asked perplexed at the statement.

"Nick. I…I" she croaked, ears drooped and breathing hitched, she was on an edge of breaking with her lips quivering.

"Judy… why on earth would you say that?"

Glancing around Nick, she noticed Clawhauser peeking his head out from behind the desk with his paws only just visible on the edge of it. He also had the caught in the headlights expression as the phrase just about stabbed him in the heart.

"Clawhauser, I am so so sorry!" Judy apologized relearning how to speak.

If her ears could drop further they would have, and her shoulders sagged as she held the most prized possession of her life loosely in her palms.

With a sigh she pleaded not breaking contact with her badge, "Nick I… I want to go home."

With a sigh he closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath.  
"All right. I'll take you back to your apartment."

As Nick startled to wheel Judy out of the station, he glanced behind to a fatty kitty slowly emerging from his den. With a wink of his eye saying, "Don't worry. I got this" and a genuine smile across his lips, Benjamin smiled in response and curled his tail in easement relieved that someone was looking out for his little sister Judy.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment, Nick gave Judy a few minutes to change privately. After she had changed and he had locked the door behind, Nick found his lapin back in her blue shirt with black leggings lying down on the bed with the bad leg hoisted on the other one, and a frown plastered on her face while she stared at her desk. The ride there was inevitable, but it was awkward and erringly quiet still the same. Neither spoke to each other; they didn't even give so much as a glance; and while they themselves were surrounded by noise and clatter, they were a literal void of the death zone trap. With a nervous rub to the arch of his neck and a sigh, he strolled over to the bedside next to her.

"Hey Carrots… mind if I?" he asked asking for permission to sit.

Judy didn't change her position but she did nod to the tod. With a squish of the mattress and a spring of a bolt, Nick sat with elbows resting on his knees and glancing over at Judy with a frown himself to match hers. With a flick of his ears twisting back and a sigh, he looked over.

"So Carrots… want to talk about what got you so upset?"

No response.

"Okay… don't talk. It's cool. If you don't want to discuss this that's fine."

"No." she blunted out in a reply continuing to look away.

"Sorry?" He asked, confused at the remark.

"No." she repeated with a huff. "The cheetah was right. I did /nothing/."

"Carrots, did you not hear what the cheif said during the conference? You were acting to the best of your knowledge." He countered with a wave of a paw.

She pulled herself up and rested on her elbows looking at him as she rebutted.  
"Nick, I ran away! That's not acting to the best of my knowledge. That's being a coward."

"Carrots you were scared. Any other mammal would have acted the same way given the situation."

"It still doesn't mean I was right! I shouldn't have ran away!" She winced. "I should have acted."

"The situation wasn't entirely your fault. We have Bellwether to blame too."

Her brows crossed and she had a frown of shame when she looked at him.

"But /I/ initiated that start up! Hundreds, maybe even thousands of innocent mammals were scared, mistreated and judged upon because of ME! MY MISTAKE!" she furthered emphasized with a pound to her chest with her paws.

"/I/ STARTED THIS! *hick* /I/ hurt those mammals! *hick and tears starting to flow* And I hurt you!" she barked turning her head to the side in shame.

As he gazed at her releasing the tear ducks staining her clothes, his brows furrowed and he felt bad for her. His heart was pounding for her but there was nothing he could say; she was right. Had she chosen her words carefully, then maybe the outcome would have been a little different. And her words did sting his heart at the time;

… _a biological component… you know. Something… in their D.N.A… For whatever reason they're reverting back to their primitive savage ways._

… and yet, she came back. That fuzzy wuzzy little tail of hers came back and apologized to him. He will admit that despite being fumed at her, he honestly didn't know what to do. He didn't necessarily want to go back to the life of selling pawpsicles but he couldn't face the idea of joining the police force either. That trust was broken and the indecision was created due to that dumb bunny. There was just something about her that made him contemplate what or who he was… was it her charisma? Her eagerness? Her naiveness? Something made him go into a literal limbo while he vegetated for those few months he was away from her. And when he got the call from Finnick that she was back in the neighborhood looking for him… to him, that alone brought, for the lack of better word, a ray of light into him and his life. Crazy as the idea was, he couldn't believe she was indeed back for good, he had to see it himself. Just play it cool Wilde and don't show emotions he told himself when a gray blur hopped down that hill.

And when she had that sincere apology facing away from her,

… _I have to fix this, but I can't do it without you._

Was she really admitting her fault? Time to start recording this with that dumb carrot pen.

 _And after we're done, you can hate me because I was a HORRIBLE friend and I hurt you…_

Wait was she? He thought as he was recording this conversation.

 _And you can walk away knowing you were right all along. I really am just a dumb bunny._

Is was at that moment she was genuine, and, exhaling a heavy sigh controlling his own tears from falling out, he turned to face her… He didn't want to see her get that upset. All for something so small she did. And it didn't help that he contributed to her current state of emotions for leaving her like that. He didn't want to see her cry then and he certainly doesn't want to see her cry now. Yes the damage is done, but knowing she can admit fault to it, certainly she can move on? Frowns were not the best look to this happy-go-lucky doe.

"Carrots," he muttered. "But look where you've come now. You know your mistake and you made a sincere apology to the public, now you're going to take action. Right?"

"What difference does it make? No matter what I do, mammals are still going to hate me for it."

 _Whoa wait a minute… what is she talking about?_ He thought to himself.

"And there will always be a mammal who acts that way fluff. You can't change everyone's opinion."

Her fur soaked on her cheeks and her clothes brutally stained with dark spots, her whimpers slowed to hiccups. "But… but…"

"Don't 'but' me Carrots."

She picked up the faintest curl of his muzzle that was trying really hard not to turn into a snarl. Her fired up eyes and drained throat looked at him with wide-eyed wonder.

"Listen to me Carrots, don't EVER repeat those words again you hear me?" he asked through seethed teeth.

"Nick… what are you?" she started to ask croaking but stopped thinking. It clicked and she knew the answer to her own question.

"Wait… you're not talking about the precinct are you?"

"Yes of course that's what I was talking about!"

"You… you heard me?" she mumbled.

He flailed his arms.  
"Of course I heard you! Hell, the whole station probably heard you!"

"Nick…"

"You uttered those words clear as day fluff!" he yelled pointing at her. "THAT'S what's hurting me. Right now."

She bulged her eyes at his pointing of a claw.  
"Nick… I…"

He then drew his paw to his chest.  
"Yes it did hurt me when you carelessly stated those words, but that's all in the past. This rabbit that, as far as I can see, worked her butt off to keep her job that /she/ loves; and even went so far as to bringing a conman off the streets to help her, not even any official help, with /her/ case that she put her entire career on… and now she's doubting HERSELF for one small mistake?"

"Nick… but the one mistake I made now has turned the city that I love upside down."

"SO WHAT? You love what you do don't you? What does it matter what other's think if you're happy with what you're doing?"

She said nothing.

"What's hurting more right now is the fact that I'm hearing you 'giving up.' The Judy Hopps I know wouldn't give up all for some trivial reason as this."

She shook her head frustrated. Was what he not getting here?

"But Nick, I HURT you. With MY mistake I could have easily ruined the rest of your life. What if you got severely hurt or killed or even arrested because of me? If that had happened…"

He failed his arms up again.  
"That's all in the past now! It didn't happen and you're here now aren't you? Quit dwelling on the past, get over it and move on!"

"URGH!" she moaned gripping her head fur. She was starting to get a slight headache again.

"Nick stop yelling! You're not helping me by throwing your temper on me!"

"YOU'RE the one that needs the mood adjustment! You're acting like a kit!"

She gasped.  
"HOW DARE YOU!? How could you say that calling ME a kit!? Why in all my life I'd never thought I'd be so insulted,"

She stopped to see him having an almost breaking point on his face. His brows were completely furrowed, his muzzle snarled, his eyes filled with rage and yet… he was very heavy and stuttering in his breathing, and his paws were clenched. Blinking momentarily, she took a second look to his eyes to see they were starting to become somewhat… what was it… misty? He was holding back tears! She realized she had gone too far, again.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,"

She got cut off when she was pulled into a tight embrace with his body shivering.

Her ears drooped.  
"Nick… it's okay if you need to release any tears. You're right; I went too far and I'm not believing in myself." She mumbled while resting her chin on his shoulder.

His shivering stopped and she could hear the faintest sound of a whimper and a sniff. After a moment to recollect their breathing he pulled her away for her amethyst to meet his emerald eyes. She knew she was in for it.

"Carrots… no… Judy, please for all the things mighty, don't ever doubt yourself or what you do again." He let out a sigh to collect his next train of thought. "Don't go throwing away your badge just because of one small incident. I don't want to see you give up for something you worked so hard to achieve. You have an opportunity to fix your mistake, I couldn't do it when I was younger."

Then it clicked. What he meant when he was saying that. He was talking about the Junior Ranger Scouts and how he was so horribly mistreated and muzzled just for being a fox, a predator. He's right; if he could go back in time to fix that he could, but that's not possible. He can't go back to fix that, and for him to see her giving up on something that could be fixed, right here, right now, means so much to him. He doesn't want to see her end up like him, defeated.

"Oh Nick…" she pleaded.

"Don't." He brought a finger to her mouth to silence her. "I don't need your sympathy."

"I wasn't," she muffled through his finger.

After he withdrew it she continued.  
"I wasn't going to…"

"Just… *sigh* just promise me that you'll never end up like me okay? Do this old tod a favor and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise how you should run your life."

She sighed happily.  
"I know. Never let them see they get to you right?"

He nodded.  
"That's right."

She sighed again.  
"Thanks Nick."

"Anytime Fluff."

* * *

Time passed for a few moments as they were awkwardly looking around. It was starting to get into the golden hour by the time they were done with that dramatic-event.

"So… we never actually got to eat fully. You want to do that?" Nick asked.

She nodded.

"So, carry out or do you want to go hunt for a diner of some sort?"

She got caught back at that statement raising a brow.

"You mean… like a date?"

He gave her a dead pan glare.

"No Carrots… I didn't mean it like that. I just mean two friends who are just hanging out and finding grub to eat."

"Eww. Grub?" she joked laughing.

"What? No I mean… Grub for me, salad for you... *facepalm and groan*"

She continued and laugh rolling herself back onto her bed kicking in the air. Well, despite him messing up his wording, he was pleased to see his companion laughing again while he hid his smirk. Laughing definitely best suited her and her quirky personality.

"No no… I know what you meant Nick." She remarked wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

After a moment, she collected herself and sat back up.

"So, do you have anywhere particular in mind?"

"Well no, not really… do you?"

She shook her head.  
"Nope!"

Pulling out his phone, he unlocked it with a passcode and pulled up the internet.  
"Hmm… let's see.."

Authors notes: And with that I end another. albeit longated, chapter. I apologize for kinda abandoning this. I've been a little busy as of late but I'm going to try and keep this going~ Thanks for the read!


	11. Beginnings of a Promise

It's been a few days since the press conference and Judy was eager as ever to get back home and introduce Nick to her family. And more importantly, spend time with him and show him around the Carrot Days Festival. However, introducing him to her family will be all but a fun tale. She'll have to reel him in… slowly… if possible. As that week slowly pressed to the day they decided they would take the truck back home to Bunnyburrow, Judy couldn't help but notice Nick was getting nervous. He wore his iconic smile as always to cover it up but she could tell he was fibbing the look to hide his anxiousness, not that she could really blame him. He was a fox after all and he was going to soon be meeting hundreds of her brothers and sisters that are still at home and nearly a couple hundred thousands more of her nieces and nephews… if any are on the permits. That thought alone would cause any predator to feel intimidated being surrounded by the Kerfluffle of soft masses. During those few days, Judy had made a stop to check in with the nurse at the precinct regarding her gash; she still needed to keep it covered as it was still healing but it was making progress. Explaining the situation of her "recovering" at home, she was given the clear to downgrade to just the crutches, providing she'd promise to behave herself while she was there, with no excessive actions in concern of the stitches opening again. Oh was she pleased to hear some positive news for once! Another day closer to be back on the force.

The day arrived for Judy and Nick to go back; after Judy prepped her to-go bag with her clothes for the week, (which wasn't much) and gathering all her basic utensils together, she grinned ready to go. Looking over at Nick, she glanced over at him leaning against her wall and aimlessly wasting time on his phone.

Approaching him, she patted his arm gently.

"Hey Nick?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he asked not looking up from his phone.

"Do you… have anything to pack? I mean clothes? Accessories? Bath items?"

"Carrots you're looking at it. I've had my charger the entire time so I'm set on that, I /borrow/ things when I need a shower, and I've got my clothes set."

The expression she pulled at his statement was somewhere in the mix between disgust and shock.

"Whoa whoa whoa." She expressed while waving her paws forward. "Wait, hold up! You mean to tell me you've been wearing nothing but that same dorky Pawaiian shirt and cargo pants the entire time!?"

He looked up to her at this point drawing his attention away from the bright lit screen.

"I'll have you know this is a HIGHLY fashionable statement among relaxed gentle-mammals. And besides, it's not just this one I have. I have more of these; I just choose not to wear 'em."

"Wait… there's /more/ of those dorky shirts!?"

"They're not "dorky" they're fashionable!"

She crossed her arms with a quirked brow.

"Uh-huh. Sure they are." She droned.

"I'm serious Carrots. You'd be surprised how much mammals acknowledge their existence."

She scoffed.

"SURE they do."

"All right. Don't believe me? Fine." He shrugged putting his phone away in his pocket. "On the way to the old train station to pick up the truck, we'll stop by my place and grab a few of my outfits just so I have 'extra clothes' for the stay. Then I'll prove to you that they're just as nice as anything else that's worn by mammals." He emphasized extra clothes with quotation fingers.

She scoffed again.

"This I gotta see."

A moment of silence and something clicked.

"Wait a minute… what did you just say?"

"What that we'll pick up extra clothes?"

"No, no, before that."

"That we'll go to my place?"

She pointed her finger.

"That! Right there! I thought you said..."

"Oh! Well uh… TECHNICALLY it's not my place. I sort of share a room with a bud that lets me stay for versus being on the streets.

"Beats trying to find cover if the weather is uncooperative." He remarked with a shrug.

"But… that means you're still…"

"Yes yes it is. But it's not really that big of a deal Carrots."

"Oh Nick. I wish I had known… I could've helped you find a place."

"Fluff, really it's okay. I'm an adapter for a reason. As long as I find somewhere to sleep in, a little income for the day, and a little bit of food to eat, I'll survive and make things work. I don't require much to be content."

She drooped her ears.

"Okay." She mumbled defeated.

"Hey, don't get emotional on me." He chirped with a half snicker. "Really it's fine. Besides, IF my application goes through and I'm at the academy, I'll have a place to stay there just the same."

A moment of silence was broken by the sound of a bun giggle.  
"Oh! You're right Nick!"

He simply shrugged in response with his coy smile. "Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yea, just let me call the delivery guys for the couch to let them know I'll be out of town. Be back in a moment."

"Sure." He replied with a single nod to her.

While she's busy dialing the number to the direct warehouse, Nick couldn't help but think about what he just promised to her. "Am I really going to make it into the academy?" He wonders. They could reject him right away because of his species, but more importantly… if they see anything on his record... Not that he's done anything wrong; a few pick-pocketing here and there, a few charmy ways to get quick money, nothing too serious. And anything that was committed would have been under the radar or classified as tax evasion. His thoughts were briefly brought back to Judy and her own hustle from that day. He chuckled thinking about it then returned to his old thoughts. Certainly there WASN'T anything jail-worthy that COULD prevent him from going in. The most work he ever did was being an informant for , but there was never anything beyond that. He never partook in any break-ins be it with vehicles or buildings, because he needed to make money, sure, but he wasn't going to do anything that could be stupid or dangerous. But anything, ANYTHING they could pick out of him in his history could have him screwed of even thinking of getting into the academy. Then it would be an empty promise to Judy and he couldn't bear to think of that happening.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice calling to him and recognized her voice.

"You ok Nick?" she asks with worry.

"Yea I'm fine. Just thinking how I should address myself to your family. Any special bunny customs I should know?"

She giggles.

"Well for one, it probably would be best if you keep your trap shut." She winks at him before continuing on. "Don't want you slipping out the wrong words and embarrassing yourself." She added with a light nudge to him.

"That I can do Carrots, that I can do."

"Anyway, the guy said it's fine if I'm out of town. Apparently it's going to take them a week or two to get the couch here at all; they're not exactly local here for some reason."

"Huh, weird. So you ready to go then?"

"Yup! Let's book it!"

Nick grabbed her to-go bag opting to carry it for her while she got herself situated with her crutches. After locking up the door she brought herself downstairs one by one to the bottom floor to head out.

"Seriously fluff, when you get yourself back into work, I suggest you find a better place. You'll certainly have the income for it, and plus this can't be good for your legs." He implied.

"On the contrary my Vulpine compadre, this is actually quite good for a rabbit and their feet as it should be! Besides, all this up and down will certainly tune you up better for the academy!"

"*Doh* Caught me there fluff." He said with a chuckle.

"Yup!" she remarked with a huff. "Can't fool me!"

He smirked.

"Is that so? If you're so smart then I suppose you EXACTLY the way to go to my residence to get my clothes."

"Nick, that's not fair. I've never even heard of this place until now." She complained with a grumble.

"Hey, look. YOU'RE the smart rabbit here that solved a case all on your own. /Surely/ you can figure out where a homeless animal might live."

"No I can't Nick; now stop it. Help me out here so we can get going."

His wide grin grew even further on his coy muzzle.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you're not all that clever without this sly fox here."

She raised a brow and huffed balling her one fist into her side and waving the other while leaning on her crutches.

"Nick this is a pointless conversation, why would you even?"

He chirred her to be silent and pointed a finger in the matter-of-factly position.  
"No no, this needs to be clarified and have a mutual agreement. You see, you say that you're so clever and can't be fooled by my simple jokes, now I proving to you that you are not all that clever because you can't figure out your way out around without my help AND you did /indeed/ did NOT figure out a case all on your own."

At this point she was starting to scowl at him groaning, and drumming her fingers in annoyance but he continued on.

"If we are to agree you're not as smart as you think you are, then you agreeing that there are some situations that /I/ am indeed the clever fox versus the sly bunny and that I'm not all that dumb and can't be passed off for just some dumb joke."

"Argh… fine!" she replied with a low tone and raising her paws in the air. "You are the clever fox and I'm the dumb bunny. Happy? Okay? Good. Can we move on please?"

"Certainly. Now, I shall direct you. Right this way please~" he waved as he started to walk down the street with her to-go back and leaving her gawked.

"By the way, I know you didn't know where to go! I was going to show you from the get go. And there is a magic tool called Zoogle to figure out where mammals are if you can't find them in the database. You should know this as an officer." He called out to her leaving more gawked. After a moment of clicking and a shout "Hey!" she caught up to him straddling along down the street as fast as hurried gimping could take her.

"If you knew this entire time sir, then why waste time to tell me? To earn the bragging rights?"

"Absolutely. One hundred percent."

"But why would you?"

"Because my lovely bunny friend, that's how I roll. I live to see your raw expressions daily."

After a moment of thinking it over, she realized what he was referring to. He just called her out only for her to get back lashed for being so egoistical at his own joke. Or was that his plan from the start?

"You like messing with me don't you?"

"Somebody's gotta keep your smiles going. It's your best feature."

After a sigh, she admitted it with a smile.  
"Sly fox."

"Dumb bunny."

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the station entrance. Nick looked at Judy with her gimping leg supported by her crutches and considered the routes he was about to endure with her possibly trailing behind. This would have been his preferred way to go but today he has extra cargo and he certainly didn't want to push her to her limits. After a moment, he made a conscious decision.

"You know what? I think it's best to take a cab or a bus. It'll be easier on you."

"What? No, I'll be fine."

"It's a long walk all the way to where we need to go and we still need to go quite a ways to get your truck back to your parents."

"Yea I guess you're right, but do you know any stops near by?"

"Course I do. Come on fluff."

* * *

En route to the other Hill Street bus stop Nick would occasionally steal a glance over at Judy. Best case scenario his "bud" wouldn't care less for a bunny walking through that door. But on the other paw… it might be an interesting scene as he's never had any visitors before. The simplest route was to take jump off at crossing of Peak Street and Lionheart Avenue, then take Bus 28 heading north into Tundratown, which would run alongside the red Zootopia Loop transit which then eventually would go into Rainforest District. The whole route would take about a few hours by bus and would get them at the Precipitation Street stop by mid-afternoon. Nick hesitantly looking at the raining canopy above considered all best scenarios while he was getting his fur soaked and Judy urging him to move on. They treaded the grounds heading higher by the climb and making it harder for Judy to carry on. Nick would occasionally look back to make sure everything was okay but she would shrug it off still the same. After a climbing of what seemed like 50 meters, (that's roughly 165 feet high by average giant tree standards) they were crossing a steady bridge to an entrance of an apartment shaded by dark vines and overgrowth shrubs. Nick glancing back at Judy huffing from being out of breath, he sighed and turned his attention fully back to her.

"You know what… maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"What are…" she asked catching breath in-between words. "You… talking about… Nick?"

He paused for a moment trying to find the right words but Judy continued.

"You came… all this way… only to back now?" Judy asked while speaking in a chirped tone from the exhaustion. She paused to catch her breath again. "Nuh-uh. Aint… happening."

"She's definitely bold." He thought to himself. She wouldn't admit it but Judy did tire herself out with all that climbing and the vets did tell her to take it easy which is exactly the opposite of what she's doing. Now granted, Nick complained internally with the feet they had to climb, now taking twice if not three times as long with Judy accompaning, (seriously why did it have to be all the way up there?) but he bit his silver tongue all the same should he have slipped a word or two. Never-the-less even if he did go inside 's home with Judy to get his clothes, she shouldn't attempt to go down the same way they came, not without help at least.

"Nick!" Judy's calling shocked him out of thoughts.

"Carrots…I…" he mumbled. He had to think of something, quick.

"Nick what is it?" she asked finally regained her breath.

"I… I think it's best if I go in alone and retrieve my clothes that way. Then I'll come back out and help you back down the canopy." Nick suggested almost to the point of mumbling.

"Nick no, I'm not staying put outside in this drenching rain waiting for you. I'm going inside."

"Sweetheart, that apartment inside is not a place for a little country bunny to go inside. And besides, the mammal in there… he's… well… a bear. A very… big bear."

"So?" she rebutted with a wave of a paw. "I'm not just a soft exterior, you know this Nick. That apartment cannot be any more dangerous or ominous than what we dealt with in the Asylum. And in regards to the big bear comment I've taken down a RHINOSCEROUS Nick!" She replied with a blink. "And I have TWO polar bears on the force with me, and Sergeant Ursula Friedkin, my drill instructor that you will eventually meet, is also a polar bear. I am not afraid."

"Crap." He silently cursed to himself. She had a good point; there wasn't much he could argue in return, however his quick thinking got him to speak again.  
"That was a different situation with the Asylum Carrots. We knew of the possible dangers we were facing when we went into that building. You don't know this guy Carrots; for all you know he could be an assassin in there."

"Then I'll show him who's boss. You obviously trust him don't you? You've been with him this long and he hasn't killed you yet."

"Yet." He emphasized. "Carrots, I just don't want this whole thing to come off as shocked or concerning. He's a PREDATOR Carrots, and you're a prey. Think about it for a moment and consider the fact that I'm caring for what could happen."

She was getting pretty annoyed at this point that he was wasting time like this when they could be tracking with bags in paw back to the truck to head home for a well much earned rest.

"Nick… my JOB lies heavily with chances concerning my safety. YOUR future job lies on your chances with your safety should you pull through the academy. Every day that I step forth into those giant revolving doors at the precinct I take another chance of not living another day." She practically shouted using emphasis with a point of a finger back to the bottom of the canopy below. "But you know what Nick? I LOVE what I do. I LIVE for the dangers, Nick."

"Carrots… don't say things like that."

"No, you listen. I take the chances every day knowing I could be facing a dangerous enemy in spite of what I do. Every day that I put a dangerous mammal behind bars, like Bellwether, is to ensure I help the citizens I love. So if I can survive a mad-wild case of savage mammals, then I can dang well go inside a building with the potential of a dangerous mammal!"

He stared at her in pure shock. What was she not comprehending? This… mammal, who was the least likely of a predator to let another one in, no less a fox, got along with Nick reasonably… but Judy would have been a complete stranger to him, no less being injured and draped in cloths. The two predators had begotten to know each other a little through drunken banter and shanties but Judy, there would have been no species connection, no common ground, no way for him to take pity on the lapin. Even more so she was Judith Hopps, and Nick would have preferred that it be kept she'd remain unknown. He dropped his head knowing he couldn't say anything further… all he could do was sigh and mumble "Fluff." very defeated.

She sighed and gently dropped her boiling ears rest against her cold wet back. Hopping a couple of steps she approached the fox in front of her and used his chest to rest her paws and keep balance. He flinched at the touch and she continued on in a gentle voice,

"Nick, I trust you. But you have not given me a valid reason why you don't want me to go in there, and every answer you do give to me is just an answer that can be resolved."

"He knows me, Carrots. But he doesn't know you. I…" he hesitated finally managing to speak taking a gulp. "I don't know what he's going to do to you if he sees you, no less seeing you injured."

"Nick, you have to trust me!" Judy urged him with her pounding paws on his chest and searching for his eyes. "I'll be all right, no matter what the condition looks like, how the situation unfolds or what that mammal looks like or does. Please Nick, let me go in with you. Don't leave me out here."

Having heard the plea, damn that pleading voice, he thought thinking it over for a moment and looked up at her with darkened eyes. Her eyes internally widened at the sight, something was bothering him, but she tossed her emotions to the side for the moment to face him right on. With a sigh he turned and grabbed her crutches to give back to her paws and grab her bag.

"All right Carrots, just… please stay close."

"All right." She replied.

* * *

With a dejected sigh the auburn fox led the way to the entrance of the leaky conspiracy of a building. Its deep soaked dark brown walls were torn up in some places and there was an ivy overgrowing on the right side towards a single outward window and the roof. Some of the paneling at the top had exposed some of the foundation piping that was holding the bloody structure together. It's a real shame such a beautiful place was going to waste. With a hesitated knock Nick rapped the door a single three times. No response. Craning his ear he leaned against the structure's door. He could hear a low and subtle noise on the other side.

"Snoring… typical." He chuckled muttering to himself.

With a gentle twist he gripped the doorknob. Locked, of course. Glancing up at the vines, he approached the greenery to begin climbing it after leaving the bag behind. Judy cautiously stepped forward but Nick beckoned her to stay put and that he'll be back in a moment. He just needed to get inside and unlock the door from the inside to get her in. Watching him climb, Judy noticed how quick he was using his claws to slither up along the side and pacing to the top. He almost had lost his grip with the soaking conditions but quickly regained balance. Judy twitched at that scene but breathed a sigh of relief at the recoil. Watching him ascend, he got to the top and while using one paw to grip tight on the vines, he used the other to make his foreclaw to pick at the lock that was on the inside in-between the planks of the window. With a click and a satisfied grin, Nick raised the planks and slipped on inside with ease with the window hitting the frame with a couple of thunks.

Once inside Nick took a moment to adjust his eyes to the dark setting. The single long panel hallway that had some occasional drip drops from the leaking rain soaked mini puddles on the floor. "One day this place is going to collapse." He commented chuckling to himself. "Still as wet as always."

 **FLASHBACK -12 years ago-**

A younger Nick Wilde and a large oppressive grizzly approaches the top of the steps, Nick in front and the bear marching with heavy steps behind, not complete without a creek from the floor. Nick is beaten pretty badly with long deep scratches on his face and arms, likely from defense and has a bruised left eye. His clothes are also tattered and his tail in tangles.

"Bathroom's to the left inside that room. Get yourself tidied up and you can sleep in there." The bear grunts in a low voice. He finishes with pointing a thumb to a door.

Nick peers over his shoulder to look inside a room that's dark and creepy with musty shelves and piping exposed. You don't see much of it before it focuses back on Nick and the bear.

He grimaced.

"I have to sleep… in there?"

The grizzly's eyes widened and he exposed his teeth snarling.

"Would you rather be outside in the rain?!" he growled agitated.

"Well… no…not really." Nick mumbled.

"Then quit complaining. You're lucky I'm giving you a place to stay at all." He paused to take a breath before continuing. "Sleep tight fox."

"Uhm… thank you Mr?"

The bear was about to head down the steps when he hesitated.

"Wuttersnorth" he called.

Nick smiled before continuing on.

"Thank you, Mr. Wuttersnorth."

The bear simply scoffs before slugging down the steps once more and a younger Nick Wilde looks to the room again for the moment before heading inside.

 **CURRENT TIMELINE**

Nick thought about that flashback briefly. "If he hadn't taken me in, I could have been close to being a dead fox." He remarked. Shaking his head he told himself, "No no, gotta get Judy in from the rain!" Tracking the same pawsteps he once came, he tiptoed himself down the long hall to the twist of steps. Taking each step gracefully, each wooden plank squeakier than the last, he carefully descended after a few minutes peeking into the walkway of the living room. Immediately met with a snoring brown bear practically collapsing his chair, he was comfortably knocked out with the old cubical tv buzzing some old show, sound muted in the background. With every snore the sound echoed and some unfortunate untidied utensil or frame would shake and vibrate in reaction. Shaking his head, he thought about the fact that the old boar really let himself go since that day, but he put his focus quickly back into his objective and treaded carefully on the left side of the room alongside the kitchen towards the door. Tiptoeing once more along the wall, he only paused for a brief moment reaching a nasty spot that squeaked and caused the bear to stir a little in his sleep, but no waking. Continuing on, Nick met to the door to unlock the ten padlocks adjacent along the frame that locked the door.

 **JUDYS POV**

She had been waiting for at least ten minutes now getting outside in the rain. "What was taking him so long?" she wondered. Surely it doesn't take that long to go down a few steps to unlock a door?" she questioned tapping her good foot. After what seemed like another five minutes or so, her brilliant hearing finally heard creaking paw step noises in the background approaching the wall. "Finally! About time fox!" she chanted to herself. Grabbing her moist bag on the ground, she hoisted it up as the padlocks were finally getting unlocked to let her in.

 **NOW TOGETHER**

Nick unbolted the final lock and creeping the door open he popped his handsome face in the archway and beckoned her with a paw to come on inside. Hopping a couple of steps, she stepped in with rain dripping down her almost shaking form and duffle bag where a fox closed the door carefully behind her. Dropping the bag with a thud, she emitted a soft gasp to see the bear across the room sleeping soundly without any trace of any noise. Nick was starting to head back towards the steps, but he noticed he was without one bunny. Looking back to Judy, he could see was overcome with fear and frozen in place. "Oh dear, it must be the smell… too overpowering to her." Nick thought to himself and emitting a soft sigh. "Not scared, yet right Carrots." He finished thinking with a sly grin. Walking back to her and placing a paw gently on her shoulder, she flinched but looked up at him where he motioned an index finger to his muzzle commanding her to be quiet. Judy nodding in reply, Nick hoisted her up bridal style with an almost squeaking in surprise bunny and carefully carried her towards the steps. He was about to step up when she pointed back to her bag. Huffing and rolling his eyes, he placed her down and went back to retrieve her duffle bag and brought it back to them along with the crutches. "These are really a pain in the rear." He complained internally through gritted teeth.

Leaving the crutches with the bag at the bottom of the steps, he ascended with her in his paws to the second floor where she took in the scenery of the room. Having her placed down, he went inside to shuffle through his things while she hopped into the room voluntarily and lowering her ears at the sight. Meanwhile. Judy had her ears instantly dropped the moment she hopped inside and immediately recognized the room as an attic or some sort of storage drop off. The room itself was fairly large, but that was immediately diminished the sights of drainage pipes, bolts, valves and raining drops collecting in various pots, pans and buckets throughout the room. On the left side where Nick was currently scavenging for some of his clothes, there was a single desk with a pulled in chair and a pulled out drawer with… "was that a towel? Is that where he slept?" she asked herself grimacing. Adjacent to the left wall, there was a sad display of singular green triad wallpaper that brought life to the cement filled room with various notes pinned or tapped on it. A singular analog clock displaying the time was resting on a dresser and along the backside of the block-shaped room the notes continued along with, I think, a bathroom, placed at the far back of the wall with a small narrow window above to complete it. The whole place smelled of the dirty water since the fresh rainforest water mixed with the soil of the cement over time and I'm sure causing a few spots to rot the foundation.

Observing her fox now collecting things and wrapping his duffle bag up, she couldn't help but think about him in these conditions; and with a frown accompanying her dropped ears, Judy concluded this could have been why he was hesitating to go inside with her in the first place. Would he have felt… ashamed if he admitted the way he was living back then? Sure no mammal deserved this but she wouldn't put any guilt on him if he did admit it, she would've been understanding in the scenario. Would she ask him about it? Probably. Would he care to share it? Probably not. This might be a piece of his past he wouldn't want to share with her openly and she would just let him inform her about it on his own time. His voice brought her back into reality when Judy noticed he was standing in front of her with bag slung over his shoulder and sly grin on his face.

"Getting lost in the estate Carrots? It's not the best five star abode in the world, but it has the essentials! Five star around the clock concierge downstairs and your very own master bath up here. I'm sure with a few doe's touch here and there it would be a wonderful stay!"

She giggled and smiled.

"Joking about something dramatic as always. At least he's good natured about it." She thought to herself.

"Now… if you are done, I believe, admiring the place, I have my bag ready to go and we can get out of here to get your parent's truck."

"OH! The whole reason I came here, I totally forgot!" she realized bolting upright.

Taking a wandering look to his bag she cursed herself for getting lost in her thoughts and not even paying attention to what he was packing.

"Nah, ah, ah, ah. Can't peek Carrots. You missed out, you're out of luck. You're just going to have to wait until we get back to your house." He finished with a wink.

With a huff she crossed her arms. "Oh, I'll get you yet fox." She thought to herself.

* * *

With a swift motion back down the steps once again, Nick somehow managed to haul himself, Judy, and the two duffle bags out to the door and dropping her off with the crutches before locking up and going back upstairs to descend himself down the vines. With a hefty jump and thump on the bridge, he volunteered to carry both bags while Judy took the reins to control her crutches once again.

"Hmm… this could be difficult," he thought to himself before asking her, "How exactly are you doing with the progress Carrots?"

"Honestly… I don't even know why I'm still on crutches. I can put this foot down." She huffed and shrugged with demonstrating placing the bad foot down.

"Hmm…" he replied. "The easiest way to go down…" he started and then an idea clicked. "is to go by vine! That's it!"

"Wait-what? What's it?" she asked completely lost.

"We'll swing down and go by vine to the bottom of the canopy!"

She blinks being uncertain of his impulse decision.

"Nick… are you sure about this?" she asks with worry.

"Absolutely." He nodded while walking to a nearby vine. "Come on, hop on."

"Nick…" she dryly replied with bemused eyes.

"Sorry! Didn't mean it like that." He apologizes with a wave of his paw. "Now come on, get on my back." He insists with a heave of both bags over his shoulders.

"Nick… are you sure you can carry all this weight including yourself down?" she asks while hesitantly approaching him on the edge of the edge of the bridge.

"Carrots, you're like… maybe half my weight and the duffle bags are nothing. And besides, you said yourself a little while ago you trust me. Do you trust me?" he asks holding a paw out to her.

She sighs before replying with a smile. "Like I have any choice."

Grabbing her paw, he uses his own leg as a balance beam for her to position herself against him and Judy uses her crutches as stabilization to hold her grip against him around his neck.

"Now hold on tight and don't look down, *gulp* because likely I won't want to do the same."

"Nicholas…" she complained through gritted teeth.

"Okay. *breathes* Here we go." Nick says confidently.

While Judy holds tight and keeps her eyes closed, she has her feet wrapped around and connected at his stomach. In the meantime, Nick grips tight on the vine with all paws locked and starts descending down. Shifting his weight at an angle to look at the feet below, he gulps with wide eyes ablaze and uses his body to brace, outward thrust, jump, inward thrust, grip, lock. Brace, outward thrust, jump, inward thrust, and grip, and lock again. After the few first hesitant and awkward jumps, he develops a rhythm keeping steady as he keeps going down. After a series of ten more of these jumps, Nick braces before the edge of this vine and using his body to twist, he turns and uses his body to push in and out to cause the vine to start swinging, and after a good sequence of the rocking, Nick at the edge of the tip of the arch thrusts onto the adjacent vine and locks for his life for the stabilization of the vine praying to all the gods that this one and the next vine he has to grip on are young vines and not an old ones. During his course of jumping, he could feel the grip on Judy tighten and her cringe with her heartbeat going pat pat pat pat, practically palpitating. He could definitely feel his own heartbeat pounding sure but he could literally hear hers as it echoed. "Stay focused Wilde. You can do this, for her sake." He mentally reminded himself.

He keeps doing this same continuous pattern for the next hundred feet or so where he finally starts reaching familiar landmarks; more bridges equals more homes equals more mammals which means more civilization and not so much spaced out homes. Continuing on the vine he's been leaning on for the last twenty feet, he grips the edge of the vine to a bridge that can finally be accessed by many paths and swings him and Judy to the bridge. Landing with a thud, Nick tries to ease Judy out of the panicked state but no budge. Shrugging it off and re-positioning to carry her, he continues on running as fast as his feet can take him down the windy paths down to the bottom; in the meantime she's calming down and opening her eyes to see she's… moving? Weren't they just dangling in the air? Looking down, she sees a mass of red fur in her view and looks to see Nick transporting her down the paths and she blinks amazed that he just did all of that… for her. Finally after another fifty feet later and, likely early evening at this point, they reach the bottom of the canopy where they call a Zuber to transport them from their current location to the truck.

While they wait for the zuber sitting on a bench, Judy awkwardly over at him leaning back relaxed against the backside and takes in a breath before asking,

"So have you done that before?"

"Hmm? Done what before?" he asks not even opening his eyes.

"That! All that climbing and swinging back there… I thought you foxes stayed on the ground."

He chuckles.

"Okay, now you're stereotyping Carrots. And yes actually I did. I used to do it all the time as a young tod. It was a little intimidating at first, but if you stay here long enough, you quickly learn the quickest way to get down is to either swing by the vine, or climb down the tree. And I figured you didn't want the latter."

"No… and I certainly appreciate it, thank you."

"Sure thing."

An awkward moment is passed before she asks again, "So… what is your friendship with that bear?"

"Oh? He kinda took me in and gave me a place to stay when a time for me was low. Kinda appreciated him as a sort of guardian role. He taught me a lot that I know aside from Finnick."

"I see… it must be tough. Not really talking to your parents much." She mumbled.

"I managed. It wasn't that big of a deal to talk to mom. I made things work my own way."

"Nick," Judy started with a slight burrowed frow. "Surely you miss her?"

He paused to look at her for a moment before speaking.

"Do I? Sure I do, but I've also lived without her."

He continued to look away while talking,

"I don't need to interact with her to know that she's still alive."

"But how do you know if you don't talk to her?"

"She's a stubborn old vixen. I just know; she's better off without me."

"Nick…" she mumbled.

 **JUDYS POV**

Before she could say anymore the local zuber driver pulled up to their location ending their conversation. While Nick attended with the bags to toss them in the trunk, Judy pondered on their chat. There was a slight agitation in his tone the way he spoke of her by the end of that; the tone that says I'm done talking about this now drop it… surely he did miss her deep down? Knowing his past with the ranger scouts, and how much she must have felt when he disappeared on her after high school, surely she would like to know what her kit was doing as an adult? Her thoughts were cut short when he approached Judy to help guide her to the car. Opening the door, she hopped on inside and he entered the car after a moment. While his voice was muffled in telling the driver where to go, she still was thinking about him and his mother. There's got to be a way for them to talk to each other, even if it was just a quick reminder to let her know that her special kit was okay and that he was doing all right. Maybe… maybe he didn't want her to know what he was doing; because after all, who would want to know their kit worked with a crime lord? Certainly not. Maybe during his graduation ceremony she would find a way to contact her and maybe even invite her. Yeah, that could work. She would need to plan this carefully.

 **NICKS POV**

He went ahead and brought the bags over to the car and dropped them into the truck. "Now to retrieve my bunny," he thought slyly. However, approaching her he realized she was in deep thought. "Probably still thinking about my mother." He concluded to himself. "Why doesn't she just let it go? It's best that she (his mother) did not know where her son was or what he was doing. After all, he was eighteen when he graduated, so in all legal aspects he was a full grown tod and he should be able to do what he wanted at that point with no regrets. He didn't want her knowing of the connections with and to stress her out even further… she already suffered enough with his father leaving, Nick failing the scout initiation and him getting into trouble in the past during school. The next time he would even try to appear at her face again was when he actually accomplished something for once. Brining his attention to his bunny he guided her to the car that was going to transport them. "And I'll start accomplishing something by being a gentle-mammal to her." He thinks while making sure she's situated. "All my focus on currently is to make sure Judy gets better and gets back on the force, then… and only then… if I get accepted, my focus will be on my studies." He concludes thinking entering the car to sit beside her. Looking at her briefly Nick notices she's still in thought before telling the driver to go on ahead to Banyon Street.

 **"I don't have time to worry about my past if right now my focus is on the future. If I accomplish that, then I'll find a way to talk to her again."**


	12. Heading to BunnyBurrow

**AUTHOR NOTES: First off... WOW... it's been a year since I've posted anything? I am so sorry Long story short I had a lot of personal issues that interfered with my motivation to post anymore of my chapters. Well it's solved now and I should be able to get back into writing since I now figured out the -more or less- layout I had envisioned for Bunnyburrow. Second, I never thought this story would take off with a literal bang: 95 followers, 58 favorites and 14 reviews... you guys make me so happy and truly be blessed on a community like this to appreciate something like this so much so thank you. I shall do my best to continue on with this story from now on because believe me, I want to. Also shoutout to Midnight Opheliac, another writer on here whom I borrowed a line from their story to tie in with mine, I give credit to them.**

The ride on the way to the truck was a long quiet journey; neither mammal spoke to one another as they sat next to each other on the seat in the car. The only sounds that were being echoed in the cabin were the idle chit-chat of the driver as he commented on some station he was listening to, the rushing wind as it bounced off the car, and the bumps and bruises of the road that were beneath the vehicle's rubber feet. As the driver continued along, notably going through each district with save of the commonwealth Zootopia Highway setup, Judy began to notice just how far they had to go in order to get to the truck. Sure they had to make a couple small spots in between but she didn't think it took THAT long to get to the subway station. (Okay, maybe in didn't in the speed she was driving it) After reaching the address, Judy insisted on paying for the tip this time so after handing over the required Zoomolians, they stepped their feet onto a goldenrod-sunset filled street to reminisce a nostalgic setting. The very setting to which they both took their chances entering into the abandoned Banyon Street Subway entrance that would eventually crack the Savage case. Smiling and grabbing their bags after thanking the driver, Nick and Judy walked to approach the truck a couple of blocks away that was surprisingly still parked and untouched in an alleyway. While Judy was fiddling with the keys to unlock the doors, Nick went ahead and volunteered to drop their bags and Judy's stilts in the bed of the truck. Hearing the engine roar to life, he knew he would soon enter inside the cabin to see an impatient bunny waiting for him to get in. Putting on his cocky grin, he strolled to the door to open and enter inside to see the gray bunny indeed waiting with paws gripped on the wheel and foot ready to pedal to the metal. With the second door closed and satisfied that he was in, Judy began to change the gear to start their journey back home.

2 hours later…

The journey heading back to Bunny Burrow was definitely an interesting one. It started off with them conversing in some idle chit chat like what they were going to do once they arrived in the tri-county area. She mentioned that when they got there, there might still be some setting up needing to be done and finalized but once the festival started, it would last a whole week with a grand party at the end at the barn. But getting to know her family and exploring the grounds was definitely in the plans along with checking out the town, so it would be a lot of fun. After a bit of silence, the discussions then addressed was what would be and not be the best moves in speaking and doing involving Nick, a predator, to get along with prey familiarity. She also emphasized to him to not let his slick tongue slip with his corny jokes since her parents might not take them as well as she would; as much as it would pain for Nick to do that he'd agree with it not guaranteeing anything. Judy also very explicitly stated that as much as she was used to him calling her Carrots, her family would definitely not take that well at all so it would be best for him to keep his silver tongue quiet. Actually it would be best for him to remain silent and let her do the talking. He barked laughing at her final request and suggested the way she was talking to him about that subject that maybe he /should/ engage with the family. After a pleading promise for him to behave from her, he agreed and that was the end of that talk. They still had a ways to go yet and the ride was turning into endlessly boring for Nick so having fed up with twitching his tail around, he started another topic.

"Hey Carrots?" he began.

"Hrrm?"

"Are there… any special bunny customs I should know about?"

She flicked the corner of her eye for a moment at him before refocusing back on the road.

"What do you mean Slick?"

"Well… anything I should be warned about? Like is your family going to be chasing me with pitchforks and torches?"

She giggles heartedly before responding.

"No Slick… they're not going to treat you like that. Some of my siblings MIGHT disagree with me bringing home a fox friend but some have also seen Gideon before so they can just get over it. Some of the younger ones might also be curious about that tail of yours,"

She points at his tail.

"but you shouldn't have anything major to worry about. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine." She finishes with a wink.

He defensively grabs his tail and keeps it close in his embrace with a snuff.

"They better not, my tail my rules."

She giggles again.

"Yea we'll see Slick with that fluff ball of yours."

He harumphs.

"Says the same animal with a cute little cottontail."

She flinches and narrows her eyes at him.

"Nick! What have I told you?"

Nick flings his arms in confusion.

"What? I didn't call YOU specifically c-that word, I just described your tail."

"It doesn't matter Nick. It's still the same in terms of a rabbit okay? No matter how you go about it, it still affects me in some way."

He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Geez sorry about that fluff, didn't mean to categorize you by stating a fact." Nick mumbled with a twist of his paw in the air.

She blinks.

"Wait… you think my tail is cute? Why?"

"Well that's not fair that you can say it and I can-"

"Just answer the question."

He blinks.

"Huh?"

"You said my tail was cute. Why?"

"Oh well it's like you said. I was just incorrectly calling for what it is."

"That's dodging the answer Nick. What's the real reason?"

"What other answer is there?"

"Nicholas your heart rate is faster, what are you thinking?"

"Wait… you can hear that with those ears?"

"Of course I can! Rabbit ears remember? Now why?"

Damn those ears. Think Nick. "That's exactly what I'm saying Fluff. Your c-adorable cottontail is in comparison with my fluffy tail see? So you don't get to judge MY tail as "fluff ball" when you have one of your own that someone could easily play with just as much as mine." Oh god that sounded so wrong.

"Hrmm… yea I suppose you're right. Touché. But you still don't get to speak that word around me or my family okay?"

He plasters on his iconic smile.

"You got it." Seems she bought it for now… why did I act like that?

Something's bothering him. I'll have to make a note to ask him later.

"Oh… by the way."

Her voice brought him out of his mind.

"Hmm?"

"Some of my family might be, uhh… a little more interactive than some, so I suppose I should warn you about that. They can get very… cuddly, part of the fact that it's in our traits."

"Oh? How so?"

"Like… some of the younger children… might use your tail for a pillow. Just a heads up."

"Well… as long it's the little ones and not the adults… and if they're not too rough…"

"Don't worry Slick. I'll make sure to not let that happen."

"Though I do have to ask one thing."

"What's that?" she asked.

"What about… these?"

He brings up his paws and shows off his claws. She takes a moment to pause look at his way, flinching momentarily at them. It doesn't go unnoticed by Nick and his ears curl back.

Taking a breath, she responded,

"Don't worry Slick. Just be gentle, and hopefully they'll go unnoticed by everyone."

"Yea I'm not so sure about that…" he mumbled.

And besides, if someone dares to mention it, I'll personally see to step on their toes as a reminder to not judge you based on that."

The thought of her saying that warmed his heart and he lowered his brows.

"Thanks fluff."

"Besides, they better be impressed when they hear you've applied for the ZPD Academy! *heh* They'll be too stunned from that news they won't even think about your claws!" She finished it looking poised and triumphantly with a huff.

Nick huffed in contentment at that thought. Yea… who would have thought I'd be applying to the academy. He blinked realizing something.

"Where is buffalo-butt with that call anyway?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking at him.

"I would've thought he'd call by now."

"It's only been a few days slick. It takes time since they probably need to…"

She started to slow on her words and eyes widen in panic.

"need to …. OH GOD! Your records!"

"What? What?"

"I.A. might be on this to verify your backgrounds! What if they figure out about your pawpsicle hustles? They'll be SURE to do a background check for your admittance. What if they figure out your parent's history? Wha-What if they see that you're not reliable for the application? What if they assume because you're a fox that you'll cheat your way out of everything? Wha…What if they find you're connected to !? What if… what if?"

Panic was going overboard with her eyes wide in shock and her breath quickening in pace; he needed to de-rail that train before she crashed the truck and have an even bigger problem.

Nick lowered his brows in natural reaction to show sympathy and reached out to her gently on her shoulder with one of his paws.

"Hey hey… it's okay Fluff. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"How you can say that Slick? We're talking about the ZPD Academy here! Not just ANY applicant can get in for free without SOME background search!"

"My records are clean remember? I made sure that when I took any job under the supervision of , that I stayed legal by all means while being under the radar. I am NOT going to get into any trouble as far as I know."

She blinked a few times in uncertainty.

"You sure? Promise?"

"Absolutely one hundred percent. Now pull over and let me drive."

She blinked being taken aback.

"Wait what? You can't drive! And you don't even have a ZID!"

"Tut-tut-tut. Things aren't as they seem fluff." He answers while fishing in his pant pockets. Finding his wallet, he flips it open presenting it to her, and sure enough there is a Zootopian Identification Diploma and it has his mugshot and registered number along with the Cypress Grove Lane address, date of birth, height, weight, species and eye color. She blinks not believing what she's seeing.

"How did you?"

"I assure you I actually paid /legal/ zoomolians to do this and passed the test." He answers while putting his wallet back. "I just choose to not drive since I prefer walking."

"Uh-huh… I'm not convinced. Just how much of that test did you cheat your way through it?"

He feigned hurt.

"Carrots I'm hurt that you'd actually think I'd lie on probably THE most important test in my life. Surely you say you don't believe me?"

"It's because I don't believe you Slick." She droned lowering her eyes.

"And besides, you're in no condition to drive. Look at your paws." He finishes while pointing at her grip. She's confused and looks down. Her paws are indeed so tight on the wheel that given any moment the rubber seal might actually puncture from her pressure. Upon seeing that she released her hold on the steering wheel a little.

"You're obviously nervous and still a little shaky from the silly not-to-worry-nonsense. Besides, your leg keeps twitching every time you press on the accelerator."

"Nick I'm fine to drive. It's not that much further anyway."

He glues on his iconic smug smile and shrugs his shoulders.

"All the more reason then! You should be resting as you're going to need that much needed energy for your family."

"But I just! Ugh… fine! Have it your way."

She continues to drive for a few more miles until she finds a safe stop on the side of the curb to pull off into. Parking the truck and turning it off, they start the exit and play a sloth-version of the Chinese fire drill. After gentlemanly shutting Judy inside the truck, he strides to the driver door to shut it himself. He opens his eyes and smug smile to his lower lidded image to glance over at her, only to open his eyes the rest of the way and witness a slouching cross armed bunny shooting a narrowed eyed spark right at him and a groan to match.

"What? Don't be so huffy fluff butt."

That grouch look slowly melted into a smug at the corner of her lips with her smiling at him.

"Okay then Slick. If you're so smart and paid attention in class like you implied you did, then let's see you drive a manual." she tutted with closed eyes.

Manual? He thought looking down. Oh boy I didn't think this through… seriously? He paid enough to the lessons to learn the basics… with borrowed assistance from other mammals to help, but assuming most vehicles came automatic, he didn't pay nearly as much to the manual stuff. It shouldn't be that hard he told himself; famous last words.

Okay, you got this Wilde. Let's see…

He reaches for the Gear Shift to change it and after looking for a moment, his eyes widen in surprise.

Wait… there's…

"Ahahaha! Got you Slick!"

He groaned and flattened his ears back looking at her direction while a gray bun is clenching her stomach and laughing.

"Oh that was very mean fluff." He complained with narrowed eyes.

She continues to laugh for a few more moments, and slowing down to catch her breath, wipes a tear that formed at the corner of her eye.

"Oh you should have seen that look on your face Slick! Priceless!"

"I suppose this is revenge then?" he droned.

"Ahaha, you got it Nick! THAT was from earlier." She replied still trying to recover.

He mulls over it for a moment thinking what it was she was referring to. After he figures out what it was, he looks at her again.

"Yea I suppose I walked into that one… I'll let this one go this time just because it was your turn for payback."

After he concludes that jest from her, Nick starts up the truck and pulls back out to continue on down the road to head to Bunnyburrow. There's still a bit of way to go and Nick, bored out of his mind at the continuous blurs, shifts his head in direction to Judy who is currently content with playing music in her headphones. Taking head of the radio, he turns it on to find any sort of station to calm his neurotic nerves. Unfortunately most stations were not to his liking or completely staticky due to the location of the truck, so after a few minutes of trying to surf the radio, he gives up and settles on the silence once again. Twitching his tail, he glances over to Judy still content with her ear pieces,

Probably listening to that pop star again. He thinks with a wide smile.

And after a few minutes of that uncontained boredom, he brings his attention to the lapin beside him.

"Hey Carrots?"

"Hmm?" she asks after pausing her playlist and dropping an ear bud.

"How much longer till your house?"

"Mmmm…" she turns her head to face the window of the truck to look towards the motioned blurs in the background. The radiant golden orb was still shining even into the luxurious golden hour of sunset as it was starting to bask dark contrasts onto the familiar grounds below, turning fields of crops, produce and flowers into collections of wheat stalks and vibrant sherbet colors.

"Not long. I'd say another half hour or so why?"

"I'm bored out of my mind… can we talk?"

"Mmmm… We are talking Slick." She jests with a sly smile.

"Oh har har. I mean it Carrots. How can you be so content sitting here when YOU should be the one dancing on your toes?"

"It's a little thing called one-track mind Slick. I trained myself to use such logic to focus on my studies before and during the Academy. Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm… well… what is there to talk about? The sky is blue, the grass is green and… oh!"

Judy's eyes widen.

"How many family members exactly are there at that burrow?"

Judy has a moment of giggling before continuing on.

"Okay, first off you need to know your terminology right. A burrow is an individual rabbit hole, or in this case home, /but/ a WHOLE bunch of burrows puts together something called a Warren. That's what you need to ask."

Rolling his eyes he sighs and asks again with a wave of a paw.

"Okay then smarty pants, how many of your family members are in this /warren/?"

Judy rolls her eyes up to think.

"Mmmm…"

Smacking her lips, she answers,

"Good question. I was there when I needed to recoup but it was kind of all a blur to me at the time with my family. Depending on who's in school or not, or those who have moved out, it could be anywhere between fifty to nearly five hundred rabbits."

In that moment's notice as soon as she mentioned five hundred, Nick widens his eyes, clenches his teeth and momentarily loses control of the wheel.

Swerve, tire spins, screeeeeech, control, straighten.

Judy clenching to the door and the seat for stability, has her other earbud pop out of her ear and then drops the phone in the process. She of course had quickened breaths at the shock of the near accident.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS NICK! BE CAREFUL!" she shouted with piercing eyes.

His heart still thumping from the incident, Nick then began the process of recover with a gulp and a little quickened breathing of his own and wide eyes still evident with his ears pinned back.

"I'M SORRY CARROTS! FIVE HUNDRED!?"

"WELL YEA, DON'T YOU FORGET RABBITS ARE GOOD AT MULTIPLYING?"

"Of-of of course I do! I just didn't think you meant it to THAT extent!"

"Well how ELSE are we going to run the farm then? What do you think we are? Mechanics!?"

A moment has paused with both indubitably staring at each other before Nick busts out laughing. Judy lowers her eyes in annoyance and asks "What?" After a few minutes Nick calms down and wipes the laughter-induced tears in his eyes, then continues to drive some more.

"Nick, blinks what's so funny?"

"Sorry Carrots; that was just a good one coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… aren't all of you bunnies that are farmers skilled in the mechanical stuff too?"

"Not exactly… but I get what you're saying. Why ask?"

"It's a joke. You just made a cliché on yourself without even realizing it."

Judy realizes what he's referring to and jawdrops for a moment before sending a dagger and a groan towards him. "JERK!" she shouted.

"Hey, no harm no foul. It's all in good fun~" he chirps.

"Harumph. I'll remember this ; just so you know." She groans with cross of her arms.

"Yea, yea, whatever~" he chides. "So… not too much longer huh?"

She quirks her eyebrows and looks ahead loosening up.

"Shouldn't be. The hills are really starting to come into view now."

Sure enough after about ten minutes or so, the many many fields of the familiar grounds switched over into clusters of just flowers and trees with bursting activity of creatures with long ears… oh yes… rabbits; lots and lots of rabbits. Big rabbits, small rabbits, rabbits in clusters, rabbits attending to the fields, rabbits walking along the stone pathways, rabbits playing on the ground and chasing each other… Those rabbits made it abundantly clear that they were driving closer to the home… or burrows rather of Bunnyburrow. The lush green grounds gave way to each intricate burrow that was cleverly dug out of rolling hills surrounded by guarantor trees that came straight out of the ground clear into the fiery-casted sunset clouds. These burrows were fashionably designed with the lapin intention in mind, for there were no straight lines except for those intended to be the porches and windows that decorated each burrow. Each burrow even had the furthering bunny idea in mind as some were decorated with a set of ears designed in a cute fashion, and every house, like the station was colored in bright pastel oranges and pinks and deep browns. These homes surrounded by stone pathways seemed a little disconnected from the main road long ago turned into ground gravel due to its appearance on size; no vehicle could drive on its smaller framed surface comfortably.

One by one the lapins started to gather, pointing at the family truck coming back into formality, some running towards it, and some appearing to be gossiping, no doubt wondering who it is that was driving it. As Nick and Judy drove closer to the end of the road approaching a rather large burrow, Nick started feeling a little uneasy seeing all the eyes -not intentionally- staring at him and tensed up. Meanwhile Judy was busy to herself rolling down the window and waving at all the wondering glances, some shouting that it was Judy in that truck. After a few more moments, Nick drove to the end of the road that revealed a cul-de-sac circle and beautiful flower patch of reds, pink and purple roses in the middle of the circle. Parking the truck closer to the opposite side of the circle and cut off the engine, one by one rabbits started to gather around the truck to see the mysterious riders. Judy wasn't slow to leave the cabin and opening the door wide she made an intentional thud to the ground with surfaced lips repeating over and over again, "It's Judy!" "Judy's home!" "Welcome back to the burrows Judy!" and she was soon surrounded by familiar family faces saying hi to each of them and hugging them.

Meanwhile Nick on the other paw was too transfixed on the massive surface of the burrow that was set before him, and taking a slow ghostly exit out of the cabin not even knowing if anybunny noticed him, he gently closed the door of the truck abandoning the keys in the engine to gaze upon the building set before him. It was surprisingly large despite the fact that it was designed for the height of rabbits. Now that they weren't moving and seeing nothing but blurred colors, he actually could take a moment to appreciate the detailed work of the buildings. Taking a gulp and blinking he gawked at the building noting the gentle curves of the rose pink waved lines, likely a design feature, which accompanied the bordered designed ears on the roofline. The roof itself was many arched red planks with black railings at the top that literally looked like it was growing out of the hill. The house itself was made out of mixed medium of concrete, red earth, and orange wood planks with white paneling siding. The same red planks and white rims that formed the roof shaped the surprisingly wide porch that was separated with eight rose pink pillars and pink fence line that wrapped around the front and on the sides. The front porch itself was decorated with hanging pots in-between each pillar hanging off the decorate arches full of various shades of flowers of blues, purples, whites and reds; though he could not say which each flower was at the time, it was likely designed to match naturally with the overall scheme of the home. While the roof had simple rose rectangular borders on the windows, the windows along the front porch were decorated in white-rose rim with a beautiful design, same with the door and had a small grass bed on each rim. The door, cute as it was, finished the design with that same beautiful trim work and was a wide half-circle with double doors to open inside the building.

A few moments more of studying the home, our view shows our fox still gawking not even realizing that Judy had approached him and stood beside him. Noting him staring in astonishment and looking back to the house, a few more times repeating the glance switching, she brought a paw over to his muzzle and waved it in front of him.

"Hello, earth to Wilde! You in there Wilde?"

With a "oh" and a blink, he looked down at her.

"You okay there Nick?"

"Yea, yea, I'm cool."

*giggles* "Welcome Wilde, to the Warren."


End file.
